Wedding promises
by Demonocracy
Summary: –¿Edward? –pregunté, mirándolo, él se giró hacia mí. –¿Hola? –musitó. –Soy Isabella, bueno, solo Bella, y… ¿Me recuerdas? Dijiste que cuando fuéramos grandes nos casaríamos… –¿Isabella? –Sí –jalé mi vestido de novia– Así que… ¿Nos casaremos?
1. Normalidad

**Disclaimer: crepúsculo no me pertenece, es de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

***Wedding promises.**

**Prefacio.**

― ¿Edward? ―pregunté, mirándolo,_ él_ se giró hacia mí y me miró durante un largo rato, me ruboricé.  
― _¿Hola?_ ―musitó.  
Mordí mi labio,_ ¡Nunca debí aceptar esto! _Pero aquí estaba, después de aceptar algo que Alice Cullen había pedido y yo había jurado hacer, aquí estaba, no era momento para arrepentirme.  
Sí, aquí estaba, con un vestido de novia extraño y juraba parecer más la novia _'sangrienta'_ que una novia _'feliz'_.  
―Soy Isabella, bueno, solo Bella, y… ¿Me _recuerdas? _Dijiste que cuando fuéramos grandes nos casaríamos…  
― ¿Isabella? ―preguntó.  
―Sí ―jalé mi vestido de novia―. Así que… ¿Nos _casaremos?_  
―Isabella Swan ―sonrió y de pronto me miró, serio– Éramos niños cuando lo dije y fue en una fiesta…  
Pareció estar recordando, pero no podía ser así… seguramente no sabía mentir bien y me estaba rechazando, auch, _¿Qué fue eso? _Justo en mi corazón.  
―Entonces, ¿Te echas para atrás?  
Desde lejos, observé la sonrisa de Alice, los chicos que según creía eran Emmett y James se notaban incómodos, _él_ me miro un largo rato, le sonreí, solo faltaba que dijera: _"Si, yo no puedo casarme" _así que solo esperé.  
―No, claro que no, lo haré.  
―Bien, no impor… _¡¿Qué?_

._.._

**Capítulo 1– Normalidad.**

**_D_**e nuevo paso frente a mí el chico de las cartas, patético interesarme en el chico del correo, pero era lo mejor por aquí, cuando dejo las cartas que me pertenecían y se alejo lo suficiente las tomé y las acerqué a mi nariz, olían a madera y yerbabuena, así olía el chico de las cartas, o era él o eran sus gomas de mascar.

Tecleé unas palabras sin sentido en el computador frente a mí y gemí, mi vida era un desastre, una chica de 22 años sin novio, era una editora de una revista y mis escritos no siempre eran los mejores así que no era reconocida, vivía en un departamento con mi amiga Rosalie, quien trabajaba conmigo, vivir con ella tenía sus desventajas, antes de entrar tenía que asegurarme de que estuviera sola, ya había presenciado demasiadas demostraciones de su sexualidad activa para toda mi vida.

―Bella, despierta ―Ángela me sonrió, ella era mi secretaria, le sonreí y ella dejo mi café en mi escritorio.

―No estaba dormida ―contesté.

―Claro que no, solo pensabas en Jacob.

Rodé los ojos.

―Nunca debí decirte que me parecía sexy, pero vamos Ang, ese día había bebido demasiados Martinis y cualquier cosa me parecía sexy en ese momento.

―Seguro, como digas.

La puerta de mi oficina se abrió de nuevo, Tanya Denali entro, tenía una minifalda muy profesional y una blusa con un escote que la hacía parecer monja,_ nótese _el sarcasmo.

―Bella, ¿Cómo estás? ―beso mi mejilla.

―Bien, Tanya ¿Y tú?

―Perfecta ―soltó una risita.

― ¿Terminaste la investigación acerca de las próximas películas en cartelera?

―Sip.

― ¿Solo las románticas?

―Sí.

―Bien, solo debo decirte que no es para mí, lo necesitaba Rose, tendrá unas diez citas esta semana.

Tanya rió, un poco enfadada.

―Lo supuse desde que dijiste solo románticas, además ella tiene demasiada suerte con los tipos.

―Si, el cielo debe amarla ―rió Ángela.

― ¿A quién? ―preguntó mi rubia amiga entrando con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

―Hablando de la reina de roma.

― ¿Por qué tan sonriente? ―le pregunté.

―Uff, porque tendré una semana agitada ―musitó mientras se sentaba en el sofá de mi oficina.

―De eso me enteré ―le sonrió Tanya echando su cabello rubio con mechones color fresa hacia atrás de su hombro.

― ¿Acaso soy la única aquí que solo trabaja? ―dramaticé.

―Si a hacer lo que Marcus y Jane dicen le llamas trabajar, sí ―dijo Rosalie.

Ángela bufó.

―Todos sabemos que ellos no son indispensables, la revista se sostiene de tres pilares fundamentales ―wow, eso fue muy profesional para Tanya.

― ¿Y quiénes son los fundamentales? ―pregunté, interesada, no tenía ni idea de que hablaban.

―Aro, Jasper y Bella ―contestaron al mismo tiempo.

Esperen_ ¿Bella?_

― ¿Yo?

―Sí, Aro nos maneja como piezas de ajedrez, Jasper nos mantiene en orden y tú nos das ideas para que nuestra revista funcione a la perfección ―sonrió Rosalie.

―Claro que no… ―comencé.

― ¿Quién nos dio la idea de incluir imágenes reales, de personas que se vieran menos estilizadas y más humanas? Bella ―recitó Rose.

― ¿Quién optó por qué cambiáramos de imagen cuando la competencia comenzó a copiar nuestro estilo con descaro? Bella ―sonrió Ángela.

―Bien, pero yo…

―Tal vez no lo notes, pero siempre que Aro pregunta algo y dice: _"todos pueden opinar" _la mesa entera se gira hacia ti ―eso sonó demasiado despectivo en los labios de Tanya.

Me ruboricé.

―Oh, por Dios, soy horrible ―musité.

―No Bella, eres genial, solo que a veces no lo notas ―musitó Rose sonriendo de verdad.

―Bien, bien, suficiente de mi por el año ―mascullé.

Mi celular timbró de pronto, lo miré y el número era desconocido, me disculpe y camine hasta afuera.

― ¿Hola?

―_Hola, hablo con Isabella Swan ¿Cierto? _―preguntó una voz femenina.

―Si, soy yo.

― _¡Es ella, es ella! ―_Musitó–_ Ya, ya contesto. Amm, hola Bella, ¿Me recuerdas?_

―Ah, ¿Recordarte?

―_Bueno, supongo que no, solo teníamos cinco años así que no te recriminaré, soy Alice Cullen._

―Oh, encantada Alice.

―_Ya me conocías Bells, veras, estoy de visita en New York y como Charlie me dio tu número me gustaría que saliéramos a tomar un café._

― ¿Charlie te dio mi número?

―_Pues sí, lo vi cuando Carlisle fue a la jefatura, así que charle con él y me dio tu teléfono cuando le hablé de mi viaje a New York._

Carlisle Cullen, creía reconocer su nombre así que asentí con la cabeza, me golpeé la frente, era obvio que ella no me veía.

― _¿Bella? _―preguntó.

― ¿Ah, si?

―_Por favor, por favor, yo estoy sola en New York y tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante._

Parecía saber demasiadas cosas y se escuchaba como una chica amigable, no podía ser una secuestradora y además… yo tenía 22 años, era grande.

_Estaba vieja._ De hecho una vez escribí acerca de que las arrugas salían a partir de los 20, ¡Dios mío! Recordé el teléfono en mi oreja y asentí.

―Bien, Alice, ¿Dónde nos vemos?

―_Bueno, Charlie me dijo que trabajas cerca de Central Park así que, ¿Conoces el Hard Rock Café Times Square?_

―Si, creo.

―_Bien, nos vemos ahí a las 6:00, te esperare Bells._

―De acuerdo, hasta luego.

Ella colgó y me quede quieta un segundo, no lograba recordarla…

― ¿Qué sucede, Bells? ―musitó Rose.

―Nada ―sacudí la cabeza, era solo que… la voz suave y de soprano de la tal Alice me recordaba a alguien, pero _¿A quién?_

―Bien, existe el punto en la vida en que las personas se vuelven locas, ese momento, para Bella, ha llegado ―dijo Tanya y Rose la acompaño con risas.

No tenían idea de cuanta razón tenían.

…

―_Bella ―musitó una voz linda, me gire para encontrar a un niño de ojos esmeraldas y cabello cobrizo, él sonrió y sentí mis mejillas arder._

―_Hola… ―pensé, pero no recordaba su nombre, no podía._

―_Siempre estaremos juntos ―me dijo mostrándome una pulsera con un pequeño corazón de cristal, este brillo con el sol y él me la coloco en la muñeca, sonreí._

―_Te quiero, Bella ―me sonrió._

―_Y yo a ti… Edward…_

―Edward… ―gemí.

Después de girar mi cabeza varias veces y de lastimar mi cuello noté que me había quedado dormida en mi auto, _Edward…_ nunca había soñado eso ni –en caso de que fuese un recuerdo pasado– lo recordaba…

Sacudí la cabeza y decidí bajar por mi misma al café ya que ahora estaba afuera de este, miré hacia los lados por si alguien me había visto dormir pero no era así, alisé mi blusa blanca y mi falda verde musgo, tome mi saco -muy profesional- y entré, el recepcionista me sonrió.

―Hola, quisiera una mesa… para dos ―su sonrisa se desvaneció.

―Claro, acompáñeme.

Me llevó hasta adentro, el lugar era lindo y muy decorado, había demasías personas aquí así que solo esperé.

_¿Cómo haría Alice Cullen para reconocerme?_

No tenía ni la menor idea de cómo era ella así que para distraerme comencé a jugar con el salero…

― ¡Bella! ―chilló una voz, solté el salero y alguien me abrazó, miré a la chica de cabello negro y ojos verdes y después al montón de sal sobre la mesa, auch, _siete_ años de mala suerte.

― ¿Alice? ―pregunté.

―Soy yo, ah te ves genial Bells, no sabes cuánto te extrañaba.

Le sonreí, ¿Qué podía decirle? '_¿No te recuerdo?'_

―Supongo que también te extrañaba, ¿Cómo has estado?

Eso, preguntas que le haría a cualquiera, así averiguaría más de ella y no me comprometería.

―Pues de maravilla, hace un año termine la preparatoria y ahora estudio diseño de moda, ¿No es genial? Lo es, mis padres te mandan saludos, Esme daría cualquier cosa porque la visitaras y Carlisle no se opondrá, el oso Emmett estudia fuera del país y… es de mi otro hermano del que te quiero hablar…

La mire atentamente, no recordaba el nombre de su otro hermano y no quería equivocarme.

―De acuerdo ―musité.

―Tú lo conoces aunque probablemente no lo recuerdes.

Asentí.

―Tú y el antes eran amigos, él te hizo una promesa y debes hacer que la cumpla.

― ¿Qué promesa? ―pregunté.

―Bien, lo que te tengo que plantear es muy importante, ¿Entiendes? Llevaré tiempo y dedicación planearlo.

El mesero llegó y nos entregó los menús, Alice tomó el suyo y comenzó a verlo distraídamente.

― ¿Qué es tan importante? ―dije tomando el mío.

―Pues… se trata de… ¡Oh, por Dios! ¿De verdad venden esto aquí?

Reí.

―Eso creo.

―Oh, por fin comeré una hamburguesa en tantos meses…

― ¿Desean ordenar? ―musitó el chico mirándonos.

―Ah, sí ―contesté― quiero una hamburguesa California y una ensalada Haystak chicken, también papas fritas y una coca-cola.

Oh Dios, tenía hambre, lo admito, el chico me miro como si tuviera tres cabezas, pero, _¿Y qué?_ Las hamburguesas debían ser pequeñas.

―Yo quiero una hamburguesa mediterránea y papas fritas, una ensalada Cesar con pollo y una limonada ―Alice le sonrió al chico, ¿Por qué no la veía como pensando _"gorda, gorda, gorda"_? Ah, porque Alice era linda y pequeñita, no como yo.

El chico se alejó y Alice volvió al menú.

―Dios, ¿Viste los postres?

―Claro que los vi ―dije mirándola a los ojos.

―Quiero el chocolate caramel cheesecake ―dijo.

―Y yo el de fresa.

Alice rió.

―Ah, lo siento, en Forks tengo dieta y jure no comer cosas como estas, pero aquí nadie me vigila ―me guiñó un ojo.

―Claro, por mi no te preocupes.

Cuando trajeron los platillos dejamos de hablar, para concentrarnos en la comida, que parecía ser más grande de lo que creíamos, Dios, ¿Qué no conocían la comida rápida neoyorquina? Se suponía que pagaríamos demasiado y la comida seria tamaño infantil, pero esa hamburguesa podía ser más grande que mi cabeza.

Después de bromear acerca de la comida y comer hasta llenar, Alice me miró seriamente.

―Bella, lo que te tengo que pedir es demasiado… extraño.

La mire mientras fruncía el ceño.

―Pues… solo dilo y te diré si puedo hacerlo.

―Tú conoces a mi hermano, quiero que hagamos algo con él y su promesa.

― ¿Cómo qué?

―Mi hermano tiene 25 años, y no está casado, mamá y papá se preocupan por el pero a él no le interesa ninguna mujer y…

― ¿Has pensado las posibilidades de la homo…?

― ¡No! ¡Mi hermano no es gay! ―chilló.

―De acuerdo, de acuerdo ―oculté una sonrisa debajo de una expresión asustada.

―Él te prometió algo ―dijo, su tono era misterioso.

― ¿Qué me prometió? ―susurré.

―Recuerdo ese día, fue tan gracioso, ustedes eran unos pequeños, tan tiernos y adorables…

―Alice ―la llamé.

― ¿Qué?

― ¿Qué es lo que me prometió tu hermano?

―Fue hace tanto. Tú eras una linda niñita… tu cabello café y tus sonrojos, eres igual pero más… grande.

―No, no tan grande ―dije.

―No, no de ese modo, eres joven pero cambiaste, ahora eres una mujer y él es un hombre.

Asentí, Alice sonrió.

― ¿Me dirás que es lo que tu hermano me prometió?

―Eh, si…

Esperé, Alice sonrió.

― ¿Hoy?

―Bella… ―suspiró―, de acuerdo, lo haré.

Alice se acomodó en su asiento, me miró, nerviosa.

―Que cuando fuesen adultos se casarían.

― ¡¿Qué? ―grité provocando que varias personas del lugar me miraran, pero no me importó.

―Bella, Bella, por favor, piénsalo, no tienes que casarte con él, esto es una venganza, mi hermano me dijo que por ser una duende nunca encontraría el amor, que me consiguiera un arcoíris y monedas de oro para ser feliz, pero quiero que aprenda su lección…

― ¿La lección de no insultarte? ―pregunté.

―Amm, si, esa también.

―Alice, no…

― ¡Por favor, por favor! ¡Te pagaré!

Sacudí mi cabeza.

―Bien, iré a visitar a Charlie en dos semanas, puedo visitar a tu hermano pero júrame que mi padre no se enterara.

―A menos de que tú se lo digas ―me sonrió.

―Bien, no se lo diré, entonces hay un trato, te ayudo a vengarte y tu…

―Juro ser tu mejor amiga para siempre y por el resto de la eternidad.

Reí.

―Wow, gracias por eso.

Ella sonrió.

―No, bueno, el caso es que tienes que ir a Forks y decirle a mi hermano: _"Soy Isabella Swan, hace algunos años cuando éramos pequeños me juraste que nos casaríamos… así que vine para hacerlo" _–ella rió–, entonces mi hermano hará algo como decir_: "Lo siento, no podemos casarnos" _así que eso será todo, él quedara traumado por unos días y esa será mi venganza.

― ¿Planeaste todo esto solamente porque dijo que eras un duende?

―Y que me quedaría sin amor el resto de mi vida, el hecho de que él sea un gruñón enorme sin sentido del cariño y el romance no me importa, lo hare pagar…

Asentí mientras la miraba apretar la servilleta en sus manos. Nota mental: nunca hacer enojar a Alice Cullen.

Después de despedirme de ella juré llamarla de nuevo, nos veríamos varias veces antes de irnos a Forks, camine hasta mi auto y lo conduje por las calles mientras pensaba.

El hermano de Alice tenía 25 años y a Alice ya le parecía un problema el no casarse, yo tenía 22… ¿Aun encontraría al amor de mi vida? ¿O tendría que conformarme con el chico del correo?

Esperaba con el alma encontrar al amor de mi vida… o que el chico del correo lo fuera.

Me estremecí, no, no podía ser él… ah, demonios.

Abrí la puerta de mi departamento y después de cerrar camine directo hasta mi cama, me dejé caer sobre ella y suspiré.

Un recuerdo invadió mi mente y salté de mi cama, me gire sobre mi misma hasta mi buró y busqué en el desesperadamente.

Suspiré cuando los recuerdos me embargaron de nuevo y la pulsera de plata con su corazón de cristal centelleó a la luz de la luna de New York.

― ¿Estás aquí? ―gritó Rose.

Deje la pulsera en el buró de nuevo y suspiré, caminé hasta la sala y me encontré a Rose recostada en el sofá.

―Sí.

―Wow, Bella te perdí durante todo el día, ¿Dónde estuviste?

―Eh, con… una chica… ex-amiga de Forks ―sonreí.

―Uh, perfecto.

― ¿Y tú?

―Con Peter, oh Dios, él es tan sexy… pero de cualquier manera… no me interesa lo suficiente, él es… tan ah, no sé explicarme.

― ¿Aburrido? ¿Superficial? ¿Machista?

Rosalie sonrió.

―Ajá, una mezcla de las tres.

― ¿Quieres cenar? ―pregunté.

―Dios no, Peter me llevo a cenar.

―Bien ―sonreí. No podía pensar en comer nada mas, aun sentía el pastel en mi garganta.

―Y ¿Qué hiciste con tu ex amiga de Forks?

―Bueno, no es tan ex amiga de Forks, es mi amiga y se llama Alice.

―Wow, genial.

―Ella quería hablar, tu sabes, Charlie… eh, lo visitaré pronto y… me hablo de su familia y de su hermano…

―Uh, ustedes fueron algo más que amigos, ¿Cierto?

Me ruboricé.

―Eh, no, Rose… pero… creo que estoy comprometida.

Rosalie saltó, sus ojos me miraron, sorprendidos.

Rodé los ojos.

―No de ese modo, Rose.

― ¿Cómo que no de ese modo? ¿Hay modos de comprometerte?

―Ajá, es decir, no Rose, fue… una cosa de niños, no es nada, ah, te lo explicare luego ¿De acuerdo?

―Bien… ―sonrió― oh, Bella, has crecido, ya no eres mi niña –se limpió una lagrima imaginaria de los ojos.

―No me casaré, Alice solo quiere hacerle una broma a su hermano…

―Entonces suerte, Bells.

―Juro que la necesitaré ―sonreí.

Y vaya que así sería.

* * *

**Eh, otra loca historia, ya, sé que es idéntica a un comercial de cerveza pero ¡No me culpen a mí! La culpa de todo es de mi cerebro inútil que en vez de estudiar matemáticas hace… **_**esto, **_**ámenlo, ódienlo, insúltenlo al fin que no tiene mamá (:**

**Subo esta historia porque no tengo nada que hacer (además de tarea pendiente), y porque es cumple de Robert y no quería quedarme sin subir nada hoy C: así que léanla y si no les gusta amenácenme por mensajitos de muerte en facebook, hahaha, si ya tengo mensajes absurdos de facebook, al menos que valgan la pena si son suyos (:**

**Eh, ok, también acepto reviews, gracias por leer todas mis tonterías.**


	2. Cambios

**Disclaimer: Crepúsculo no me pertenece, es de Stephenie Meyer y el comercial en que se basa esta historia tampoco :/ ni siquiera bebo cerveza O:**

* * *

**~Wedding promises.**

**Capítulo 2– Cambios**

El teléfono de la casa sonaba con insistencia, tape mi cara con la almohada pero eso no silenció el molesto sonido.

― ¡Rose! ―Grité.

No contestó, ignoré el teléfono y me acurruqué en la cama, esperando la contestadora.

―_'Hola, hablas a casa de Bella Swan y Rosalie Hale, no estamos ahora pero…'_ ―esa era mi voz.

―'_¡Claro que no estamos! ¡Estamos de fiesta! ¡Wooo! Deja tu mensaje y tal vez te llame, besos'_ ―sonó el bip después del lindo mensaje de Rose, aunque admito que los demás eran más extraños como 'Juro llamarte guapo', sonreí.

―Interesante mensaje ―dijo la voz de Alice y luego soltó unas risitas―, se que estas ahí Bella, te escuche gritar_ '¡Rose!'_, pero ábreme por favor, tengo que mostrarte más cosas para que todo sea perfecto y también para lograr que tal vez recuerdes mas…, además te tengo un regalo, ábreme ¿Si…?

Me levanté de la cama, tocaron a la puerta y Alice gritó:

― ¡Abre Bella! ¡Por favor!

―Voy… ―musité.

Alice gritó más cosas, pero la ignoré, camine hasta mi baño con los ojos cerrados, encendí la luz y vi ropa por doquier.

Mierda, estaba en el armario. Salí de él y entré al baño, lavé mi rostro y traté de peinarme, pero cuando no lo logré salí y abrí la puerta para que Alice entrara.

―Hola Bella ―sonrió.

―Mmhmm…

― ¿Cómo estás?

―Mmm…

―Dios Bella, son las 7, no es tan temprano…

―Es sábado… ―musité.

―Uh, eso no importa Bells, porque quiero que hablemos del plan.

―Ok… ―mascullé.

Alice entró, traía con ella una maleta mediana… ¿Venía a vivir aquí?

Dejó la maleta en el centro de la sala y la abrió, de ella comenzó a sacar ropa algo demasiado grande para ella… eh esperen.

― ¿Qué es eso?

―Ropa para ti ―contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

―Yo no necesito ropa…

―Oh, lo siento pero si la necesitas Bella, además es un favor, te la compré y las amigas se regalan y intercambian ropa, no te quejes.

―Alice… ―susurré.

― ¡Mira esto! ―chilló, mostrándome una blusa roja, era linda… creo.

―Uh, es bonita…

―Póntela, ¿sí?

―Eh…

Me miro con ojos de perrito triste.

― ¿Por favor?

―Ok, bien.

Alice sonrió, radiante, tome la blusa y me cambié en el baño.

― ¡Esto también! ―dijo dándome una falda negra, era demasiado pequeña… muy a lo Tanya y con eso solo me refería a que no era mi estilo.

―No… Alice…

― ¡Solo pruébatelo! ¿Sí?

Me la puse también, salí y ella estaba sonriendo cuando llegue hasta ella.

― ¿Y…?

― ¡Perfecta!

Asentí y camine de nuevo para entrar al baño.

― ¡Espera! ¿Puedo al menos terminar de jugar a Barbie Bella?

―Alice…

―Por favor, mientras tanto te hablare de la familia.

No sé cómo sucedió, pero de pronto ahí estaba, sentada mientras Alice revolvía mi cabello y yo veía un pequeño álbum de fotos de su familia.

― ¿Es ella tu madre? ―pregunté, al ver una foto de una mujer hermosa de cabello del color del caramelo, sonreí… ella tenía un pequeño niño de cabellos negros en sus brazos.

―Sí, recuerda: Esme, Bella, mi mamá se llama Esme.

―Es hermosa… ―susurré.

―Él es mi padre; Carlisle.

Observé al hombre con un uniforme de baseball, junto a una pequeña de cabellos negros que cargaba un bate enorme para una chica de unos siete años.

―Y apuesto a que esta eres tú… ―sonreí.

―Ajá, Carlisle estaba enseñándome a batear, pero no soy buena para eso… soy mejor como lanzadora.

―Te creo.

En otra foto estaba un chico musculoso, su cabello era negro y rizado, tenía un uniforme de futbol americano y dos líneas rojas en sus mejillas, mostraba los músculos de sus brazos y una Alice adolescente le sacaba la lengua.

― ¿Él es Emmett?

―Sí, él es Emm, es un tonto –rió.

― ¿Y qué hay de tu otro hermano?

―Él… a él no le gusta demasiado tomarse fotos, es demasiado reservado.

―Oh, de acuerdo.

Alice paró de peinarme y se acercó a su bolso, sacó su celular de él y me mostró una foto.

―Eh, él es, pero no se ve más que su espalda… lo siento.

Observé la pequeña pantalla del lujoso aparato, en la que se veía un piano de cola de color negro y en ella un chico, bueno, no tan chico…

Su cabello lucía oscuro por la poca luz y sus manos se recargaban en las teclas del piano con suavidad.

Mi corazón latió con fuerza, era extraño de verdad…

―Él toca el piano… ―susurré más que preguntar.

―Sí, y no es por alardear de él pero lo hace bien ―sonrió.

Mis dedos acariciaron la pantalla del teléfono, como si de verdad pudiera tocarlo y un agradable cosquilleo los invadió.

Recordé a Alice y mis mejillas se encendieron cuando note su mirada sobre mí, ella rió.

―Eh, no importa que solo se vea su espalda.

―Se nota, ¿Huh? –sonrió.

Le regresé su teléfono y Alice sonrió, me miré en el espejo, sorprendida.

― ¿Cómo lo hiciste? ―musité.

Esa no era yo, ella era elegante y lucia genial, sonreí por inercia y ella también lo hizo, entonces si era yo…

―Simple, además esa eres tú, no hice nada especial.

Sonreí aun más,

―Y ahora paseemos, este será mi día contigo: un día en la vida de Bella Swan ―anunció.

―De acuerdo ―asentí.

Alice tomó su bolsa y yo la mía, hoy sería un día divertido.

― ¿Cómo supiste mi dirección? ―pregunté, riendo.

―Tu padre me dio tu dirección y tu teléfono pero antes de venir te llamé, sería demasiado extraño si viniera a tu casa sin siquiera habernos hecho amigas de nuevo y por eso te invité a comer.

Asentí, aunque todo ya había sido bastante extraño aceptaba que podía ser más extraño aun, con Alice no se sabía.

―Ok, solo iré a buscar algo en mi oficina, se supone que hoy no trabajo pero no quiero retrasarme si iré a Forks contigo.

―Wow, esto es tan genial.

Reí.

―Iremos en mi auto.

Alice asintió.

―Yo no traje mi auto, viajo en taxi ―sonrió.

―Eso sí que ayuda a ahorrar.

―Lo sé.

Entré junto a Alice a mi auto y conduje hasta el edificio donde trabajaba, Alice se quejó de que conducía demasiado lento y que si no pasaba de 80km no valía la pena subir. Estacioné el auto en el lugar de siempre y caminé junto a Alice hasta entrar por las puertas giratorias.

Muchas miradas se posaron en nosotras, claro, cualquiera desearía ver a Alice, se veía tan pequeña y especial… pero también algunas miradas escépticas se posaron sobre mí.

Mi rostro no tardo demasiado en ponerse del mismo color rojo de mi atuendo.

Caminé hasta el elevador y presione el botón de subir. Muchas veces.

―Es un lindo lugar ―sonrió Alice.

Le devolví la sonrisa pero noté que varios chicos del lugar la miraban con _demasiado _interés, Dios, era Alice… ¿Se suponía que tenía que cuidarla? Era mi amiga pero… tal vez a ella le interesara alguno, ah, mis amigas no eran ni parecían tan pequeñas e indefensas y no me invadía en impulso de protegerlas.

Pero eso pasaba con Alice, así que gruñí un poco y entré al elevador con ella, las compuertas se cerraban lentamente y aunque se hubiesen movido con mayor rapidez nada habría impedido que Cayo entrara junto a nosotras.

―Hola, Isabella ―sonrió, wow, era la primera sonrisa que me dirigía en… ¿Dos años? No importaba, pues ni siquiera me miraba a mí, sino a Alice.

― ¿Hola? ―respondí.

Cayo me miró, esperando, pero si no me hablaba en otros momentos no tenia porque presentarle a mi mejor amiga… es decir, a Alice, él no merecía nada.

Cayo era uno de los principales fundadores de la revista, tanto como Aro y Marcus, pero él era el único soltero de los tres.

Sí, y se aprovechaba de su poderío para fingir ser joven y siempre tener a su lado a una hermosa chica, pero Alice no sería la siguiente.

Él era… algo intimidante, gobernaba por medio del miedo, pero a mí él no me interesaba, nunca lo había hecho.

―Eh, ¿Me presentarás a tu amiga?

_Diablos, _pensé que sería más sutil.

―Humm, de acuerdo, ella es Alice Cullen, Alice, él es Cayo el vicepresidente de la revista ―me encogí de hombros―, listo, nos vemos Cayo.

Bajé del elevador y Alice salió conmigo, cuando las puertas se cerraron explotó en carcajadas.

― ¡Dios! No te atrevas a decirme que él trataba de coquetear conmigo, ¿De acuerdo? Creo que él es mayor que mi padre ―rió de nuevo.

―Creo que él es incluso mayor que tu abuelo ―sonreí.

Alice rió con más fuerza.

―No lo dudo.

Sonreí y tomé el pomo de la puerta de mi oficina.

―Bien, esta es mi oficina, vamos, sacaré los papeles y nos iremos.

―Ok, vamos.

Entré y caminé directo hasta el escritorio, tomé los apuntes y los artículos que había terminado y me volví hacia Alice, ella miraba una de mis repisas con fotografías, en ella había varias de mi familia y de mis antiguos hogares, incluyendo Forks.

― ¿Dónde está Renee ahora? ―preguntó.

―En Jacksonville, con Phil ―traté de sonreír pero no lo logré.

―Tus fotos son geniales, ¿Tú las tomaste?

―Sí, todas con una cámara desechable diferente.

―Si te interesara lo suficiente podrías dedicarte a la fotografía, me encantan tus fotos. Como esta –tomó la del bosque trasero de la casa de Charlie, en Forks–, es hermosa…

―No, no lo es, ah, vamos Alice antes de que…

― ¡Bella! ―rió Rosalie, entrando y abriendo la puerta en todo lo que esta podía– te llame y no contestaste, eres mala… eh, hola –le sonrió a Alice.

―Rose, ella es Alice Cullen, Alice ella es Rosalie Hale, vivimos juntas y Rose es mi amiga… ―expliqué.

―Hola Rosalie ―sonrió Alice.

―No, no, no, dime Rose, por favor Alice ―Rose devolvió la sonrisa.

―Hey, esta mañana huiste sin hablarme ―le recriminé.

―No, si te llamé, pero golpeaste tu lámpara y la tiraste al suelo gruñendo. Debes saber que es genial que no haya sido mi cara la que golpeaste –rió.

―Yo no pienso lo mismo ―le dirigí una pequeña sonrisa.

―Y ¿ahora qué harán? ―preguntó.

―Bella me llevara de compras ―dijo Alice.

― ¡Oh! ¿Puedo ir con ustedes? ¡Las amaré! Necesito distraerme unos momentos, eso de solo trabajar y salir con chicos es frustrante, tengo que salir con chicas también.

―Claro, te entiendo, es terrible salir con muchos chicos guapos, hay que romper la rutina ―dije con sarcasmo.

―Tú si me comprendes, Bella. Por eso te quiero.

Alice rió.

―Bueno, vámonos ―dije.

―Sí, solo déjame ir por mi bolso y avisarle a Jasper ―dijo Rose saliendo rápidamente.

― ¿Jasper es su novio? ―preguntó Alice.

―No, son hermanos solamente. Y no, nada incestuoso por ahí.

―Oh ―fue toda su respuesta.

Salimos de la oficina y caminé hacia el elevador.

―Hey, Bella, ¿Dónde está el baño?

―Eh, por ese pasillo, la puerta roja ―sonreí.

―Te veré abajo ―sonrió.

Asentí y entré al elevador, presione el botón de planta baja y espere, junto a mi entró Jacob, vestido sin su uniforme café, no, tenía unos pantalones ajustados y una camiseta verde, espere que mi corazón se apretara al menos un poco…

Pero eso no pasó.

¿Cómo rayos? Se suponía que _él _me gustaba ¿O no?

Sus ojos negros como el carbón recorrieron mi rostro, como si fuera la primera vez en que el me veía.

―Hola ―sonrió, mostrando sus dientes blancos, lo mire de frente, esperando ruborizarme o ponerme nerviosa… y de nuevo mi cuerpo me traicionó, no pasó nada.

―Hola ―contesté con demasiada indiferencia.

―Jacob Black, un placer ―me tendió su mano.

Fruncí el ceño, me habían presentado a él al menos cinco veces y ahora lo hacía de nuevo. Al menos algo había cambiado en esa rutina, ahora se presentaba él mismo.

―Isabella Swan ―le sonreí, pero no estreché su mano, él la bajo lentamente.

―Tu nombre me parece familiar… ―musitó, traté de no rodar los ojos y mi mente se estremeció: _¿Tan fácil de olvidar era?_

― ¿Tal vez será porque trabajas en el mismo lugar que yo? ―espeté con sarcasmo, fui ruda pero… de algún modo no me importó.

― ¿De verdad?

―Sí, entregas el correo en mi oficina diariamente… pero no importa –suspiré.

―Oh, creo que he estado despistado estos últimos días… ―musitó.

_Te conozco desde hace siete meses, Jacob. Genial._

―Ya creo…

―Así que… ¿Te gustaría salir algún día?

Lo miré, mi piso se acercaba y… mi mente estaba colapsando por tonterías, tonterías como que era aun tiempo para casarme, reí internamente, boda falsa con el hermano de Alice… sonreí.

― ¿Isabella? ―preguntó.

― ¿Qué? ―pregunté también.

― ¿Quisieras… salir… conmigo?

Asentí lentamente.

―Claro…

―Dame tu número Bella, te llamaré ―sonrió de nuevo.

Teclee mecánicamente mi numero en su teléfono, Jacob sonrió y se despidió con algunas palabras, asentí y él sonrió aun mas.

¿No se suponía que eso es lo que quería? Salir con él… no quedarme solterona… no sé, quería cualquier cosa para aferrarme en esos momentos.

Pero _esa_ en especifico no me hacia feliz para nada.

Alice y Rosalie llegaron hasta mí, sonriendo y conversando, detrás de ellas venia Jasper, era una sorpresa, él nunca salía de su oficina si no era asunto de vida o muerte.

Él caminaba detrás de ambas chicas, cuidándolas de algo… entonces su mirada azul se cruzó con la esmeralda de Alice.

Diablos, Alice vino a revolucionar totalmente mi trabajo.

A Jasper le gustaba Alice.

Sonreí un poco y caminé junto a ellas a mi auto, pero Rose se negó y nos llevó en su convertible al centro comercial.

Ellas eran compatibles en eso de las compras, hablaban y hablaban de ropa y ambas coincidían en que era necesario elegir mi ropa por mí, no me importo, podían hacerlo no importaba si yo me quejaba.

Ni siquiera pude comprender nada de lo que ellas hacían, mi mente estaba centrada en Jacob.

Pero no de una buena forma, era tonta mi obsesión con él, él ni siquiera había notado mi existencia y yo… ah, yo nada.

No, porque ahora ni siquiera me ruborizaba frente a él.

Recordaba mis sentimientos cuando él estaba cerca, me ruborizaba y no podía dejar de verlo y admirar que era guapo.

Pese a que Rose había estado tratando meses atrás que Jasper y yo saliéramos, solamente éramos amigos, muy buenos amigos.

Mi mente estaba de verdad confundida.

Mientras Rose y Alice conducían de vuelta a casa y cantaban a todo pulmón, no podía dejar de ver esos ojos verdes en mi mente…

_Sus _ojos.

Sí, porque lo había soñado a él, _de nuevo._

_Ambos en un bosque, ambos mirándonos a los ojos… pero éramos solamente unos niños._

_Sus ojos verdes casi cubiertos por su algo largo cabello cobrizo me miraban con intensidad, me estremecían y no podía pensar con claridad, su mano se había levantado entre nosotros y había acariciado mi mejilla con su tacto suave y helado como la brisa del invierno._

_Sus labios rosados se entreabrieron y su aliento de miel llego hasta mi, tan real… tan palpable…_

―_Isabella… ―musitó._

_Mi ceño se frunció, Edward enarco una ceja en una muda pregunta._

―_Solo Bella ―sonreí._

―_Solo Bella ―aceptó._

Y de alguna manera -extraña y retorcida manera- me sentía diferente, a hacia unos pocos días.

Tal vez en el tiempo en el que Alice había llegado a mi vida, según ella de nuevo.

Pero sabía completamente que estos cambios y lo demás eran por mis sueños, mis estúpidos sueños extraños y contradictorios.

Y por sobre todas las cosas, era por _él._

Era por Edward, él niño de mis sueños… y no era para nada literalmente.

Tenía que encontrarlo, recordarlo.

Así que haría todo por ello.

* * *

**¡Hola! Wow, de verdad les gusto mi parodia al comercial, gracias (: ¡de verdad!**

**Aclarando: No, Bella es la Bella que conocemos, delgaducha, odia los deportes, cae con facilidad al suelo y es distraída… ah, comencé a describirme a mi XD**

**De acuerdo, los capítulos serán cortos pero hare que valgan la pena, no tengo aun fecha de actualización segura, depende de mi inspiración y mi tiempo libre (:**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	3. Fracasos

**Disclaimer: Crepúsculo no me pertenece, es de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**~Wedding promises.**

**3– Fracasos**

Entré junto a las chicas a mi departamento, ellas seguían hablando, me senté en el sofá tratando de despejar un poco mi cabeza y hasta entonces fui consciente de las muchas bolsas que me rodeaban.

― ¿Cómo consiguieron todo esto? ―pregunté.

―Tú te distrajiste, es tu culpa y no podremos devolver nada ―dijo Alice.

―Amén ―rió Rose.

―P-pero…

Bien, no tenia excusa ni nada que decir, en ese momento no me importaba demasiado.

―De acuerdo ―susurré.

―Dios mío, dime ahora mismo que te sucede Isabella Marie Swan, ahora mismo deberías estar gruñendo y tirando la ropa por la ventana pero no estás haciéndolo.

―No me pasa nada Rose…

―Sí, Bella, te comportas_ diferente… ―_sonrió Alice.

―No. Tú te estás riendo Alice, tú sabes que pasa ―la acusó Rose.

―No, yo no sé nada Rose…

Mi celular vibró, al leer la pantalla esta recitaba 'número desconocido'. Me levanté y camine hasta el baño, deje a las chicas hablando.

― ¿Hola? ―pregunté.

―_Bella, ¿Qué tal?_

― ¿Jacob? ―no podía ser…

―_Ajá, soy yo, Jacob._

_Ya lo había notado…_

―Eh, hola Jacob.

―_Hola nena, eh pues yo estaba aquí y pensé… hey, ¿Por qué no vamos mañana al cine?_

―Eh, Jacob, dijiste que me llamarías pero… ¿No es demasiado pronto?

Él rió.

―_No, no me parece demasiado pronto._

En fin ¿Qué sabia yo? No era la reina de las citas, en mi vida había tenido menos de 5… genial.

―Oh, está bien, ¿Dónde nos vemos?

―_Pues… dime tu dirección y pasare por ti._

Suspiré y le di mi dirección e indicaciones para que no se perdiera.

―_De acuerdo, paso por ti mañana a las ocho _―dijo.

―Ok, te veo luego Jacob.

―_Jake. Dime Jake._

Reí.

―De acuerdo, hasta pronto Jake.

―_Adiós Bella._

Colgué, era estúpida la manera en la que mis expectativas podían cambiar por sueños tontos. Jake era real, no como… Edward.

Pero Edward tenía que ser real, yo nunca había comprado esa pulsera del corazón de cristal.

Él era real, tenía que serlo.

La puerta del baño se abrió, Alice entró por ella, sonriendo y con un vestido azul en sus manos.

―Bella, pruébate este, es perfecto para ti y es el color favorito de… ¿Qué haces? ―pregunto viéndome, si, debía ser extraño tener la mirada perdida y un celular en la mano.

―Nada… ―sacudí la cabeza― ¿Qué decías?

―Oh, que te pruebes este ―sonrió.

Asentí, tomé el vestido de tela suave en mis manos y Alice esperó.

―Alice ¿Cuál es el nombre de tu hermano?

Ella se tensó y se giró rápidamente hacia la puerta.

―Él… Anthony, su nombre es Anthony, ahora ponte ese vestido y sal para que podamos verte ―abrió la puerta del baño y salió de este, dejándome de nuevo sola.

_Anthony… _Anthony Cullen.

Mi estomago se revolvió, Dios, ese nombre me era tan malditamente familiar.

¿Acaso tenía un tío Anthony? No lo recordaba de ser así…

Alice y Rosalie me obligaron a probarme toda la ropa que me habían comprado y después comenzaron a probársela ellas, me senté en el sofá mientras ellas se contoneaban por el departamento.

Y me quedé dormida.

…

_Y estaba en ese prado -en nuestro prado-, de nuevo._

_Estaba sola, o algo así, el césped era verde, pero no cualquier verde, verde oscuro, verde profundo…_

_Verde Forks._

_Deje de pensar en eso cuando lo vi a él de nuevo._

_Entró del lado izquierdo del prado, sonriendo con esa sonrisa que solo me dirigía a mí, la torcida, algo mas ladeada hacia la izquierda._

_Pero era diferente, era mayor… aparentaba tener catorce o quince años._

_Y al verme, noté que yo también parecía una niña de 13 años, sonreí. Habíamos crecido._

―_Hola ―sonrió._

_Miré sus ojos verdes, mis piernas se movieron por si solas hasta él._

―_Hola ―contesté._

_Su mano acarició mi mejilla y dejó un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja, me pregunté por cuánto tiempo se repetirían los sueños._

_Por mi no había problema si se repetían siempre._

―_Volviste ―cantó._

―_Tenía que hacerlo ―contesté._

_Él miro hacia el suelo, cuando su mirada subió de nuevo era más triste… al instante mi estado de ánimo cambio hasta ser reflejo del suyo mismo._

―_No vuelvas a irte ―rogó._

_La desesperación me invadió, no quería irme._

―_No sé donde estoy._

―_Estas en casa ―dijo, sus manos acunaron mi rostro con suavidad, mire sus ojos y supe que él decía la verdad, estaba en casa._

―_Eso ya lo sé ―sonreí._

―_Nunca lo olvides ―susurró, acercándose._

_Se acercaba, iba a besarme… iba a hacerlo…_

―_Edward…_

―_Nunca lo olvides Bella, nunca Bella… Bella…_

_Cerré los ojos esperando el beso, sentí un leve roce en mis labios, pero fue lo suficiente para que mi corazón se descontrolara y me hiciera desear más._

…

―Bella… Bella… ¡Bella! ―dijo una voz, no era la de Edward, abrí los ojos y encontré a Alice frente a mí, gruñí.

― ¡Con una mierda! ¡Yo quería más!

― ¿Más qué?

Alice rió. Maldición, lo dije en voz alta.

Me ruboricé, Alice rió de nuevo.

― ¿Qué sucede? ―pregunté.

―Eh, nada, solo que son las 12 del día y nos quedamos dormidas, creo que nos cansamos demasiado ayer…

Reí.

―Lo sé ―sonreí.

―Y Rose dijo que hoy es domingo de flojera, así que saco botes de helado y estamos viendo películas en la sala. Ven con nosotras.

―Genial, ya voy ―me puse de pie y caminé hacia al baño.

―Eh, Bella ―me llamó Alice.

― ¿Si? ―pregunté.

― ¿Quién es Edward? ―enarco una ceja.

Me ruboricé, mierda, mierda, mierda, ¿Cuánto maldito tiempo llevaba ahí Alice?

―Uh, él es, mi… eh, perro, se murió y lo extraño… sí, eso ―balbuceé.

―Oh, vaya lástima ―dijo sin dejar de sonreír, me estremecí.

―Sí, lo sé ―entré al baño rápidamente, vaya estupidez.

Minutos después estaba junto a las chicas, comiendo helado y hablando acerca de las películas que veíamos.

―Quiero ver la de 'Cartas a Julieta' ―dijo Alice―, vi el tráiler y me encanto, ya saben, esa cosa del amor verdadero y que pase lo que pase las almas gemelas se unirán de nuevo ―me dirigió una mirada pequeña.

Rosalie asintió, porque debajo de esa fachada de chica fría que solo sale con chicos para divertirse y nunca se comprometerá, Rose era una romántica de closet.

Ellas me miraron, esperando que dijera algo bueno de esa película, pero no sería así.

―Pues yo muero por ver la de 'Pesadilla en la calle Elm', ya saben, Freddy Krueger y sangre y asesinatos y insomnio. Eso es lo mío ―sonreí.

Rosalie y Alice se alejaron un poco de mi, 'asustadas'. Rodé los ojos.

―Dramáticas ―musité.

―Dios, nada de romance por la cabeza de Bella ―Rose sacudió la cabeza fingiendo decepción.

―Claro que si, Rose, Bella tiene el romance en la sangre.

Miré a Alice frunciendo el ceño, pero no pregunte nada más.

―Ah, acabo de recordar que saldré con Jacob.

Rosalie escupió el helado de chocolate que se llevaba a la boca y Alice se atragantó con la soda.

― ¡¿Qué? ―gritaron ambas, pero con diferentes razones, Rosalie sonreía y Alice parecía… desesperadamente perdida.

― ¡¿Cómo? ―exigió Rose.

― ¡¿Quién es él?

―El novio de Bella ―dijo Rose.

― ¿Qué? ―chilló Alice.

―No, esperen: si, saldré con Jacob. Como, eh, pues él lo pidió. Quién es, eh, el cartero de la oficina o algo así… ―aclaré.

― ¿Por qué? ―preguntó Alice de nuevo― ¿Cuándo lo hizo?

―No sé porque lo hizo, pero fue ayer.

Alice asintió frenéticamente, luego gimió.

― ¡Demonios! ¡Es mi culpa! ¡Yo te hice sexy! ¡Creé un monstruo!

―No, no es tu culpa Alice… ¿Qué? ¿Soy yo el monstruo? ―pregunté.

― ¿Cuándo vendrá él? ―preguntó Rose.

―A las ocho.

― ¡Isabella Marie Swan! ¡Son las 6!

― ¿Y…?

No dijo nada, se levantó y corrió hacia mi habitación y al volver comenzó a lanzarme ropa.

―Alice, tu elige la ropa, yo la peinaré.

Alice asintió, inconforme, me dio un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa gris, además de una chaqueta.

Rosalie me peino alaciando y acomodando mí cabello y me maquillaron un poco.

Mientras esperábamos a que Jacob llegara, ellas hablaron conmigo de tonterías de primeras citas. Bueno, solo Rose, Alice estaba… algo enfadada.

Cuando Jacob llegó Rose me arrastró hasta afuera del departamento.

Polos opuestos, pensé al ver a Alice y a Rosalie despidiéndose de mí, Rose era tan alta y rubia, mientras que Alice era bajita y de cabello negro, eran completamente distintas, la sonrisa de Rose y la mueca de Alice me lo demostraban.

Ambas expresiones eran causadas por mi 'cita' con Jacob.

A Alice le parecía tonto salir con un chico que me había ignorado meses enteros y solamente se había interesado en mí por mi apariencia.

Mientras que a Rose le alegraba, según ella '_ya hacía falta un chico guapo en mi vida… si, aunque te conformes con Jacob'._

Su comentario no podía haber sido más contraproducente, pero aun así, salí al recibidor cuando Jacob llegó.

Él estaba ahí, con unos jeans desgastados artísticamente y una chaqueta de cuero, luciendo peligroso… y según las miradas que Leah, la recepcionista le dirigía para nada disimuladamente, también lucia sexy.

Le dirigí una sonrisa pequeña al verlo, pero Jacob se acercó y me abrazó, sí, como si fuéramos amigos desde hacía años.

―Hola Bella, te ves preciosa.

―Gracias ―sonreí.

―A ti ―sonrió.

Tomó mi mano y caminamos juntos hasta afuera del edificio y entonces me aterré, Jacob había traído con él su motocicleta.

Caminamos hasta esta y vi el otro casco que venía con ella, reprimí un estremecimiento.

―Vamos nena ―sonrió y me dio uno de los cascos, reí al pensar que Rosalie lo mataría por arruinar mi peinado 'sofisticado' pero no me importó, ella me obligó a venir con Jacob.

Sonreí y lo puse en su lugar, Jacob subió a la moto y palmeó el lugar detrás de él, subí y rodeé la cintura de Jacob con mis brazos.

No había porque estar nerviosa, era solo una moto.

― ¿Es tu primera vez? ―preguntó.

―Eh, ¿Por qué lo dices?

―Porque me aprietas demasiado, Bella. O es eso o me deseas.

―Ah ―me ruboricé―, ¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo conduces esta moto?

―Desde ayer ―me dirigió una sonrisa antes de encenderla y conducir.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y lo apreté más aun, Jacob rió.

La sensación del viento en mi cara era genial, la adrenalina corría por mi sangre, y me encantó.

Reí mientras veía las calles y a las personas alejarse con rapidez, en menos tiempo del pensado estábamos ambos afuera del cine, riendo.

― ¿Cuál quieres ver, Bella?

―Cualquiera ―sonreí.

Jacob eligió la de pesadilla en la calle Elm, sonreí y entre junto a él, compramos palomitas, refrescos y golosinas antes de entrar.

La función comenzó y disfrute de la película mientras estaba junto a Jacob, pero no podía engañarme, no había nada… de química entre nosotros. Nada.

Antes él se acercaba y yo… me ponía nerviosa, me hacia torpe y incluso aun mas patosa, me exaltaba por cualquier tontería y no podía dejar de mirarlo.

Pero ahora no era así, no, me interesaba más la película que el chico a mi lado, cada vez que por 'accidente' nuestras manos se tocaban… no pasaba nada, Jacob trato tomar mi mano algunas veces… pero la aleje tratando de ser sutil.

No funcionó, él no me interesaba, ya no de _ese _modo.

Era… como un buen amigo, con el que podía ir al cine, conversar, reír… pero solo eso, no podía imaginar nada más.

_Ni quería hacerlo._

Al finalizar la película decidí nunca jamás volver a dormir, no si Freddy Krueger podía entrar en mis sueños.

Bueno, al menos él no era el único que podía hacerlo.

Me giré hacia Jacob, él estaba dormido, sacudí su hombro.

―Jake… Jacob…

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, él grito y yo hice lo mismo. Me había dado un susto peor que de muerte.

―Lo siento, lo siento, no creí poder asustarte tanto ―se disculpo.

―Idiota ―gruñí.

―Lo siento, Bella… de verdad.

Asentí con la cabeza, Jacob rió un poco.

―De verdad te asusto la película ¿Cierto?

Gemí.

―Dios, esto es peor que cuando vi la película del payaso diabólico.

― ¿_Eso_? ―preguntó.

― ¡No lo digas! ―gemí de nuevo.

Jacob rió, _de nuevo. _Gruñí levantándome, él ya se había burlado de mi demasiado.

Caminamos hasta salir del cine, Jacob se quejo mientras tiraba las palomitas en el bote de basura.

―No comiste palomitas ¡Eran dos cajas!

―Exageras, te comiste una y media, además yo me acabe las gomitas de gusano.

Jacob rió, vaya, comenzaba a creer que se burlaba. Yo no era tan graciosa ¿O sí?

No, la respuesta era no.

―Como sea, yo te invitaré a comer, ahora que tiraste las palomitas a la basura me dio hambre.

―Estas siendo cruel.

―Yo invito las hamburguesas.

―Te arrepentirás Bella, pero no te comprometeré, si me como más de cinco pagaré yo.

Reí.

― ¿Eso cuenta las que me comeré yo?

―No, aunque tal vez si… eres tan pequeña que solo te comerás una.

― ¿Es eso es un reto?

Jake sonrió, varias chicas del vestíbulo del cine se quedaron viéndolo, deslumbradas, sonreí también.

―Solo si así lo consideras.

Jacob tomó mi mano y caminamos juntos hasta su moto, sonreí antes de subir a ella de nuevo.

Y así llegamos hasta un McDonald's y nuestra competencia de hamburguesas comenzó.

Termine mi primera hamburguesa cuando él llevaba dos y medio, continúe con la segunda y me tome mi tiempo para comer mis papas fritas, la conversación era banal, pero divertida.

Jacob hacía que mi lado infantil saliera a flote.

Terminamos de comer y Jacob comenzó a contar.

―Bien, yo me comí cinco Big Mac's y tu dos y medio hamburguesas.

―Soy una digna competidora ―sonreí.

―Eran hamburguesas del Happy Meal, Bella.

―Tonto.

Jacob rió, no agregué nada, las hamburguesas eran demasiado para mi desde que fui con Alice a comer, así que nos levantamos de la mesa y nos alejamos.

― ¿Quieres dar una vuelta? ―preguntó.

―Solo si crees que no te vomitaré.

―Estoy seguro de que no eres tan débil.

―Ya veremos.

Y no, no había sido _tan _débil, Jacob me llevó a la estatua de la libertad, fue genial.

Sí, vivía en New York pero no había venido en… años tal vez.

Me recargué contra la barandilla del pequeño puente y aspiré la brisa de mar con fuerza.

―No tan lejos Bella, caerás ―dijo Jacob, sosteniéndome con su mano en mi cintura.

―No caeré, pero… me gusta el olor…

― ¿Qué? ¿A banderillas o el mar?

―Dios ¿No puedes dejar de pensar en comida? ―me quejé.

―No, pero eso se debe a que estas son las mejores banderillas de todo New York.

―Claro que no.

― ¿Las has probado? ―preguntó, enarcando una ceja.

―No.

―Pues es la hora de que lo hagas.

―No, no lo hare.

―Por favor… ―rogó.

Sí, odiaba no saber decir que no.

Jacob sonrió y me jaló hasta el puesto, compro tres y me dio una, suspiré y la mordí, de acuerdo… sabía bien.

― ¿Y bien?

―Es… decente. Pero conozco mejores.

Jacob pareció ofendido, sonreí.

― ¿Ah sí? Demuéstralo.

―Bien, algún día hare que Rosalie cocine sus banderillas especiales para mí y te invitare a mi departamento.

Él asintió, satisfecho.

―Ya veremos que tan buenas son.

―Te deslumbrarán, será como si vieras el sol por primera vez ―sonreí.

―Ya lo creo.

Después de hablar de nuestras obsesiones con la comida rápida, Jacob me llevó a casa, se despidió de mí y beso la comisura de mis labios al decir adiós.

Cuando él estuvo lejos, suspiré de frustración.

Sin duda, lo mío con Jacob no funcionaría, al menos no más que una simple amistad.

Un poco más de romance y esto sería un fracaso.

Más que un fracaso, porque cierto chico de ojos verdes estaba en mi mente.

Cierto chico de cabello cobrizo que estaba conmigo por las noches… sin la perversión que esa frase conllevaba.

Porque ¡Ni siquiera lo conocía! Él solo estaba conmigo en sueños, en sueños tontos y sin sentido, Dios, estaba loca.

El grado: 'demencia' no era suficiente para medirme a mí. Genial.

**

* * *

**

Gracias por sus reviews & agregarme a favoritos (: me encanta que les guste mi historia locura comercial y me perdonen por no actualizar seguido, la escuela me absorbe con intensidad XDD eso sonó muy cocaína, ok no… :L

**P.S: I love happy meal xD**


	4. ¿Fantasías o recuerdos?

**Disclaimer: crepúsculo no me pertenece, es de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**~Wedding promises.**

**4– ¿Fantasías o recuerdos?**

Entré a mi departamento con la cabeza agachada, dejé las llaves en la mesita de la entrada y lancé mis zapatos lejos, suspiré mientras caminaba al sofá y me dejé caer sobre él.

Levanté la vista hasta ver unas pantuflas moradas, luego unas piernas cubiertas por un pijama lila y antes de llegar al rostro cerré los ojos.

―Hola, Bella ―dijo Alice, su voz cantarina estaba llena de reproche.

Abrí uno de mis ojos y vi el reloj, medianoche. Simplemente genial.

Aclaré mi garganta.

―Hola, Alice.

¿Por qué estaba nerviosa? No había razón para estarlo, yo no estaba realmente comprometida con el hermano de Alice, no estaba siendo infiel a ningún novio inexistente que solo estaba dentro de mi cabeza ni estaba haciendo nada malo pues Jacob solamente era mi amigo.

Entonces ¿De dónde provenía ese sentimiento de culpa sin sentido?

―Y… ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita? ―dijo con más amabilidad.

―Bien… creo.

― ¿Te divertiste?

Me senté en el sofá y abracé mis rodillas con mis piernas, mire a Alice fijamente y mordí mi labio.

―Si… pero…

― ¡Llegaste! ―dijo Rose, entrando, una sonrisa se plasmaba en su rostro, le sonreí también y ella se sentó junto a mí.

―No, aún no llego Rose.

―Uh, entonces: ¡Aún no llegas! ―rió.

―Ah, de acuerdo no, ya estoy aquí.

―Entonces; detalles, quiero detalles.

― ¿Qué tipo de detalles?

―Eh, pues todos.

Asentí lentamente, Alice suspiró y Rosalie se acomodó en su lugar, expectante.

―Eh, pues… Jacob me llevó al cine en su motocicleta y… vimos una película, luego fuimos a comer a un McDonald's y dimos un paseo por la estatua de la libertad. Comimos banderillas y quedamos en vernos de nuevo para un concurso de banderillas y… me trajo a casa. Eso es todo.

Rosalie se quedó sin palabras.

― ¿Eso es todo?

―Sí, Rose…

― ¡Dios mío! ¿Ni siquiera te beso?

_Bueno… prácticamente no…_ pensé.

― ¡No! ¡Te beso! ―Chilló Alice, horrorizada ante mi silencio― ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué? ¡Estúpido Jacob!

―Alice, no me beso ―le aseguré, ella busco en mi rostro algún signo de mentira, no lo encontró.

―Oh… ―musitó.

―Entonces ¿Qué diablos pasa con él? ―preguntó Rose.

―No es lo suficiente para ti ―dijo Alice.

―No, no es eso… ah, es que… todo fue genial, Jacob es divertido y eso pero… no puedo.

Rosalie frunció el ceño.

― ¿No puedes qué…?

―No lo sé Rose, es… estaba con él pero solo lo veía como un amigo ¿entiendes? No como un chico para salir en plan de cita… era como un buen amigo y ya.

― ¿Por qué? Te gustaba, eso dijiste.

―Lo sé… ―y me quede callada, mientras pensaba en si decírselo a las chicas o no.

Porque ellas podían pensar que yo estaba loca al rechazar a Jacob por… un producto de mi imaginación -amada imaginación que me lo traía a él cada noche-, pero no lo cambiaba por eso, no…

Yo sabía que Jacob solo era un amigo, nada más.

Y una tonta parte de mi deseaba que Edward existiera.

Vaya que lo deseaba.

― ¿No…?

―Sé que me gustaba ―hice una mueca―, pero ya no Rosalie, algo cambio.

―Bella, ah, de acuerdo, tendré que conseguirte otro prospecto.

― ¡Oye! Nada de eso ―dijo Alice―, nada, Bella está comprometida.

Rosalie se asfixió con su propio aliento, gemí. Ahora comenzaría la función.

― ¡¿Qué? ―gritó Rose, demasiado fuerte, hey ¿No salió volando por ahí su pulmón?

Alice rió.

― ¡¿Comprometida?

―Sí, con mi hermano ―continuó Alice, burlándose de Rose.

Ella me miro, con los ojos casi saliéndose de sus orbitas.

―Eres malvada ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas a punto de casarte y lo disfrazaste con un 'fingiré un compromiso'?

―Eh… Rose…

―Es mi cuñada, todo está listo: el vestido, la iglesia, los invitados… Bella solo tiene que ir y decir:_ 'acepto'._

Rodé los ojos, ignorando la sonrisa de planes maquiavélicos de la cara de Alice, cuando vi de nuevo no estaba, debí imaginarlo…

― ¡Eres terrible! No ibas a invitarme.

―Ok, no Rosalie, esto es algo extraño ¿Ok? Lo explicare: el hermano de Alice me prometió que nos casaríamos cuando éramos pequeños y él se burlo de ella por una tontería, así que Alice se vengará.

Rose frunció el ceño.

― ¿Cómo lo hará?

―Me llevara a donde su hermano y le diré que tiene que casarse conmigo.

Rosalie frunció el ceño aun más para luego, comenzar a reír como desquiciada.

―Tú… casarte… obligar… ―decía entre risas.

Alice no tardo en unírsele, sus risas unidas eran peores que solo la de Rose, les lance mi bolso, era de madrugada y tenia sueño, ellas deseaban conversar pues se habían quedado a dormir y me habían mandado a mí al matadero.

Bueno, no totalmente… tal vez a la boca del lobo pero eso era todo.

― ¡Deberías ver su vestido! ―dijo Alice entre risas.

―Las detesto ―gruñí, me puse de pie y caminé hacia mi cuarto. En ese momento tenía una cita más importante que con ellas, con el Adonis de mis sueños…

…pero ellas lo impidieron.

― ¡No Bella, vuelve! No quería hacerte enfadar ―dijo Rose―, solo que es gracioso pensar en que tu… te casaras… bueno, acosaras a alguien vestida de novia ―rió de nuevo.

―No, no es gracioso siquiera pensarlo. Alice no quiero…

― ¡Nada de eso! Lo juraste Bella ―Alice hizo un puchero.

―Y ustedes se están burlando, eso no ayuda a que quiera ir a Forks y ver a tu hermano.

―Pero tienes que hacerlo.

Suspiré.

―Sabes que lo haré.

―Pero yo quiero ir, quiero ir y verlos, por favor.

― ¡Claro! Puedes venir Rose.

―Alice…

―Es tu amiga, tiene que venir, ah, será perfecto.

Gruñí.

―Como sea, tengo una cita importante…

― ¿Con tu perro? ―preguntó Alice, me ruboricé.

―No, con Edward no, con mi cama.

― ¿Qué perro? ―preguntó Rose.

―Uno que tú no conoces, hasta mañana.

―Descansa, Bella.

―Te quiero, Bells.

Asentí, camine hasta mi cama y me deje caer sobre ella, sin que mi ropa me importara, rogué por dormir y pronto eso sucedió.

…

Abrí los ojos con lentitud, pero era de día, la luz llenaba cada rincón de mi habitación, yo estaba enredada entre las sabanas con la misma ropa de ayer, moví mi cabeza y el movimiento dolió.

Un sonido molesto me hizo girarme hacia algún lugar, era mi despertador, gruñí. Le lancé mi almohada pero este solamente cayó al suelo aun sonando.

Mi celular también comenzó a timbrar, gruñí mientras trataba de desatarme de las sabanas.

―Diablos, diablos…

Al menos el celular dejo de sonar, salté y apagué el despertador, caminé hacia el baño y me duché, salí y camine hacia mi armario, tenía planeado usar una falda y un saco pero eso cambio, en mi toda mi habitación y en mi armario no estaba mi ropa, apreté mas la toalla a mi alrededor y salí de mi cuarto, enfadada.

― ¡Rosalie! ―grité.

Ella salió de su habitación, estaba lista para irse a trabajar, a diferencia de mi nadie había asaltado su armario.

― ¿Qué sucede? ―preguntó una adormilada Alice desde el sofá.

― ¿Puedo saber donde esta_ mi _ropa? ―gruñí.

―En tu armario ―contestó Rose.

―No, ahí no está mi ropa, esa ropa ni siquiera la conozco ―comencé… Alice asintió.

―Porque es nueva y linda, a diferencia de la otra, esta es realmente de moda y se te vera genial, Bella es mi regalo, acéptalo.

― ¿Y mi otra ropa?

―No preguntes, Bells ―dijo Rose.

―Pero… esa era mi ropa y me gustaba.

―Sí, pero ahora eres una adulta que debe vestirse sexy, lo siento pero tu pijama de Bob Esponja no valía la pena.

Mi boca se abrió y me ruboricé.

― ¿Tratas de decirme que me tengo que vestir con _eso_?

―Sí ―dijeron ambas.

Gruñí y caminé hacia mi habitación, mi armario me asustaba pero pese a todo no planeaba ir a trabajar desnuda.

Busqué desesperadamente un pantalón formal, pero solo había faldas, tome una de las más largas y ni siquiera llegaba a mi rodilla, busque blusas normales pero ninguna de esas lo era.

También Alice y Rosalie habían desaparecido mis zapatos, gemí, ¿Cómo pude no notarlo?

Minutos después salí de mi habitación, tome mi bolso y corrí hacia la puerta.

― ¡Vámonos! ―grité.

―Alice irá con nosotros ―dijo Rose.

―Sí, las veo en el auto.

Crucé corriendo el pasillo hasta el elevador, cada segundo hasta que abrió fue un tormento, sonreí y camine hacia él.

Pero alguien me lo impidió, golpeé un pecho masculino y me tope con dos ojos azules, más bien de un lindo color lapislázuli, Jasper Hale.

―Eh, ¿Jasper?

Sí, ¿Qué hacia Jasper aquí? Él nunca había venido a visitar a Rose desde que comenzó a vivir conmigo y muy pocas veces lo veía en la oficina. Jasper era un adicto al trabajo crónico.

― ¿Bella? ―preguntó.

― ¿Qué haces aquí?

― ¿Bella Swan? –repitió.

―Sí. Soy Bella.

―Eh, ¿Qué paso con tu ropa?

Me ruboricé rápidamente, diablos ¿Por qué siempre sucedía eso?

―Ah, tu hermana cambio mi guardarropa, así que solo tengo ropa como esta.

―Te ves bien ―sonrió.

―Gracias Jasper, así que ¿Qué te trae por acá?

―Es tarde y ni tú ni Rose llegan tarde nunca. Me preocupe. Te llamé y también a Rosalie pero ninguna me contestó, vine hasta acá y aquí estoy.

― ¿Es tan tarde? ―pregunté.

―En parte.

Sonreí.

―Oh, entiendo: en parte se nos hizo tarde y en parte deseabas venir.

Jasper asintió.

―Sí, algo así.

― ¡Bella! ―dijo la voz de Alice, sonreí al notar cierto brillo en los ojos azules frente a mí.

―Chicas, vámonos.

― ¿Jasper? ―dijo una sorprendida Rose― ¿Qué haces aquí?

― ¿Acaso no puedo visitar a mi hermana?

―Sí, pero no lo haces nunca, Jazz ―rió Rose.

―Bueno, ya lo hago, Rose. Vamos.

Caminé detrás de ellos hacia el estacionamiento, subimos al convertible de Rose y Jasper nos siguió en su auto también, un hermoso Ferrari negro, creo que el tener autos ostentosos era tradición en la familia de Rose.

―Así que… Jasper ―dijo Rosalie, provocando que Alice se sonrojara.

―Eh, no, no Rosalie.

―Claro que si, se miran como…_ enamorados._

Rose rió cuando el rubor de Alice aumento, sonreí.

―Bien, tu hermano es guapo, lo admito… ―dijo Alice.

― ¡Yei! ―rió Rose.

―Pero él no parece un chico de citas, así que no comentes mas Rose.

Rosalie asintió, seria, pues era cierto; Jasper no era un chico de citarse con chicas y salir, era demasiado reservado para su bien y el de su descendencia.

Observé a Alice, su piel blanca, su cabello negro azabache y sus ojos verdes, pero no, no cualquier verde, un verde esmeralda…

Alice y Jasper tendrían hijos lindos con cabello negro y ojos azul lapislázuli o cabello dorado y ojos verde esmeralda.

Eso hizo renacer mi preocupación al pensar en ojos verdes como esmeraldas: no había soñado con _él_.

Sí, eso era lo más preocupante del momento, no lo había soñado y eso me hacía sentir insegura.

¿Y que si no volvía a verlo… bueno, a soñarlo?

Me estremecí, no podía ser, no… No quería que eso pasara.

No, no lo quería, para nada, soñar con él era lo más extraño y emocionante que había pasado en mi vida desde… desde que me gradué, y graduarse era una tontería comparada con esto.

¿Qué pretendía Edward? ¿Trataba de decirme que él estaba ahí pero ahora que Jacob me notaba tenía que aferrarme _realmente_ a ello?

Yo no quería eso, no, era terrible, no podía ser verdad.

La vida me había ofrecido un sueño, extraño pero era mi sueño, era lo que quería.

Y aunque Edward se alejara, yo lo haría volver.

Sí, pues a pesar de todo él era una parte importante de mi vida, de mis sueños, era una esperanza que estaba ahí como una pequeña llama de luz, una esperanza de que todo fuera cierto y Edward fuera real.

Tenía que ser real.

Baje del auto y camine hacia la entrada, Jasper había exagerado, no era tan tarde. Me gire hacia él para reclamarle, pero entendí la razón de su impaciencia, si, era una pequeña chica de cabello negro.

Sonreí antes de girarme de nuevo hacia la entrada.

Y chocar contra el pecho de Jacob, sus brazos rodearon mi cintura evitándome caer y fue lo más inteligente con los zapatos que estaba usando.

Solté todo el aire de mis pulmones por el impacto, antes de tomarlo de nuevo y reír.

―Ah, hola Jacob.

―Bella ―sonrió.

Trate de alejarme de él, pero Jacob aun me tenia abrazada.

― ¿Qué tal? ―preguntó.

Abrí mi boca para contestarle, pero un gritito me lo impidió.

― ¡Bella!

Traté de no rodar los ojos cuando Alice se acercó casi corriendo, Jacob le sonrió y por fin me soltó, me aleje de él y caminé hacia mi amiga.

―Eh Jacob, mira, ella es mi amiga Alice Cullen, Alice, él es Jacob Black.

Alice camino hasta él, la escena era realmente ilógica, Alice con su metro cincuenta y algo caminando hacia Jacob, quien tal vez media dos metros de altura, eran tan diferentes, la piel blanca de Alice y la cobriza de Jacob que se unieron cuando sus manos se estrecharon.

Pero por la mueca de Alice supe que no podrían ser amigos para nada.

―Un placer, Jacob.

―Lo mismo digo.

Alice se aferró a mi brazo, alejándome de Jake, sonreí un poco.

―Adiós ―me despedí.

―Hasta pronto.

Caminé junto a Alice hasta el elevador, ella no soltó mi brazo y sentía la mirada de Jacob sobre nosotras.

Mi amiga no estuvo relajada hasta que las compuertas se cerraron por completo, reí.

―No es gracioso ―se quejó.

―Sí, lo es. Perdiste a Rose y a Jazz por hacerle una escena a Jacob.

―No fue una escena, fue… eh, marqué el territorio de mi hermano ―bromeó.

―Uh, claro.

―Porque, Bella se que crees que él te gusta pero no es así, Jacob no parece un chico que podría salir contigo en plan de parejas, él es demasiado… libre para eso.

―Sí, entiendo Alice. No planeo nada de eso con él.

― ¿De verdad?

―Aja, estoy algo comprometida como para hacer eso ―sonreí.

―Sí, Edward se pondría celoso.

Me tensé.

― ¿Por qué Edward?

―No, bueno, si, tu perro, eh, tu perro, los perros son así… y también mi hermano, Anthony, ya sabes… vamos, baja.

Antes de que pudiera formular otra pregunta Alice huyó, no tenía idea de cómo pero Rosalie estaba aquí, junto a Tanya y a Ángela, no podía preguntar mas.

Ellas parecieron llevarse bien con Alice, pero en fin, era Alice, Alice le caía bien a todos y al parecer mis amigas no eran la excepción.

Pero había algo extraño, Alice dijo que Edward se pondría celoso, Edward, mi eh, Alice creía que Edward era mi perro y un perro no podía ponerse celoso y lo de su hermano solamente había sido una broma, así que Alice debía saber algo más de lo que yo creía.

Las horas de trabajo pasaron demasiado rápido, como la impresión estaba en curso no teníamos problemas aun, estábamos en la suave sensación de calma -el ojo del huracán, como le llamaba Rosalie-, antes de que Aro enloqueciera con las ventas.

Así que no tendrían problemas las dos semanas que me alejaría, amaba mi trabajo pero extrañaba a Charlie, extrañaba Forks.

Después de estar con ellas corrimos a casa, si, ahora también a Rose le gustaba estar en casa con Alice y conmigo. Ellas se llevaban realmente bien.

Las horas pasaron con lentitud hasta que por fin pude decir que tenía que ir a dormir, extrañaba a Edward… aunque fuera demente.

Y lo logré. _Y me encontraba en ese prado, si, estaba en el prado pero sola._

― _¡Edward! ―grité, si, mi voz sonó firme como solo puede sonar en un sueño, un sueño desesperante._

_Un sueño en el que la desesperación llenaba mi cuerpo, si, desesperación de que Edward no estuviera, que nunca llegara, que nunca regresara._

― _¡Edward! ―grité de nuevo._

_Mi respiración se volvió errática, él no estaba, él no vendría…_

― _¡Edward! ―sollocé, las lagrimas se agolpaban en mis ojos, quería verlo, necesitaba verlo._

_Mi cuerpo era mayor, era real, bueno, era mi cuerpo actual._

_Busqué desesperadamente en el claro, mientras mi esperanza se apagaba con otro sollozo._

_Cerré los ojos dejando las lágrimas correr sin sentido, era estúpido llorar, lo era._

_Unos dedos helados limpiaron mis lágrimas con suavidad y su aliento llegó hasta mi frente, revolviendo los cabellos de esta._

―_No, no llores ―musitó._

_Aferré mis dedos a su camisa, con fuerza, no quería abrir los ojos y que se alejara._

―_No te vayas._

―_No puedo hacerlo ―dijo, devolviéndome el abrazo y acercándome a su pecho._

―_Sí, si puedes, trataste de alejarte._

―_Porque se la verdad ―dijo, sus labios rozaron mi mejilla con suavidad―, tienes que vivir en la realidad._

―_Tú eres real._

―_No, no demasiado._

―_Te quiero a ti ―musité, abrazándolo aun mas, sentí su pecho fuerte contra mi mejilla, él suspiró en mi cabello._

―_Sé feliz ―susurró, alejándose rápidamente._

Y esa fue la última vez que soñé con él, se alejó realmente.

Desperté, sobresaltada y sola, sola como nunca.

Tratando de encontrarlo a él en algún tonto rincón de mi mente, él no podía ser producto de mi imaginación, no era tan creativa y nunca podría haber creado un ser tan perfecto como él, no podía.

Pero no logré encontrarlo.

Y así la semana pasó con rapidez, si, demasiada rapidez si él no estaba en mis sueños, tenía la esperanza de que volviera pero no lo hizo. Me aferré con fuerza al viaje, tratando de que mi mente no sufriera por su pérdida deseaba ver a Charlie y de una vez acabar con todo eso de los planes de Alice.

Aunque me dolería que Alice se alejara y ya no estuviera conmigo y con Rose cada noche, ella era divertida y tenerla con nosotras era genial.

Extrañaría a Alice, sin ella la vida sería solamente yo y Rose, además me alegraba que desde que Alice estaba aquí Rose no tenía ningún chico en su cama.

Si, extrañaría demasiadas cosas. Sobre todo a él.

**

* * *

**

Yo no quiero que Alice se vaya de New York pero tampoco quiero que Bella se quede en new york y Edward en Forks, sería injusto… /: humm, ya veré que hacer.

**Los capítulos de esta historia son fáciles, ya sé que esperar y serán pocos y cortitos, no más de 4000 palabras o lo que fanfiction cuente así que los escribo dependiendo de mi imaginación, llegan por si solos y por ahora no tengo fecha definida para decirles 'el domingo subo cap.' o 'cada martes tendrán wedding promises', lo pensare.**

**Peb. –Pink ego box–**


	5. Forks

**Disclaimer: Crepúsculo no me pertenece, es de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**~Wedding promises.**

**5– Forks**

Llegamos al aeropuerto en compañía del caballeroso Jasper Hale, si, el hermano gemelo de una de mis mejores amigas era atento y comprometido con nosotras, un lado que casi no veías en el Jasper adicto al trabajo, bueno, no veías regularmente al Jasper adicto al trabajo, ahora incluso era capaz de recordar su voz grave y siempre segura, esperaba que Jasper no cambiara de nuevo ahora que Alice se iba.

Estaba despidiéndome del sol con renuencia, mi blusa blanca de mangas cortas decía lo difícil que seria para mi volver a Forks, aunque fuera por una buena causa.

Pero todo estaba en mi contra, el día de hoy era nublado y lluvioso a pesar de mi optimismo, sabía que el sol se alejaba de mí con la primera oportunidad que se le presentaba.

Observé las gotas caer contra el cristal de las puertas del aeropuerto, mordí mi labio mientras Jasper y Rose se despedían detrás de mí.

Mi maleta estaba lista, Aro, mi jefe, me había dado permiso por las dos semanas que necesitaba así que Rosalie también iría con nosotras gracias a su poder de persuasión con Aro y Jasper, Alice era feliz con ello.

Rose se alejó unos segundos para confirmar nuestro vuelo pues la tormenta era leve y Alice y Jasper se despidieron brevemente, fue tan tierno y torpe que quise sonreír.

Después de eso, caminé junto a ellas por el aeropuerto, ellas reían y conversaban, yo solo… las seguía.

No estaba preparada para nada, tenia cosas en mi maleta que ni siquiera servirían en mi viaje, pero iba camino a Forks, a descansar y relajarme, oh, sí, relajarme completamente.

Me relajaría después de conocer a mi 'prometido' y después de las burlas de Alice hacia él, yo solamente tendría que conocer a su familia y huir, era vergonzoso pero no tenía nada más interesante que hacer en Forks.

Mis planes eran deplorables, iría a casa y me quedaría con Charlie, lo ayudaría con tareas de la casa y descansaría, no conocía a demasiadas personas por ahí y no había problema con ello, solo quería estar en casa, mientras Charlie veía un partido en la televisión y sentirme una adolescente de nuevo.

Sí, sería divertido hacer una visita a la escuela de Forks, ver de nuevo los bosques en los que me había perdido varias veces y visitar a la señora Newton, recordaba haber trabajado para ella en mis épocas de preparatoria.

El viaje sería largo, relativamente. Para llegar a Forks me esperaba un viaje en avión de cinco horas y media, lo aprovecharía durmiendo, luego de eso bajaríamos en Seattle y de ahí hasta Port Ángeles, una hora más en avioneta y al final un viaje de una hora en el auto del hermano de Alice, Emmett, no Anthony, hasta llegar a Forks.

Yo me quedaría en casa de Charlie, pues Alice había convencido a Rosalie de quedarse en su casa, no tuve problemas, mi casa era demasiado pequeña como para que Rose estuviera cómoda.

Subimos al avión y decidí dormir, sin duda serian dos semanas agitadas.

_No había soñado con él desde hacia unas semanas, era imposible que soñara con el ahora, a 30 000 pies del suelo y en un avión, no podía ser._

_Y no era así, no, pues la última vez que soñé con el éramos adultos o algo así… y aquí aun éramos niños e incluso yo no era yo, yo era el escenario de esos dos niños que jugaban en el bosque. Y no me parecía extraño._

―_Tienes que prometer que volverás ―dijo el niño, sonriéndole a la niña, ella se ruborizó y su cabello caoba cubrió su rostro con rapidez._

―_Trataré de hacerlo, mamá detesta Forks y… papá nos visitará cada verano, tal vez algún día vuelva…_

_Él asintió pero su aspecto había cambiado, era triste y desolador. La niña lo supo y rodeó al niño con sus pequeños brazos._

―_Volveré Edward, volveré por ti._

_Edward sonrió, la niña no pudo verlo pues tenía su rostro en el hombro del niño, él se alejo y sonrió aun más al notar la confusión de la pequeña._

―_Y yo esperare._

_El niño buscó algo en los bolsillos de su pantalón, sacó una pulsera con un dije de corazón y se la dio a la niña, era demasiado grande para sus muñecas pero ella la tomó._

―_Pero tendrás que casarte conmigo si lo haces ―dijo él, la sonrisa aun estaba en sus labios y la morena se quedo sin aliento._

― _¿Seré tu esposa?_

―_Sí, solo si aún quieres serlo cuando seamos mayores._

―_Sí, si querré ser tu esposa._

―_Cuando seamos grandes nos casaremos ―dijo él._

―_Sí, y seremos una familia feliz, Edward, seré Bella Cullen._

―_Y eres única que puede serlo._

_Ella rió, a pesar de las promesas eso aun sonaba a despedida._

―_Eres el único por el que querría serlo… ―susurró ella, bueno, yo, yo lo susurré y él sueño se desvanecía._

Se desvaneció con lentitud, apartando la luz del prado y llenándose de oscuridad… él se había ido.

De nuevo.

―Bella, bajemos del avión… ―dijo alguien.

Jadeé con violencia al volver a la realidad, Alice saltó al escucharme.

― ¿Qué? ―musité. Mi estomago se sentía revuelto y mis piernas débiles, las personas cruzaban el estrecho pasillo en dirección a la salida, Rosalie enarcó una ceja desde el asiento de adelante.

―Bajemos, estamos en Seattle.

Me sentía mareada, aún entre la línea del sueño y la realidad, sentía el viento frio de Forks moverse contra mi frente pero lo único que realmente llegaba hasta mí era el acondicionado del avión, frío como pequeñas corrientes heladas.

Tomé mi pequeña maleta y caminé junto a las chicas hasta la banda donde recogeríamos las demás.

Una vez que lo conseguimos salimos del aeropuerto, en busca del autobús que nos llevaría hasta Port Ángeles, subimos a este junto a algunas personas más.

Alice le daba un mini tour a Rosalie pues era la primera vez que Rose visitaba Washington, y al parecer le gustaba.

A mí no me agradaba demasiado, no, no era que me molestara volver si no lo que ello implicaba.

Hacia veintiún años mi madre me había sacado de este lugar, yo apenas era una bebe pero mi madre decidió por ambas, sacándonos de la península Olympic y dejando una parte de nuestra familia atrás.

No la culpaba, yo había pasado algunos veranos con Charlie hasta que lo convencí de que él fuera el que viajara hasta California, no se quejó de ello.

A veces, con Charlie y Renee ahí era fácil pensar que aun éramos una familia, era fácil claro, pero era mentira.

Mi madre detestaba el matrimonio, le parecía tonto e inútil. Pero eso cambio cuando conoció a Phil.

Phil… Phil es… bueno, si, unos años menor que mamá pero es bueno para ella, al menos con él cerca Renee está a salvo en Jacksonville.

Sería difícil volver a casa, si, vaya que lo seria.

Tomé mi celular y lo encendí, había estado apagado durante el vuelo y noté que había un mensaje en el.

'_Bella, lamento no haber llegado para despedirme. Tuve contratiempos, pero calma, te daré una buena bienvenida. Abrazos, Jake.'_

Reí, esas últimas semanas habían sido interesantes, descubrí que Jacob podía ser un buen amigo, comprensivo y atento y además logré que se llevara un poco mejor con Alice, eso era bueno.

'_No te preocupes Jake, te entiendo, gracias por lo de la bienvenida, espero volver sana y salva. Besos, Bella.'_

― ¿Qué sucede? ―preguntó Rosalie.

―Jacob nos desea un buen viaje. Eso es todo ―le sonreí.

―Jacob ―Alice bufó. Si, dije que se llevaban un poco mejor, al menos ya no lo llamaba perro apestoso o algo peor, eso era un avance.

―Sí, Alice, Bella tiene un novio además de un prometido sexy ―rió Rosalie.

― ¿Y tú como sabes que mi prometido es sexy? ―pregunté.

―Dios Bella, no creo que Alice sea capaz de tener un hermano feo.

―No, ninguno de los dos grandísimos tontos que tengo como hermanos es feo. Pero espera a que lo veas por tus propios ojos, Rosalie.

Rodé los ojos, Rosalie rió.

―Créeme que tendrán que ser más que lindos para impresionarme, han pasado muchos chicos por mi vida ―rió de nuevo.

―Si –dije―, yo me sé esa historia: todo comenzó en el jardín de niños de Rose…

―Estas exagerando ―gruñó mi rubia amiga.

―No me sorprendería si Bella dijera la verdad ―musitó Alice.

―Ok, entiendo que ambas están en mi contra y me llaman una 'come-hombres', pero se equivocan, y lo probaré, durante todo el tiempo que este en Forks no haré nada en nombre de la diversión o la recreación, solo me relajaré.

―Acepto tu reto, creo que un poco de romance no te hará mal ―dijo Alice.

―Alice, no lo hagas, Rosalie no puede pasar sola tres días, perderá y tendrá al menos cuatro chicos detrás de ella al llegar a Forks, además no creo que se enamore…

―Nunca apuestes contra mí, Bella Swan.

―No, Alice, Rose es…

― ¡Hey, Swan! Cuida tus palabras ―rió Rose, se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo.

―Bien, yo digo que perderás y tendrás muchas conquistas en estas vacaciones 'relajantes' ―declaré.

―Y yo digo que encontraras el amor ―sonrió Alice, y cuando hablaba de _ese_ modo era cuando parecía una hadita del amor, sí, que haría que sus palabras se hicieran realidad.

―Bien, me gusta más la de Bella pero es en mi contra, así que te apoyo Allie.

―Bien, la apuesta está cerrada.

― ¿Y qué apostamos? –pregunté.

―Ya veré… depende del momento –sonrió mi amiga, asentí, ella perdería así que no había problema.

―Bien ―acepté.

El autobús se detuvo, estábamos en el centro de Port Ángeles, bajamos sonriendo y caminamos hacia el mini aeropuerto donde nos esperaba nuestra avioneta, era el modo más rápido, fácil y menos peligroso de llegar a Forks… al menos ese día.

Eso del viaje en avioneta me asustaba un poco, con todo aquello de las tormentas repentinas y demás, pero no importaba, nunca había habido un accidente de ese tipo, los más frecuentes eran choques automovilísticos o ataques animales, por la vida cerca de los bosques y montañas, casi podía decirse que era lejana a la civilización… pero solamente era reservada y tranquila.

En menos tiempo del que esperaba estábamos pisando tierra de nuevo y el hermano de Alice esperaba ahí.

Sí, un chico rubio en un enorme Jeep rojo, Rosalie gimió. Me impresionó descubrir que fue por el Jeep y no por el chico.

― ¡Es_ hermoso_! ―susurró Rose, reí.

― ¡James! ¿Dónde está Emmett? ―dijo Alice, enfadada.

―Tu hermanito tuvo un problema, calma, me envió por ti porque aun le teme a tu genio.

―Más le vale, Emmett sabe lo que le conviene. ¿Te quedaras ahí, sin ayudarnos?

Él corrió hasta nosotras, nos miro con sus ojos grises.

―Hola ―dijo.

―Eh, Rose, Bella, él es James el amigo de Emmett y Anthony ―James rió―, James, ellas son Rosalie y Isabella ¡Vamos, lleva las maletas!

―Sí, madame.

Él tomó mi maleta, la de Rose y la enorme maleta de Alice, se alejó con torpeza, Rosalie rió.

―Dios, él te tiene mucho miedo ―se burló.

―Si, por aquí saben respetarme ―sonrió Alice.

― ¿Cuál habrá sido el problema de tu hermano? ―pregunté.

―No tengo idea, pero le espera uno peor.

James subió al enorme Jeep y nos hizo señas con las manos.

― ¿Qué? ¿Quieren que las traiga cargando hasta acá?

Alice gruñó.

― ¡Irrespetuoso! ¡Compórtate! Le diré a Esme y ella te regañará por ser un torpe descortés ―dijo Alice, bueno, le gritó, caminamos detrás de ella y subimos con algunos problemas al Jeep, era demasiado alto también y mas monstruoso de cerca.

Rose estaba en el cielo, sonrió mientras abrochaba su cinturón y se recargaba en el asiento suavemente, si, ella amaba los autos extremos.

Observé el cielo nublado de Forks sonriendo, sí, estaba oficialmente en casa.

―Nos llevaras a casa del jefe Swan, Bella tiene que ver a su padre antes que nada ―anunció Alice.

James asintió, pero le disgustaba que Alice ordenara reí, ellos no se llevaban para nada bien.

Llegamos hasta mi calle, era la misma desde siempre, los arboles bordeando la carretera y extendiéndose en el bosque, las mismas casas despintadas y lo mas contrario a modernas que pudiera existir y mi casa, blanca y algo despintada pero con ese toque familiar que me hizo querer saltar y entrar en ella.

―Te veremos mañana, Bella ―dijo Rose.

Asentí, lentamente camine hacia mi casa, rememorando cada detalle de ella, desde la primera piedra que pise hasta la sensación helada de tocar la manija de la puerta, busque la llave debajo del alero y abrí, entré al cálido lugar y el olor a madera llenó mi nariz.

― ¿Papá? ―pregunté, no podía decirle Charlie a la cara.

No había nadie, era demasiado temprano y él aun estaba con su segunda esposa: la comisaria.

Dejé la maleta en el suelo, la casa era la misma y eso era insoportable.

Las mismas fotografías en las paredes, los mismos muebles, la pintura amarilla en las paredes de la cocina para que la luz entrara con mayor intensidad, sin éxito, el sol se rehusaba a salir en Forks.

Sabía que Charlie no había podido olvidar a Renee, no, a pesar de los años transcurridos él aun mantenía su recuerdo a su lado.

Caminé hasta la sala, mi padre pasaba mucho tiempo frente al televisor o en el restaurant cercano a casa, si, todo había sido demasiado difícil para ambos.

Vivir en una familia separada nunca seria simple, siempre se presentarían problemas y dificultades, Renee era feliz, yo… vivía en New York y eso era suficiente para mí, pero Charlie era un capítulo atrasado de esa historia.

Un capítulo que tenía que ser terminado. Mi padre merecía ser feliz.

Y al menos trataría de hacerlo feliz en el tiempo en el que yo me encontrara por aquí.

Caminé hasta la cocina en búsqueda de comida, para recibir a mi padre porque estaba segura que tendría hambre al venir a casa y no tenía demasiadas ganas de comer pizza.

No me sorprendió encontrar vacía la alacena y el refrigerador lleno de pescado congelado y refrescos, sonreí.

Tendría que caminar hasta el supermercado, subí mis maletas hasta mi antigua habitación y suspiré de nuevo, saqué un poco de dinero de mi maleta y bajé las escaleras, tomé mi bolso y salí de la casa.

El supermercado no estaba tan lejos, podía caminar hasta la calle principal y buscar un taxi o tomar un bus.

Pero no había demasiados autos en la calle principal, esperaría sin esperanzas de que un taxi se acercara.

Recordé vagamente que Charlie amaba la lasaña y el filete con papas, ideé una lista de compras en mi mente.

Ni siquiera lograba recordar si en Forks había taxis, siempre me movía en la patrulla en compañía de mi padre y mi auto estaba en New York, además de que era lento… tal vez reconsideraría el cambiarlo por otro…

Crucé la calle, al otro lado un autobús estaba acercándose y al menos podría llegar hasta el supermercado en él y volver sana y salva.

Sin saber cómo ni cuándo un auto apareció, era plateado y en menos de un segundo estaba casi frente a mí, solté un grito pequeño y este se detuvo, los frenos chillaron contra la carretera y quedo a centímetros de mis piernas.

Gemí mientras levantaba la vista, horrorizada y veía al dueño del auto y de unos lindos ojos verdes.

* * *

**Yo no sé nada de autos, bien puedo confundir un Toyota plateado con un Volvo, bueno… no es verdad… seria un Toyota negro… y además los Volvos son únicos… Ú N I C O S ! Además, por lo que sé el dueño de unos ojos lindos puede ser... eh, amm... Stefan Salvatore, tiene ojos verdes a menos que cambiaran de ahí a la última vez que leí 'Invocación', hahah, de acuerdo, puede ser cualquiera... lindo... y de ojos verdes... al menos en mi fic... queda entre Stefan y... eh, Stefan... o hay alguien más que heredo ojos verdes y lindura? Sera capaz de apeidarse Cullen? Las respuestas a esas preguntas y demás tonterías aquí, a alguna hora y en el mismo fanfiction... hahah**

Sé que tan mala soy con la publicidad. Gracias.


	6. Preparándose

**Disclaimer: crepúsculo no me pertenece, es de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**~Wedding promises.**

**6– Preparándose**

La verdad era que no había visto mi vida cruzar frente a mis ojos incluso aunque llegué a pensar que los frenos fallarían y mi muerte sería más torpe aun, pero no sucedió.

Más al momento de ver sus ojos verdes -si, eran lindos pero no los que yo buscaba-, lo único que llegó a mi mente fue él, como si mi último pensamiento antes de morir llegará a ser su rostro, el cabello cobrizo y los ojos verdes, sus labios… si, aun mas extraño.

―Idiota ―musité, aún no recuperaba mi aliento así que sólo fue un susurro leve.

Mi corazón latía con violencia en mi pecho, estaba demasiado asustada.

― ¡Lo siento, lo siento! ―gritó el chico de cabello negro y rizado, salió del auto y corrió hacia mí.

Al menos le preocupaba si estaba lastimada o algo peor. Traté de recuperar mi respiración mientras él se acercaba y buscaba alguna lesión en mí.

―No te vi, lo lamento, ¡Lo siento! ¿Estás bien? ¡Diablos, estas pálida! ―gritó.

Se acercó y me vio enarcando una ceja, Dios, su auto no me había tocado siquiera y… _¿Cómo que pálida?_

― ¡Yo no estoy pálida! ―gruñí.

―Al menos no estás en shock, pero debo llevarte al hospital.

―No, oye, solo aguarda ―sostuve el aliento, buscando una salida, ahora solo quería volver a casa y tirarme en el sofá, pero no podía hacerlo, tenía que alimentar a mi padre.

―Nada; dime tu nombre niña.

―Isa… ¿Niña? ¿Me llamaste niña? ¿Qué pasa contigo? Tengo 23 años.

―Estas pequeñita y 23 años no es mucho, así que calla, yo soy Emmett Cullen.

Abrí la boca para continuar discutiendo pero me detuve al escuchar su nombre: Emmett Cullen. Vaya coincidencia.

―Ah, de acuerdo, soy Isabella Swan.

― ¡Isabella Swan! ¿Alice esta aquí? ¿Quién las trajo de vuelta…?

―Creo que su nombre era James, Alice estaba enfadada por eso.

― ¡Y casi te mato! ―Gimió―, lo siento Bella…

―No me paso nada ―musité.

―Hospital. Vamos, mi hermano es doctor y mi padre también, conseguiré que uno de ellos te chequeé, así que sube al auto.

― ¡Emmett! ―lo llamé, desde que lo había visto no había parado de balbucear así que me sorprendió que se quedara callado y me prestara su atención, sonreí antes de empujarlo hacia atrás, lo cual no sirvió de nada, como empujar una pared sin lograr que se moviera ni un centímetro.

― ¿Qué haces? ―preguntó.

―Trato de alejarte, estamos aquí, en medio de la carretera y aunque no hay demasiados autos, bueno, no hay ninguno pero no es bueno estar aquí.

―Por eso quiero llevarte al hospital.

―Emmett, tu auto ni siquiera me tocó…

― ¿Qué hacías en medio de la calle? ―me regañó, si, _lo hizo_.

― ¿Cruzarla? No sé, ¿Qué podría estar haciendo en ella?

―Bien, ¿hacia dónde ibas?

―Al otro lado, iba a tomar un autobús para ir al supermercado, Charlie no está en casa.

― ¿Puedo llevarte? ¿Sí? Te llevaré y así pagaré mi daño de casi asesinarte, así que, ¿Qué dices?

―Bien, te lo agradecería mucho Emmett.

―Sí, sube al Volvo Bella ―dijo.

Subí al auto de Emmett y abroché mi cinturón, él hizo lo mismo pero de alguna manera este auto parecía demasiado… pequeño para él.

Condujo por las calles y noté asombrada que el supermercado estaba más cerca de lo que pensaba, o Emmett iba demasiado rápido en su auto deportivo.

―Así que… tienes un Volvo ―musité.

―Eh, no… tengo un Jeep, este auto… ―su celular sonó y él lo tomó, se orillo hacia la acera y miro la pantalla― es Alice ―anunció, antes de contestar.

Sonreí y miré hacia el frente, y aquí estaba en el auto de un desconocido, bueno, no tanto, era Emmett Cullen, no lo recordaba demasiado pero su rostro era amigable a pesar de que su cuerpo de levantador de pesas era… atemorizante.

― ¿Hola? ―preguntó y… ese era el lado temeroso de Emmett.

― _¡Emmett Cullen! _―gritó su vocecita, Emmett golpeó el volante, reí.

― ¡Allie, hermanita, linda, eh… querida, lo lamento! ―dijo.

― _¡Si, lo lamentarás! Nos dejaste a Bella, a Rose y a mi solas, y enviaron a James por nosotras, ¡A James! Y además ese tonto de tu amigo me molesto durante todo el camino, no tienes idea de lo que te espera._

― ¡Alice! Hermanita, lo lamento, perdóname duende…

― _¡¿Me llamaste duende? _―gritó.

No lo soporté, comencé a reír al ver la expresión pasmada de Emmett, él se estremeció.

― _¡Oh por Dios! ¡Estas con una chica! ¡Me dejaste por una chica!_

―No, bueno si, espera Alice, estoy con una chica pero no te deje por ella, de hecho, creo que la conoces…

― _¡Emmett, conozco a todas las chicas de Forks, así que cállate y trae tu trasero a casa!_

―Pero… tengo que llevarla al supermercado…

― _¿Ah? ¿Y cómo porque tendrías que llevarla al supermercado? ¿Acaso ella te manda?_

―No, porque casi la atropello, debo llevarla al hospital, pero no me manda ¿Verdad, Bella?

Reí.

―No, creo que no Emmett.

― _¡Oh, demonios! ¿Atropellaste a Bella? Eres un idiota._

―No, no la atropelle pero de cualquier modo, debo llevarla al hospital por si acaso, tal vez papá la revise o si tengo suerte, Ed…

― _¡No! ¡Quita el altavoz y escucha!_

Emmett hizo lo que Alice pidió, comenzó a cuchichear con ella, sentía que había demasiados secretos en esa familia, demasiados para mí.

Después de algunos minutos y cuchicheos, Emmett me miro con una sonrisa enorme.

―Así que… Bella Swan al supermercado. No al hospital.

―Así es ―acepté.

Él sonrió y condujo de nuevo mientras hablaba conmigo del clima, si, al parecer ahora no me hablaría de su enorme familia, suspiré antes de que él entrara conmigo al Thriftway y me siguiera como mi guardaespaldas, el supermercado era grande y muy común, por unos instantes imagine estar en New York haciendo las compras.

Hasta que me giré y Emmett me dio una enorme sonrisa, si, él no era parte de mis recuerdos neoyorquinos, él era totalmente Forks.

No estuve totalmente tranquila hasta que estuvimos en el auto, suspiré mientras abrochaba mi cinturón y Emmett hacia cualquier cosa con tal de no mantener una conversación, como ponerse a cantar canciones de la radio a todo pulmón.

Emmett se estacionó frente a mi casa, suspiré antes de bajar del Volvo y reír.

―Gracias Emmett, supongo que te veré luego.

―Más de lo que imaginas ―aceptó.

Asentí y caminé hacia mi casa, Emmett encendió el auto y lo despedí con la mano antes de entrar y comenzar a planear la comida de mi padre.

¡Qué manera más divertida de pasar el día!

Acomodé las cosas que había comprado en el refrigerador y en los estantes, dejé en la mesa los ingredientes para hacer filete, si, como en los viejos tiempos.

Suspiré mientras metía las papas envueltas en papel aluminio al horno y lloraba internamente por haber perdido la comida china.

Chequeé el filete en adobo que deje en el refrigerador y suspiré antes de subir a mi habitación, acomode mi ropa en los cajones y saque cobijas para mi cama, aun la temperatura no me molestaba, pero sabía que eso cambiaria en la noche.

Entré al baño y me duche, cuando salí me puse una sudadera seca, no tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer en esos momentos así que baje las escaleras y me paseé por la cocina, luego camine hasta la sala y me senté en el sofá grande.

Tomé el control de la televisión y busqué un programa decente, al no lograr encontrarlo deje el canal de música y vi algunos videos.

Mientras escuchaba las canciones y me relajaba… noté algo sobre la chimenea además de las fotografías, caminé hacia allí y tomé el pequeño libro.

Sí, era mi ejemplar de _Cumbres Borrascosas, _creía haberlo perdido y por esa razón había comprado otro, sonreí antes de abrirlo y hojearlo.

Y eso de hojearlo se extendió hasta que comencé a leerlo sentada en el sofá de Charlie, sí, podía acostumbrarme a esto.

Y estaba comenzando a disfrutar Forks y a relajarme cuando mi padre llegó a casa, miré asombrada que eran las cinco en punto, salté del sofá y caminé hacia la entrada.

― ¿Bella? ―preguntó.

Sonreí antes de acercarme a él y abrazarlo, mi padre se sorprendió por ello pero no importó, yo lo había extrañado.

―Hola, papá, bienvenido a casa ―dije.

―Bella, gracias, bienvenida tú a Forks ¿Cuándo llegaste?

―Hace unas horas, Alice te envía saludos y pronto conocerás a Rosalie, mi amiga, hice la cena pero… aun no termino.

―No tenías que hacerlo ―dijo.

―Quería hacerlo. Vamos, terminaré la cena y te llamaré ―sonreí mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

Él asintió, se quitó el cinturón con la pistola y las botas, me apresuré y saqué las papas del horno reemplazándolas con el filete.

Caminé hacia el recibidor de nuevo y observé a mi padre acomodar la pistola en la mesa del teléfono, que yo supiera Charlie nunca había disparado en acto de servicio, sin embargo siempre la tenía preparada.

Recordaba que cuando yo era niña, Charlie le quitaba las balas al llegar a casa. Ahora me consideraba madura como para no dispararme por accidente y no lo suficientemente deprimida como para suicidarme con ella.

― ¿Qué vamos a comer? ―me preguntó.

Sonreí al notar que el recelo había desaparecido de su voz, si, antes había cocinado para él pero aún allí mostraba su temor a que mi madre me llenara con sus ideas de cocina creativa. Ya era independiente, podía cocinar comida apetecible.

―Filete con papas ―contesté antes de caminar hacia la cocina y sacar las papas del papel aluminio, Charlie me siguió.

Parecía sentirse totalmente fuera de lugar mientras yo revoloteaba por la cocina, sonreí cuando él se alejo hacia la sala y comenzó a ver la televisión, preparé una ensalada mientras se preparaba el filete y puse la mesa, lo llamé mientras servía la comida en los platos.

Mi padre entró y olfateó el aire en señal de apreciación.

―Huele bien, Bella.

―Y sabe mejor ―reí.

Comimos en silencio algunos minutos y no fue molesto, a ninguno de los dos nos molestaba el silencio en absoluto, siempre habíamos tenido caracteres compatibles para vivir juntos.

―Y bien, ¿Qué tal todo en New York? ¿Cómo te va con eso de la revista? ―preguntó mientras se servía más.

―Pues… bien, el trabajo es bueno, a veces es divertido con todas las personas por ahí, ya sabes, Rosalie, Ángela, Tanya… mi jefe no es exigente y… ahora estamos en calma. Ah, ¿Qué hay contigo, papá?

―No mucho, no hay tantos problemas en Forks, por ahora es un lugar tranquilo.

―Eso es bueno, papá.

―Lo es.

Asentí. Charlie suspiró y miró su plato con más atención, luego se giró hacia mí.

―Y… ¿Qué tal… los chicos?

Me ahogué un poco con la soda que estaba bebiendo, mi padre miro hacia otro lado, mostrando compasión.

― ¿Los chicos? ―musité.

―Sí, pues… tú y yo hablamos poco por teléfono y además, quiero saber todo de mi hija.

Sonreí, era un esfuerzo grande para Charlie, pero era demasiado. Observé con atención mi tenedor mientras pensaba con cuidado la respuesta.

―Eh, pues… no hay nadie en estos momentos, no, no lo hay.

Charlie asintió, traté de desviar el tema pero no tenía ningún otro en esos momentos, le había mentido a mi padre, si había un chico… o algo así…

Casi suspiré cuando el recuerdo de Emmett llegó hasta mí, un buen tema para hablar con mi padre.

―Esta tarde Emmett Cullen me llevó al Thriftway, me lo encontré mientras vagaba por las calles y se ofreció a llevarme hasta allá.

Mi padre asintió de nuevo.

―Emmett es un buen chico, todos ellos lo son, siempre lo han sido.

― ¿Tienen mucho tiempo viviendo aquí? ―pregunté.

Charlie rió.

―Bella, ellos están aquí desde antes que tú nacieras, Carlisle y Esme llegaron aquí enamorados y con Emmett de brazos, pero ya estaban esperando al otro, ellos no perdían tiempo ―rió―, tal vez tú no los conozcas demasiado pues venias cada verano y ellos tomaban sus vacaciones, aunque creo que a los chicos si los conocías, eso es lo que me dijo Alice.

―Creo que Alice sabe más de mi misma que yo porque… no recuerdo demasiadas cosas.

No, no las recordaba, era de verdad buena en eliminar los recuerdos innecesarios y dolorosos, sobre todo los dolorosos.

―Ah papá ―musité―, ahora que hablamos de Alice… mañana pasare el día con ella y Rosalie, estaremos aquí durante el día y después… iremos a un bar de Port Ángeles y vendré de nuevo a casa, pero quiere que vea a sus padres y creo que eso será el sábado…

Charlie dejo su plato en la mesa y suspiró, satisfecho, después de eso, sonrió.

―Parece que Alice te monopolizara estos días.

Me encogí de hombros, mi padre rió, parecía demasiado risueño.

― ¿Planeas algo mejor que hacer conmigo estas semanas? ―pregunté.

―No, eres libre.

Me levanté y tome los platos, Charlie agradeció y se fue a la sala de nuevo, lavé los platos y los puse en su lugar, mi padre estaba viendo un partido así que ni siquiera notó que me senté junto a él.

―Y… ¿Qué harás tú? ―pregunté, mi padre se sobresalto un poco, reí.

―Nada Bells, mañana veré el partido con Harry Clearwater y… tal vez vayamos de pesca, pero pasare el tiempo aquí y en la comisaria.

―De acuerdo, papá, creo que me dormiré ―mire el reloj, cansada y apenas eran las nueve en punto.

―Descansa Bells ―susurró.

Me acerqué a él y bese su frente, Charlie asintió, ya no estaba prestándome atención pues el partido había comenzado de nuevo.

―Claro Bella, descansa ―musité mientras subía las escaleras.

Rondé mi habitación en busca de algo interesante, suspiré antes de quedarme viendo la ventana y la oscuridad, la realidad era que Forks siempre me había parecido un lugar mágico y misterioso, me encantaba… su frío, su nieve, su lluvia… pero supongo que después de escuchar tantas cosas en su contra comencé a tomarlas como mi opinión propia.

Mis dedos se deslizaron por el cristal, tan helado como el hielo.

No entendía el porqué de mi tonta reticencia a dormir, mi cama me parecía más atemorizante que cómoda y una lejana parte de mi mente sabia la razón.

No quería verlo… no quería que estuviera cerca y pareciera real y luego se fuera, dolía demasiado, era demasiado para mí.

Me senté en la mecedora de madera en una esquina de mi habitación, subí mis piernas a la silla y las abracé con mis brazos, esperando.

No sabía qué era lo que esperaba en realidad.

…

Los rayos de luz entraban débilmente por mi ventana, era la luz de Forks y no podría acostumbrarme a ella.

_Dos semanas, solo dos semanas,_ pensé.

Moví mi cabeza y eso dolió, noté horrorizada que me había dormido en la silla, me levante con lentitud y estire mis brazos y piernas, el dolor principal era un repiqueteo en mi cuello, suspiré.

Caminé hasta mi cama y me dejé caer sobre ella con un suspiro, me removí entre las sabanas y suspiré mientras cerraba los ojos de nuevo.

Un ruido molesto me hizo levantarme, tomé mi celular, de donde provenía el ruido y conteste.

― _¡Bella!_ ―cantó Alice.

―Alice… ―susurré.

― _¿Adivina? Rose y yo estamos listas para ir a tu casa así que, vamos en camino._

―Alice… ¿Qué hora es?

―_Son las ocho… creo que y media pero no lo sé…_

― ¡Oh, por Dios! ―Dije― ¿Dormí todo el día?

―_Eh, no… Bella es de día aún, acabamos de desayunar…_

― ¿Planeas venir a mi casa a las 8:30 de la mañana?

―_Si… eso creo Bells…_

― ¿No pueden ser buenas y esperar unas horas más?

― _¿Por qué? No dormiste bien ¿Cierto? _―dijo.

―Eh, no mucho Allie ¿Podrán esperar?

―_Sí, creo que si… además Rose está interesada en explorar el Jeep con Emmett _―rió.

―Sí, diviértanse ―acepté y colgué, durmiendo de nuevo al instante.

…

Sabía que algo se me escapaba, no entendía el que, pero algo se me iba, tenía que recordarlo, tenía que…

Un recuerdo, un hilo cobrizo el cual no podía tomar y entrelazarlo al tejido que era mi mente.

Aunque ahora más que ser un tejido era una bola formada de diversos hilos entrelazados, a punto de enredarse, tenía que tomar las riendas de mi vida en ese momento.

O cuanto menos el hilo de mi vida.

―Bella… ―me llamó alguien, apreté los ojos con fuerza― Isabella, se que estas despierta… Bella por favor…

Abrí los ojos lentamente, Alice y Rosalie estaban frente a mí, enfadadas, pero no me importaba, estaba _realmente _cansada.

― ¿Qué quieren?

―Bella, te quedaste dormida.

―No es verdad ―musité.

―Sí, es mediodía, ¿Puedes creerlo?

―Alice, no sé de dónde saque energía para estar contigo estas últimas semanas.

― ¿Conmigo? ―rodó los ojos―, dormiste demasiado las primeras semanas y las ultimas no dormías casi nada.

―Déjame a mí con mis problemas ―Rosalie rió.

―Como sea Bella, hoy tendrás que ir al bar con nosotras quieras o no, podemos llevarte arrastrando.

―Si ―suspiré―, lo imagino _'Oye Anthony, cásate conmigo, sí, estoy en el suelo pero eso no importa'._

―Perfecto ―sonrió Alice―, solo agrega un poco de énfasis.

―Por favor… no me hagan hacer esto ―rogué.

―Bella, hoy es el único día que E… él hace esto. Ya saben, ir a un bar, jugar póquer.

Reí.

―Asegúrate de que apueste algo, quiero la mitad de su dinero ―dijo Rosalie.

― ¿Dónde está Charlie? ―pregunté, Alice me ayudo a levantarme

―Se fue temprano ―contestó Rose.

― ¿Y ustedes llegaron…?

―Eh, hace poco tiempo…

― ¿Cómo entraron?

―Vamos Bella, todos saben que guardas las llaves debajo del alero.

― ¿Ah, sí?

―Ajá ―sonrió Rose.

―Como sea, me baño y seré suya.

―Oh, rápido Bella ―me apresuró Alice.

Sin saber como de pronto el agua corría por mi piel, fue suficiente para que despertara del todo y me encontrara a mi misma en el baño, al menos no estaba desnuda bajo la lluvia, esto era un avance.

Disfrute del agua hasta que se acabó la caliente, salí del lugar a trompicones y me envolví en una de las toallas, en mi habitación me puse unos pants y camine escaleras abajo hasta Rose y Alice.

Ellas estaban sentadas en el sofá, aparentemente viendo televisión, pero aun así note que estaban intercambiando cuchicheos.

―Hey ―las llamé.

Ambas cabezas –rubia y morena–, se giraron horrorizadas hacia mí. Tuve que reír.

―Sí, sí, no reirás de nuevo pronto, así que disfrútalo Bella.

Dejé de hacerlo para fulminar a Rose con la mirada.

―Eso fue cruel, Rosalie ―gruñí.

―No, no lo fue…

―A veces quiero arrepentirme, Alice ―susurré.

―No, no lo hagas, sé que no te arrepentirás mañana.

―Alice, pero veré a tu hermano hoy.

―Sí, pero aun así no te arrepentirás mañana.

Fruncí el ceño para darme cuenta de que nunca entendería sus palabras, suspiré.

―Solo espero que tu hermano no me odie por ello.

―Oh, créeme Bella Swan, él no te odiará ―dijo Rose moviendo las cejas, reí.

― ¿Acaso sabes algo que yo no, Rosalie?

―No demasiado, pero hablemos para ponernos al día ―sugirió Alice―, uh, ayer después de traerte a casa Rosalie y yo arreglamos los últimos detalles de tu vestuario.

Rose aplaudió, contenta. La verdad era que yo no tenía idea de cómo era mi 'vestuario', al parecer Rosalie si sabía algo que yo no.

― ¿Puedo saber de qué…? ―comencé.

―No, no puedes ―dijeron al unísono.

―Pero…

―Hey, hablábamos para ponernos al día ―dijo Rose―. Es mi turno.

Bufe y asentí apretando los dientes, Alice rió.

―Ok, ayer Alice siguió insultando a James hasta que él se canso y se alejó, entonces Alice llamo a su hermano, Emmett y ya, te llevo al súper, bla, bla, bla, nosotras estuvimos viendo lo de tu… ropa, así que no nos dimos cuenta de cuando él llego, realmente él es el dueño del súper Jeep, así que estuvimos chequeando su motor y no tienes idea de los caballos de fuerza que tiene ese bebe…

―Entonces ―la interrumpí―, ¿Estuviste con Emmett hablando de coches y no lo besaste?

Rosalie se ruborizó completamente, Alice sonrió.

― ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? ―balbuceó Rose.

―Porque siempre es así Rose, ¿No besaste a Emmett? ―repetí, asombrada.

―No.

― ¡Oh por Dios! ―musité―, ¿Por qué no? Él es muy besable.

―Porque no… ¿Y como que besable? ―frunció el ceño.

―Pues, ¿Recuerdas tu tabla para medir la besabilidad? Yo sí, y según tus estándares Emmett es besable.

―Ok, ok, no… no lo bese porque Emmett es… diferente.

Su rubor aumentó, reí, Alice también lo hizo, porque ambas sabíamos que pasaba.

―Rose quiere a Emmett ―canté.

―Rose quiere más a Emmett que a su Jeep ―rió Alice.

― ¡No! Cállense ―musitó―, son realmente malvadas ―frunció el ceño.

―Lo sé, se los he dicho desde que tengo memoria pero ustedes siempre me ignoran ―aseguré.

―Sí, pero una cosa es hacértelo a ti y otra muy diferente es que me pase.

Rodé los ojos.

―Como sea, ¿Cuáles son sus planes? ―pregunté.

―Lo de siempre: llevarte al bar, ver si Anthony está ahí, si no esperar adentro y cuando llegue encerrarte en el baño y después dar comienzo al plan ―sonrió Alice.

―Plan simple de cinco pasos ―asintió Rose.

― ¿Y en alguno de esos pasos se incluye alcohol? Creo que lo necesitare, no tengo el valor para hacerlo.

―Nada, nada ―Rosalie se paró frente a mi―, repite conmigo: _'Hola Anthony, soy Bella, tienes que casarte conmigo o te corto la conciencia'._

Reí. Rosalie chocó las palmas conmigo.

―Claro Rose, solo espero no traumarle de por vida.

―Ya, ya, demasiada celebración a costa de mi hermano.

―Bien ―asintió Rose―, tú nos dices cuando Alice.

Alice miró su muñeca, el reloj brillo con la leve luz solar y ella sonrió, al instante Rosalie comenzó a sonreír también.

―Es hora ―dijo Alice, suspiré antes de asentir y seguirlas hacia mi habitación.

En fin. _¿De qué me sirve estar cuerda si el mundo está loco?_

**

* * *

**

Si, se conocerán, oh sí, no, no era Stefan, era Emmett, son hermanos y todos mis hermanos tienen mi color de ojos, familia ojos verdes Cullen, para ustedes y para mi (:

**(Plagio cruel a la canción de la pizza de don cangrejo :L)**


	7. Cumpliendo promesas

**Disclaimer: crepúsculo no me pertenece, es de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**~Wedding promises.**

**7– Cumpliendo promesas **

Rosalie realizó con esmero una coleta detrás de mi cabeza, era linda, y ciertamente hacia que yo pareciera alta y sofisticada. Maquilló con delicadeza mi rostro, pero no me dejo reflejarme en un espejo.

Suspiré, en fin, lo peor que podían hacerme era pedirle matrimonio a Anthony vestida de payaso, y no serian capaces… ¿Cierto?

― ¡Lista! ―asintió Rose, la miré enarcando una ceja hasta que minutos después Alice entro a mi habitación.

Pero claro que vestirme de payaso no era lo peor que podían hacerme, en absoluto.

Alice Cullen entró a mi habitación sonriente como nunca en la vida, su cabello siempre en puntas hacia todas direcciones estaba algo… arreglado y en rizos, usaba una blusa de lentejuelas y unos jeans y me sonreía, sí, eso estaba bien, lo único mal era lo que estaba en sus manos.

Un vestido, oh si, un blanco y hermoso vestido de novia.

Gemí.

―Maldición ―susurré.

―Oh, sí ―sonrió Rosalie.

―Al menos admite que es hermoso ―dijo Alice, extendiéndolo, y vaya que lo era, blanco, sin tirantes y con adornos florales en el corsé y una hermosa caída en la falda, pero era… demasiado drástico.

―Sí, es hermoso si lo mantienes lejos de mi.

Ellas rodaron los ojos, fruncí el ceño.

―Bella, no hagas las cosas más difíciles ―suspiró Rosalie.

―Parece que estas terminando nuestra relación ―musité.

―Ok, calmen ―dijo Alice―, Bella, te pondrás el vestido, eso le dará… intriga a todas las cosas, por favor…

―Creí que solo le pediría matrimonio, ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso? ¿Preparar la luna de miel? Y ¿Dónde está ese bar? ¿En las Vegas? ―interrogué.

―No, a mi hermano no le gustan las apuestas ―frunció los labios.

― ¿Entonces por qué demonios juega póquer?

― ¡Bella! ―Alice gruñó―, solo… ponte el maldito vestido y calla.

―No lo hare ―sentencié, cruzando los brazos en mi pecho, había tomado mi decisión definitiva.

…

―Demonios ―mascullé, si, estaba en el asiento trasero del Porshe amarillo de Alice, sola, Rosalie y ella cantaban canciones a todo pulmón, llenas de dicha.

Dicha que yo no sentía en absoluto, no, el vestido era lindo y no picaba pero no importaba, era como si estuviera en camino a mi boda… con el desconocido hermano de Alice, a espaldas de… bueno, de cualquier modo Edward no impediría mi boda.

Me estremecí.

La verdad era que su modo de convencerme no fue del todo… ortodoxo, embriagarme no era la mejor opción pero allá ellas si yo hacia una estupidez.

La llegada a Port Ángeles anuncio fortuna, las calles estaban llenas, repletas de personas y la fiesta parecía estar en su apogeo.

Alice se estacionó, no quise ni mirar al frente, la puerta de copiloto, donde Rosalie estaba se abrió y Alice habló:

―Búscalo, nosotras esperaremos.

Rosalie bajó del auto, tambaleándose un poco, ella no tenia vergüenza, su chaqueta de cuero y su minifalda parecían normales, este plan era demasiado complejo para mi, Alice subió los vidrios hasta arriba y esperó.

―Si tu plan es pasar desapercibidas ―musite―, has fallado, tu Porshe puede verse desde Marte ―reí, a pesar de que no deseaba hacerlo.

―Haha, calma Bella, no eres la única que bromea acerca de él ―Alice rodó los ojos.

Rosalie caminó de nuevo hasta nosotras, entró al auto y rió.

―No hay moros en la costa.

Alice asintió, las tres bajamos del auto, traté de sentirme normal y tranquila, pero por las miradas de todos, si estuviera desnuda eso sería más fácil de ignorar que mi flamante vestido.

Entramos al bar, sonrientes, bueno, solo Alice y Rosalie sonreían por aquí, las personas giraban completamente sus cabezas para mirarme. Creía que mirar fijamente a una persona era de mala educación… ¿O acaso esas reglas no eran validas tratándose de mí?

Caminamos directamente a la barra, el tipo de las bebidas enarco una ceja hacia mí.

― ¿Te dejaron plantada, preciosa?

―Eh, no ―contesté mientras me sentaba en uno de los banquillos―, mi prometido desapareció misteriosamente y vine aquí para conseguir uno más sexy…

―No tienes idea de lo feliz que me haces ―sonrió.

― ¡Basta! ―Dijo Alice―, cállate la boca y sírvenos tres cervezas.

Chasqueé la lengua.

―Nada de eso ―mire al hombre a los ojos―, necesito valor. Deme un tequila.

Él asintió sabiamente mientras nos daba nuestras bebidas, Rosalie y Alice me miraron enarcando una ceja, él tipo sonrió.

―Laurent ―se presentó.

―Bella.

―Dime Bella… ¿Cuántos problemas tendría por meterme con una mujer casada?

―No lo sé ―acepté― ¿Quién es ella?

Rosalie se acercó a Laurent, le indicó que la escuchara con un gesto de su mano.

―No, no eres tan malo coqueteando, ella ha estado bebiendo desde esta mañana.

― ¡Con una mierda! ―exclamé― ¿Quién es ella?

Alice rodó los ojos, Laurent rió.

― ¡Oye! Meterte con los matrimonios es malo Laur… en… t… ― _¡Oh, demonios!_ Estaba de verdad ebria.

― ¿Bella? Necesitas un respiro ―asintió Alice.

―Necesito algo que me ayude a no ser ebria ―balbuceé.

― ¿Ok? Este es el punto de error Alice ―comenzó Rosalie―, ella esta tan ebria que no podrá ver a tu hermano a la cara.

― ¡Acabo de notarlo! ―bufó― Bien, bien, se exactamente qué debemos hacer.

Rosalie tomó un vaso de agua y me lo lanzó a la cara, gemí cuando los hielos se colaron por mi escote.

― ¡Rosalie! ―gritó Alice.

―Lo siento, entré en pánico.

― ¡¿Por qué? ―exigió saber, saqué los hielos de mi escote y los lancé lejos, levanté la mirada y fulminé a Rosalie con ella, pero no me veía, ni Alice lo hacía, ambas miraban hacia atrás, trate de girarme pero ellas me jalaron hacía el baño con rapidez.

― ¿Qué pasa con ustedes? ―gemí, ellas taparon mi boca, diablos.

Gimoteé y sacudí las manos para que me soltaran, no lo hicieron.

―Demasiado pronto ―masculló Rose.

― ¡Emmett! ―gruñó Alice.

Parecía que se habían olvidado de mí, llevaban su conversación sin que les importara que yo estuviera entre ellas.

― ¡Mataré a tu hermano!

―Ajá Rose… ¿Lo matarás a besos?

Rosalie trató de golpear el hombro de Alice, Alice lo esquivó pero devolvió el golpe de todos modos.

―Auch ―susurró Rose.

―Tú empezaste.

―Ni siquiera te pegue…

―Trataste de hacerlo Rosalie Lilian Hale.

Gruñí, no les importó, estaba harta y mareada y en un vestido de novia, ¿Podía haber algo peor? Que Rosalie y Alice se pusieran a pelear y me tuvieran callada.

Sin importarme nada mas mordí, creo que era la mano de Rosalie, no tengo idea.

― ¡Ah! ―gritaron, liberándome, sonreí.

― ¡Dios Bella! ¡Me mordiste! ―gritó Rose.

―Bella, eso no se hace ―dijo Alice, fruncí el ceño.

―No, pero tampoco se ignora a las personas si le estas cortando la respiración.

― ¡Alice! ―gritó Rose― el maquillaje está intacto, simplemente wow, Bella no podría haber salido viva de ese vaso de agua sin ti.

¿Qué demonios pasaba con ellas? ¿Trataban de ignorarme a propósito?

―Entiendo, no fue nada Rose, todo estaba cubierto, con la suerte de Bella…

Tomé papel higiénico y traté de secar el vestido.

―Y ahora, ¿Qué? ―pregunté.

Rosalie se acercó a mí, encendió el aparato para secar las manos y me inclinó hacia él.

―Rose… ―gruñí.

―Se secara más rápido que con papel.

Bien, seguramente este estaba entre los 10 días más extraños de mi vida, cortesía de Alice y Rosalie.

Después de eso, mire a las chicas, no se movieron hacia la puerta ni dijeron nada más.

La señal de Anthony esta aquí.

― ¿Qué? ¿Nos quedaremos aquí? ―pregunté, fingiendo demencia.

―No… claro que no.

La puerta se abrió y Alice saltó por ello, una chica pelirroja entro al inodoro, Rosalie rodó los ojos.

―Entonces vamos ―dije.

― ¡No! ―gritaron.

― ¿Por qué no? ―pregunté.

―Bien, bien… _él _está ahí ―anunció Alice.

A pesar de haberlo sospechado mi estomago se removió de una manera extraña, mi pulso se alteró y mis mejillas trataron de estirarse para esbozar una sonrisa.

― ¿Y…?

―Trajo a Emmett y a James.

Abrí los ojos como platos, ya era suficiente con que Anthony me odiara como para que a la lista se agregaran Emmett y James, o seria odio total o se burlarían de mí por el resto de mi existencia.

―No ―dije.

―Bella… ―susurró.

―No ―repetí.

― ¡Maldita sea Bella, saca tu trasero de este fétido baño y ve a donde Anthony! ―gruñó Rosalie.

―Rose no… tú aquí solo eres una espectadora ―dije.

―No, no, esto se hizo mi asunto también. Así que o sales por tu voluntad o traigo a Emmett aquí.

Enarqué una ceja.

―Antes tus amenazas eran _'o sales o te saco'_, ¿Desde cuándo Emmett entro a la lista?

En el momento en el que Rosalie se ruborizó, quise reír y decir 'muahaha', pero solamente sonreí.

― ¡Ahora! ―dijo Rose― ¡Afuera!

La chica del baño salió, nos miro de una manera extraña, reviso cada detalle de mi vestido con la mirada y fue hasta el lavamanos.

― ¡Hazlo! ―ordenó la pequeña Cullen, gruñí, yo era mayor que ella, yo era la adulta aquí, tenía que ponerme los pantalones.

Puse mis manos en mis caderas, rompiendo inmediatamente la ilusión de que era fuerte y poderosa; era una niña tonta con un vestido de novia puesto, diablos.

―No, Alice no…

―Sí, sal de aquí ―me empujó, las tres cruzamos la puerta del baño y ella señaló la mesa correcta, mire con atención a los hombres: Emmett, James… Edward.

_¡Edward!_

Todo dejo de tener sentido, solo vi su cabello cobrizo y su sonrisa cuando Emmett golpeó un poco a James, quise sonreír también.

Me acerqué a esa mesa sin miedo, solo quería verlo de cerca, verlo realmente.

― ¿Edward? ―pregunté, mirándolo, Edward, era mi Edward, no era Anthony, era Edward… Edward Anthony Cullen, _¿Cómo no pude darme cuenta? _Él me dijo su apellido, él me dijo _todo,_ él se giro hacia mí y me miró un largo rato con esos, sus ojos verdes, pero sin embargo note la diferencia entre esos y los de Emmett y Alice, eran más oscuros que los de sus hermanos, esmeraldas en todo su esplendor, ahogué un suspiro y me ruboricé, sí, sus ojos verdes eran millones de veces peores en vivo que en mis sueños.

― ¿Hola? ―musitó.

Mordí mi labio,_ ¡Nunca debí aceptar esto! ¡Debí arrepentirme y huir cuando pude!_ Pero aquí estaba, después de aceptar algo que Alice Cullen había pedido y yo había jurado hacerlo aun al darme cuenta de quién era su hermano hacia exactamente dos segundos, no era momento para arrepentirme.

Sí, aquí estaba, con un vestido de novia extraño y juraba parecer más la novia_ 'sangrienta'_ que una novia _'feliz'._

―Eh… ―balbuceé― Soy Isabella, bueno, solo Bella, y… ¿Me recuerdas? Dijiste que cuando fuéramos grandes nos casaríamos… ―repetí el maldito dialogo y tartamudeé como tonta, sus ojos no me dejaban pensar con claridad.

― ¿Isabella? ―preguntó, desvié la mirada de su rostro con rapidez, no podía soportarlo.

―Sí ―jalé mí vestido de novia―. Así que… ¿Nos casaremos?

―Isabella Swan ―sonrió y de pronto me miro, serio― Éramos niños cuando lo dije y fue en una fiesta… fue en el prado…

Pareció estar recordando, pero no podía ser así… seguramente no sabía mentir bien y me estaba rechazando, auch,_ ¿Qué fue eso? _Justo en mi corazón. El él de mis sueños me caía mejor. Sin duda.

―Entonces, ¿Te echas para atrás?

Desde lejos observé la sonrisa de Alice, los chicos, eran Emmett y James se notaban incómodos, claro que Emmett tenía una mueca, tratando de no sonreír. Edward me miró un largo rato, le sonreí, solo faltaba que dijera: _"Si, yo no puedo casarme" _así que solo: esperé.

―No, claro que no, lo haré.

―Bien, no impor… ¿Qué?

―Acepto, Bella, está mal que tú lo pidas, pero acepto.

Sí, esa era la opción Z, nunca creí que él la usara, creí incluso que fingiría epilepsia pero… aceptó.

Mi interior sonrió y comenzó a bailar de felicidad, pero mi exterior no. Yo_ no podía _casarme, yo_ no iba a _casarme.

De pronto me levantó en sus brazos, al estilo novia, gemí aun en estado de shock y quise desmayarme cuando las personas del lugar comenzaron a lanzarnos cacahuates y papitas como si de arroz se tratase.

Oh Dios santo, ¿En qué me había metido?

El lugar explotó en risas y celebraciones, no logre ver a Alice ni a nadie más, las personas hicieron un camino para permitirnos pasar sin problema, el aire de la calle golpeo mi rostro y Edward me bajó.

Me giré hacia otro lado, no podía verlo a la cara, no así…

Mordí mi labio y me giré hacia él, no pude evitarlo, él era real… yo no estaba loca del todo.

En el mismo momento en que lo hice él se abalanzo hacia mí, abrazándome y apretándome contra su pecho.

Sus brazos rodeaban mis hombros y me acercaban, él era tan alto…

Antes de alejarlo o de hacer nada mas, mis manos se enredaron en su cintura, acercándolo más, recargue mi rostro en su pecho e inhale su aroma a miel…

Era el paraíso, un extraño y retorcido paraíso.

―Volviste… ―susurró― volviste por mí.

Sin saber el porqué, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, estas corrieron por mis mejillas y mancharon la camisa de Edward, lo apreté aun más y sollocé.

―Sí, volví por ti ―contesté.

Un trueno resonó detrás de nosotros, pero no me importo, nada lo hacía, nada excepto el hombre frente a mí.

Su dulce aroma llenaba mis sentidos, parecía tan real, era tan real.

Me alejé un poco, tenía que verlo, a la cara, su rostro.

Él respondió a mi mirada, sus orbes esmeraldas también me observaron con atención, con firmeza.

Levanté mis manos temblorosas hasta su rostro, aun con la sensación de que cuando lo tocara, él desaparecería, toqué con indecisión su barbilla y jadeé cuando Edward cerró los ojos y… nada sucedió, él estaba ahí.

Mis manos se movieron, tocando su frente con algunos mechones cobrizos en ella, sus cejas, sus parpados cerrados, sus pestañas tupidas, su nariz recta, sus mejillas pálidas, sus labios carnosos… era tan dolorosamente perfecto.

Sus ojos se abrieron, él hizo el mismo recorrido de mis manos, por mi frente, suavemente toco mis sienes y cerré los ojos, disfrutando del momento, acarició mis parpados, mis mejillas y mi barbilla, entonces: rió.

Yo también lo hice, una carcajada sofocada, mi felicidad era demasiado grande y mis mejillas no dejaban de estirarse, haciéndome sonreír.

Mis ojos enfocaron sus labios, sus labios entreabiertos y la sonrisa que estos tenían, su mejilla izquierda levemente más estirada que la otra, haciendo que sonriera de lado, majestuoso.

Me puse de puntillas al mismo momento en que él se agacho, mis manos rodearon su cuello y las suyas mi cintura, nuestras frentes quedaron a la misma altura y su aliento golpeó mis mejillas.

Fui yo quien lo hizo, deshice el espacio entre nosotros y toqué suavemente sus labios con los míos.

No me importó el trueno que resonó cuando eso sucedió, fue más intensa la corriente eléctrica que cruzó desde mis labios hasta cada rincón de mi cuerpo.

Tampoco me interesó que comenzara a llover, no, el frío era lo de menos, sus labios, su cuerpo, sus brazos me mantenían a salvo, protegida.

― ¡Llueve! ―gritó alguien.

― ¡Caíste Edward! ¿Caíste…?

―Cayeron… ambos.

Nos separamos lentamente, enfoque mi vista en él… Edward, sonrió, victorioso a pesar de estar entre la lluvia, observe a Emmett, Alice, Rosalie y James de reojo.

Trate de sonreír, pero me sentía mareada, deslumbrada, mis labios se entreabrieron y temblaron.

―Edward ―susurré.

Y entonces él se volvió borroso, todo lo hizo, el borde se hizo negro y me trago hacia él con rapidez, con violencia, arrancándome de mi paraíso personal, destrozándome.

Dejándome inconsciente.

Llevándome lejos.

_Lejos._

…

_Ese niño se había acercado a mí, estaba en mi lugar privado, no tenia porque, no podía haber llegado aquí solo… pero si yo pude, el también debió hacerlo._

_Y ahí estábamos, ambos en medio del bosque, ambos mirándonos a los ojos…_

― _¿Quién eres? ―pregunté._

―_Soy Edward Cullen ―susurro su voz, se acerco, lo deje hacerlo, no parecía malo… en absoluto._

―_Soy Isabella Swan ―contesté._

_Sus ojos verdes casi cubiertos por su algo largo cabello cobrizo me miraban con intensidad, me estremecían y no podía pensar con claridad, su mano se había levantado entre nosotros y había acariciado mi mejilla con su tacto suave y helado como la brisa del invierno. Lo deje hacerlo._

_Sus labios rosados se entreabrieron y su aliento de miel llego hasta mi, tan real… tan palpable… tan diferente._

―_Isabella… ―musito._

_Mi ceño se frunció, Edward enarco una ceja en una muda pregunta._

―_Solo Bella ―sonreí._

―_Solo Bella ―aceptó._

…

_Estaba sola, el césped era verde, pero no cualquier verde, verde oscuro, verde profundo… mi favorito._

_Él entro del lado izquierdo del prado, sonriendo con esa sonrisa que solo me dirigía a mí, la torcida, algo mas ladeada hacia la izquierda._

―_Hola ―sonrió._

_Mire sus ojos verdes, mis piernas se movieron por si solas hasta él._

―_Hola ―contesté._

_Su mano acaricio mi mejilla y dejo un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja, me ruborice, como siempre que lo hacía._

―_Volviste ―cantó, solo lo hacía cuando estaba feliz, demasiado feliz._

―_Tenía que hacerlo ―conteste._

_Él miro hacia el suelo, cuando su mirada subió de nuevo era más triste… al instante mi estado de ánimo cambio hasta ser el mismo que el suyo, como siempre._

―_No vuelvas a irte ―rogó._

_La desesperación me invadió, no quería irme, no quería decirle que tenía que irme de Forks, con mi madre…_

―_No sé donde estoy ―susurre._

―_Estas en casa ―dijo, sus manos acunaron mi rostro con suavidad, mire sus ojos y supe que él decía la verdad, estaba en casa._

―_Eso ya lo sé ―sonreí._

―_Nunca lo olvides ―susurro, acercándose._

_Se acercaba, iba a besarme… iba a hacerlo… yo deseaba que lo hiciera._

―_Edward…_

―_Nunca lo olvides Bella, nunca Bella… Bella…_

_Cerré los ojos esperando el beso, sentí un leve roce en mis labios, pero fue lo suficiente para que mi corazón se descontrolara y me hiciera desear más._

―_No lo olvidare, no podría olvidarte._

_La sonrisa que me ofreció fue deslumbrante, suficiente para que ese nublado día en Forks fuera cálido y alegre._

…

―_Tienes que prometer que volverás ―dijo, sonriéndome, me ruborice con rapidez y trate de cubrir mi rostro con mi cabello. Edward odiaba eso, pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que tratar de no llorar junto a él._

_Me iba. Me iba de Forks aparentemente para siempre._

―_Tratare de hacerlo ―juré―, mamá detesta Forks y… papá nos visitara cada verano, tal vez algún día vuelva…_

_Divorcio. Hermosa palabra para unos padres compensando que la magia terminara, terrible para mí._

_Levante la vista, hasta que él asintió, a regañadientes lo hizo. Sin pensarlo rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, Edward también lo hizo._

―_Volveré Edward, volveré por ti ―prometí._

_Recargue mi rostro en su hombro, reconfortándonos a ambos hasta que él se alejo y me sonrió. No entendí ese movimiento._

―_Y yo esperaré._

_Él buscó algo en los bolsillos de su pantalón, saco de ellos una pulsera con un dije de corazón y me la tendió, era grande, tal vez de su madre… la tomé en mis manos y lo miré._

―_Pero tendrás que casarte conmigo si lo haces ―dijo, sonriente, mi boca se abrió, incrédula… matrimonio. No uno como el de mis padres que se acababa con un divorcio, no, este seria para siempre._

― _¿Seré tu esposa? ―pregunté._

―_Sí, solo si aun quieres serlo cuando seamos mayores._

―_Sí, si querré ser tu esposa._

―_Cuando seamos grandes nos casaremos ―dijo, sonreí también._

―_Sí y seremos una familia feliz ―parecía tan increíble―, Edward, seré Bella Cullen._

―_Y eres única que puede serlo._

_Reí, sería tan hermoso, tan real…_

―_Eres el único por el que querría serlo… ―susurre._

―_Bella ―musito, sonriendo y sentí mis mejillas arder, rojas por completo_―. _Siempre estaremos juntos ―dijo, la coloco en mi mano, era demasiado grande para ella, sonreí._

_Bese su mejilla, Edward rió._

―_Te quiero, Bella –me sonrió._

―_Y yo a ti, Edward…_

…

_Edward. Lo necesitaba aquí, junto a mí… al menos para despedirse._

_La desesperación llenaba mi cuerpo, si, desesperación y miedo de que Edward me olvidara, que yo nunca regresara a él._

_Edward… sollocé, las lagrimas se agolpaban en mis ojos, quería verlo, necesitaba verlo._

_Busque desesperadamente en el aeropuerto, mientras mi esperanza se apagaba con otro sollozo._

_No quedaba tiempo, nuestro vuelo estaba anunciando, Renee parecía tener demasiado interés en huir, el mismo interés que yo tenía en quedarme._

_Cerré los ojos dejando las lágrimas correr sin sentido, era estúpido llorar, lo era. Ya nos habíamos despedido prácticamente…_

_Unos dedos helados limpiaron mis lágrimas con suavidad y su aliento llego hasta mi frente, revolviendo los cabellos de esta._

―_No, no llores ―musito._

_Aferré mis dedos a su camisa, con fuerza, no quería que se alejara._

―_No te vayas ―susurro._

―_No quiero hacerlo… pero… ―dije, él me abrazo y me acerco a su pecho._

―…t_engo que hacerlo ―termino la frase por mí._

―_Porque se la verdad ―dije, sus labios rozaron mi mejilla con suavidad―, mis padres no se aman mas, se divorciaran, se alejaran, tienes que vivir en la realidad, el amor no existe._

―_Tú eres real ―dijo._

―_No, no demasiado ―el rió._

―_Te quiero a ti ―musité, abrazándome aun mas, sentí su pecho fuerte contra mi mejilla, el suspiro en mi cabello._

―_Solo… sé feliz ―susurro._

_Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe. Si, sabía lo que él estaba haciendo, se estaba despidiendo. Muchos de los libros que había leído mostraban despedidas igual de dolorosas a esta, pero no podía permitírselo. Yo volvería. _

―_No ―dije, terminantemente―. No seré feliz si tú no eres parte de ello._

_Sus manos acunaron mi rostro, obligándome a verlo a los ojos, a pesar de aparentar ser fuerte, Edward estaba triste, demasiado._

―_Quisiera que lo entendieras…_

―_No, yo quisiera que tú lo entendieras Edward._

―_Yo lo entiendo ―aseguró._

—_No parece que lo hagas. Quieres que me vaya, ¿y sabes qué? Eso mismo haré._

_Me gire bruscamente, tenía que encontrar a Renee, tenía que irme de aquí._

_Y él me dejo hacerlo. No me detuvo, aun así, hui dignamente, la poca y destrozada dignidad que me quedaba._

_Y entonces; me detuve._

_No me importaba mi dignidad, no me importaba nada más que él._

_De nuevo me gire, tenía que volver con Edward y… él estaba frente a mí._

_Su mano acuno mi rostro con delicadeza, sus ojos se cerraron y su frente se recargo en la mía._

—_Sólo… sólo regresa… —susurró._

—_Lo hare —prometí._

* * *

**Y yo también volví. Oh si, ajá, oh si… bueno, realmente no. No puedo contar demasiado, mi situación es complicada y… me siento… bueno, no sé como describirlo. De pronto siento que mi vida no tiene sentido y que no sirvo para nada, que estoy aquí solo para dañar a las personas que quiero y que todo terminara mal… si, podría llamarse 'depresión'.**

**Ok, lo único que iba a decir era ese deprimente párrafo de arriba, pero trataré de explicarles el capitulo. Algunas de ustedes esperaban esto, si me equivoco, finjan que lo hacían por favor :P y aquí esta, el prefacio, y una cosa donde junte los recuerdos y trate de acomodarlos y darles sentido(?), además de que Rosalie ya siente el amor por Emmett y Emmett… Emmett es Emmett… además de que Alice muestra quien manda, Edward hace notar que él **_**si **_**recuerda y… la chica del baño, ah, comió demasiada comida picante (OMFG!) así que… Bella olvido respirar, no fue la única cosa que olvido, además de que ahora en el siguiente cap. tendremos a una Bella con memorias reforzadas :) oh, me siento realizada, ^^**

**Bien, espero que estén felices mis lectoras (y tal vez lectores) & nadie desee matarme… o que alguien desee hacerlo por mí.**

**Peb.**


	8. Olvidado

**Disclaimer: Crepúsculo no es mío, es de Meyer.**

* * *

**~Wedding promises**

**8- Olvidado.**

El sonido de un cristal estrellándose contra algo fue lo que me despertó esa mañana.

Abrí los ojos y noté que no tenía ni la menor idea de en dónde me encontraba, en una habitación grande, sobre una cama con edredones azules y almohadas que parecían ser realmente suaves.

Me incorporé rápidamente y di un breve vistazo a la habitación llena de estanterías con libros y Cd's antes de gemir y sentir unas ansias irrefrenables de vaciar mi estomago debida a mi inesperado movimiento.

Salté de la cama y abrí la primera puerta que encontré, agradecí al cielo que fuera la correcta.

Un segundo después estaba abrazada a la taza del baño, sollozando.

¿Qué diablos había bebido anoche? Solamente escuchaba un zumbido en mi cabeza y sentía un mareo insoportable.

Una mano sostuvo mi cabello y acarició suavemente mi nuca causando que un estremecimiento recorriera mi espina dorsal.

Levanté la vista y me encontré con _sus _orbes esmeraldas, gemí de nuevo.

―Hasta en sueños sufro resaca ―balbuceé.

Él sonrió y me estremecí de nuevo.

― ¿En serio? ―preguntó.

Me levanté y corrí hacia el lavamanos, dándole empujones cada vez que trataba de ayudarme a caminar. Afortunadamente mi cepillo de dientes estaba ahí, después de lavar mis dientes observe mi cabello revuelto y mi pijama, ¿tenía mi pijama puesta?

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿No debería haberme despertado ya?

Disimuladamente lo vi por el reflejo que el espejo me proporcionaba, él estaba ahí, tan perfecto y majestuoso como siempre aun con una camisa blanca y un pantalón de pijama azul, y yo… tenía ojeras y me veía aún más pálida que siempre.

Él se acercó y abrió la pequeña puerta detrás del espejo, removió algo y sacó un frasco de pastillas, tomó dos y me las tendió.

Las tomé con cuidado de no tocar su piel y él me ofreció una botella de agua.

―Las necesitarás.

Tragué las pastillas aun sintiéndome mareada y esperé, alguna cosa, cualquier cosa.

― ¿Mejor? ―preguntó.

― ¡Oh, Dios mío! ―susurré.

― ¿Bella?

Me giré, ahí estaba él, realmente él. De pie, en el baño, descalzo, en un pijama que dejaba ver la dureza de su pecho contra la delgada tela y sus brazos fuertes, su cabello lucía tan revuelto como siempre y sus ojos brillaron cuando se encontraron con los míos.

No. Podía._ Ser._

La botella de agua se cayó de mis manos y se derramó en el suelo, Edward frunció el ceño.

Edward Anthony Cullen. El real. El_ él _real.

Y… en lugar de correr hacia él y abrazarlo o hacer cualquier otra tontería, salí del baño.

Corrí por la habitación y me golpeé contra un sofá negro que no había visto antes, llegué hasta la puerta y me aferré al pomo de esta, tragué aire compulsivamente y de pronto él me tomaba por la cintura.

― ¿Bella, que sucede? ―preguntó. _¡Preguntó!_ Su voz, su suave y aterciopelada voz con un matiz preocupado y alerta.

Y yo no estaba loca, él existía, no era un invento, él existía… en mi pasado, lo había conocido antes de irme de Forks o en algún momento y… lo había querido, lo quería, y no quería alejarme y lo había… lo había olvidado.

Y no sabía el porqué.

Me aferré a él y enterré mi rostro en su pecho, inhalando su aroma y sollozando de nuevo.

―Lo siento ―dije.

―Bella…

―Lo siento, lo siento,… yo tarde demasiado… debes odiarme…

―No podría hacerlo…

―Me odias, me fui y jamás volví y tú… eres perfecto, eres tú, y yo… nunca volví.

―Bella, cariño ―me hizo levantar el rostro y lo acunó suavemente con sus manos, mi corazón enloqueció de felicidad― volviste, estas aquí.

Cerré los ojos, no pude soportarlo. Era demasiado bueno para ser real. Demasiado.

―Yo te olvidé, te olvidé realmente Edward… te olvidé y… de pronto te recordé, y creí estar volviéndome loca y luego encontré esto ―señalé mi muñeca y al pequeño corazón de cristal que la rodeaba―. Y… me olvidé de ti.

Y… dejé de hablar, no pude continuar balbuceando pues un nudo en mi garganta me lo impidió.

―Pero me recuerdas ―susurró.

― ¡Sí! ¡Y me detesto por haberte olvidado! Tú fuiste mi mejor amigo, tú… te casarías conmigo cuando creciéramos y… yo te olvidé, te olvidé.

―Basta ―sentenció.

―Deberías odiarme, deberías hacerlo…

―Basta. ―repitió.

―Te juré que no lo haría, te lo juré y mentí…

―Detente ―me sacudió suavemente―. Deja de culparte. Puede ser que tú me olvidaras pero yo no lo hice, nunca, hubo momentos en que deseé hacerlo, pues tú recuerdo era lo peor de todo y deseé olvidarte. Lo deseé Isabella.

―Esto no está ayudando ―gemí.

― ¿Y sabes? Yo también soy culpable. Yo nunca te busqué, yo me quedé esperando y nunca luché. No luché por lo nuestro…

Soporté la respiración y el silencio se instaló entre nosotros. Incómodo y doloroso.

―Tal vez… solamente nos apresuramos, es decir, éramos unos niños y… éramos torpes e inmaduros. Fue un juego para nosotros, sólo eso… ―susurré, sin creer ninguna de mis palabras.

Él soltó una carcajada, mitad de alivio y mitad de frustración, lo miré, sorprendida.

― ¿Tratas de romper nuestro compromiso? ―rió con sarcasmo― Al menos me alegra saber que aún eres una mala mentirosa, Bella.

Gemí, indignada y noté que sus ojos se dulcificaban un poco mientras me observaba.

―Debes saber algo, Bella: ahora que te encontré de nuevo no me detendré hasta que seas una Cullen. No lo haré.

Y su para nada sutil amenaza lucía demasiado… correcta. Demasiado real.

―Eso sólo sucederá si me confiesas que eres mi padre.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y me miró fingiendo horror, tuve que reír ante su expresión.

― ¡Dios! Isabella, ¿Qué haría eso de nosotros? Un escándalo.

― ¿Por qué habría de serlo? Yo te respetaría como a un padre.

―El respeto sería lo de menos ―sonrió, haciéndome ruborizar ante el doble sentido de sus palabras.

De pronto alguien tocó a la puerta detrás de nosotros, Edward posó una de sus manos en mi cintura y me acercó hacia su pecho.

―Volviste. Y ahora que lo has hecho no pararé hasta que seas mi esposa.

Fingí que sus palabras no me habían dejado sin aliento como realmente había sido.

―Suenas demasiado seguro como para aceptar propuestas matrimoniales de desconocidas en bares nocturnos.

―Y tú suenas demasiado segura como para haber sido quien lo propuso.

―Golpe bajo ―reclamé.

Él rió cuando me giré a abrir la puerta, una aparentemente incómoda Alice nos observó.

―Parece ser que estamos de buen humor hoy ―comentó.

―Sabes que sí, hermanita ―dijo él, pasando junto a mí y besando la mejilla de Alice, gemí de nuevo, ¿Quién mas podía haberlo planeado todo si no Alice?

―Tú… ―dije. Y no pude decir más, debatiéndome entre enfadarme y besarla por su maravilloso atrevimiento.

―Amor ―dijo Edward, llamando mi atención y haciéndome ruborizar―, no seas mala con Alice…

― ¿Deseas acaso que le haga un altar por hacerme pasar la mayor vergüenza de mi vida frente a desconocidos y –lo que es peor– Emmett?

Él rió y se acercó, rodeó mi cintura con uno de sus brazos y besó mi frente, sorprendiéndome.

―De acuerdo, hazlo. Pero espera aquí, volveré pronto, ni siquiera notarás que me fui ―y me sonrió antes de salir por la puerta.

Alice soltó un silbido por lo bajo y se echó a reír.

―Demonios, Rosalie, ¿viste _eso_?

Y cómo debí imaginarlo mi rubia amiga salió por la puerta de enfrente riendo a carcajadas. Resistí el impulso de cerrarles la puerta a ambas y entré, sentándome en la cama con las piernas cruzadas al estilo indio, ellas, por supuesto me siguieron.

Inspeccionaron la habitación con la mirada.

―No durmieron juntos ―desaprobó Rosalie, fruncí el ceño.

― ¿Él durmió aquí? ―pregunté.

―Desde que te desmayaste y camino acá no se separó de ti ―dijo Alice―. Y además, es su habitación, con menor razón quiso salir de aquí.

― ¿Su habitación? ―me levanté de un salto, claro que tenía que serlo― ¿Dormimos juntos? ¿Y qué hay con Charlie?

―Bella, si das un vistazo notarás que él durmió en el sofá. Y tú padre… digamos que tiene un poco que ver con el plan.

― ¿Qué 'plan'? ―mascullé.

―Bella, tú amas a mi hermano.

Me ruboricé con rapidez, demasiada.

―Alice, no…

―Y él jamás te olvidó ―hice una mueca―. Nunca tuvo una novia por su voluntad y nunca habló de amor, puede que fingiera pero te recordaba. Hablábamos de ti y te nombraba como 'La chica Swan' y sin embargo… lo decía con un tono que lo entristecía demasiado. Él…

― ¡Ese es el problema, Alice! Lo olvidé. Yo si me olvide de él.

―Pero hablabas de él, si, como tu perro, pero lo hacías.

―Porque… porque de pronto soñaba con él y… creía estar volviéndome loca, pero…

― ¿Pero? ―repitió Rose.

―Esa locura no parecía tan mala. Y de pronto… ¡Bum! Todo es real, desde el prado hasta tu hermano, nada era un sueño.

―Nunca lo olvidaste ―dijo Rose―, lo llamabas en sueños incluso antes de que Alice llegara. Jamás te pregunte pues eras reservada y… temía que fuera un ex-novio o algo así.

―Claro que no lo olvidaste, ¿recuerdas lo que sucedió con Jacob? De pronto dejo de interesarte como pareja, lo preferiste como amigo y no entendías el por qué. Edward nunca salió de tu mente.

―Y eso pasó tanto con Jacob como con los otros. ―agregó Rose.

Suspiré y me abracé a mí misma.

―Gracias, están ayudando demasiado.

―Bells, ustedes están juntos y se quieren. Porque lo hacen, ¿Cierto? ―preguntó Alice.

― ¡Por favor, Alice! _'Amor'_ ―imitó la voz de Edward―, 'Volveré tan pronto que no notarás que me fui de tu lado, pequeño terrón de azúcar'.

―'Oh' ―dijo Alice, imitándome―, 've y vuelve pronto, mi pedacito de miel, ve y yo me quedaré aquí esperando fielmente hasta tu regreso'.

―'Y yo, pequeño ángel del cielo, rogaré porque los segundos del día pasen rápidamente hasta volver a ti'

―Y yo, patearé sus traseros por estar burlándose ―dije y ellas estallaron en carcajadas.

Suspiré y traté de calmarme.

―Lo hizo solamente porque estabas aquí, Alice, para demostrarme algo.

― ¿Y ese 'algo' era…? ―preguntó Alice.

―Que él tenía razón. Y no la tiene.

― ¿Razón? ―repitió Rose, confundida realmente.

―Edward dijo que… ahora que volví… no pararía hasta que yo fuera su esposa.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que ellas se miraran con complicidad y me diera cuenta de que contarles todo había sido un error.

Alice saltó de la cama y se alejo de nosotras, tecleó rápido en su celular y lo puso en su oído con la misma rapidez.

―Emmett… necesito que vayas a casa de Charlie ahora mismo…

La mire, interrogante, pero Rosalie se interpuso en mi campo de visión impidiéndome ver a la pequeña Cullen.

Sonrió, y esa sonrisa fue diferente, diferente a las antiguas que eran picaras y atrevidas, esta era cálida y amable, haciendo que Rosalie luciera incluso mejor que nunca antes.

―Así que… te gusta Edward ―afirmó.

Ignoré el rubor repentino de mis mejillas y miré por una enorme ventana al otro lado de la habitación.

―No ―susurré.

―Bella ―me reprochó, reconociendo saber que yo mentía.

―Rosalie, no es tan simple como crees… ―comencé.

― ¿Lo has pensado solo un segundo? ―preguntó.

Y antes de contestarle que no, lo pensé.

Pensé en lo que sucedería si aceptaba, si me comprometía y me casaba, si tenía una casa a la que pudiera llamar hogar y si tuviera un esposo al que amara, si tuviera hijos y también si tuviera un perro, si fuera inusualmente feliz y si luego… todo terminara. Si el amor terminaba y decidía que no podía seguir así, si me iba y me llevaba a los niños y si dejaba tras de mí solo corazones rotos.

Me estremecí.

―No ―dije terminantemente.

―Bella ―repitió Rose.

―Tengo que… debo ir a casa. Mi padre… yo cumplí con esto, hice lo que pidieron y eso es todo. Me voy con Charlie.

Ellas me miraron, sorprendidas.

―Bella, no.

―Ya pasó todo, tengo que irme a casa, para luego volver a New York y olvidar esto y… seguir con mi vida. Dame mi… no, quédate con el vestido de novia, me voy a casa.

―No, tú te quedas ―dijo Alice.

―No puedes obligarme, Alice Cullen ―la desafié.

―Pero se quien puede hacerlo ―sonrió.

Mis ojos volaron hacia una fotografía de la familia Cullen en el buró de Edward.

Ahí estaban Alice, Emmett y Edward, delante de Carlisle, el hombre de cabello rubio y mirada amable y Esme, la mujer de cabello del color del caramelo.

Sin duda yo no era parte de esa familia.

―No… ni tu hermano ni nadie me impedirá irme a casa ―juré.

Rosalie resopló, Alice se desesperó aun más al notar que no cambiaria mi opinión.

―Escucha bien Isabella: tarde meses planeando su reencuentro ―me estremecí―, tenía que traer a Edward desde Seattle y hacer que Emmett lo entretuviera por la ciudad, no fue fácil que mi hermano el doctor se tomara una semana de vacaciones, no lo fue, y tú tampoco desperdiciaras tu tiempo aquí encerrada en casa de tu padre.

―Es una lástima que esos sean mis planes, ¿verdad?

Alice gimió, derrotada… por el momento.

―Bien. Edward te llevará. Pero volverás aquí antes de las seis, ¿De acuerdo? No es por mí, ni por Edward. Mamá y papá desean verte de nuevo. Creí que estarías aquí a la hora de la comida pero a la hora de la cena estará bien. Jura que vendrás, ellos realmente desean verte de nuevo.

Y Alice había encontrado el punto exacto del cual no podía negarme… además yo también deseaba ver de nuevo a… sus padres.

―Hare lo posible por venir.

Asintió y camino hacia la puerta.

―Eso es más de lo que obtendré de ti ahora, espera un momento, iré por Edward y por tu ropa.

…

Fue una suerte que Alice no hiciera lo que dijo al pie de la letra… que me llevara ropa normal –unos jeans, tenis, blusa y chaqueta– y que después llamara a su hermano.

Me despedí de Rosalie y Alice, prometiendo volver a las seis y de Emmett, quien me abrazo y despeino con cariño… o al menos eso dijo él.

Era increíble que –ahora que los recordaba– pudiera notar que habían cambiado. Que Emmett era más alto y enorme que antes, que era más musculoso y mucho más intimidante a primera vista. Que Alice era más alta y su rostro de niña había desaparecido, convirtiéndola en una hermosa mujer.

Pero también notar que Emmett era igualmente bromista y efusivo y que Alice seguía siendo como un hada, creyendo en la magia y cosas así.

Era simplemente reconfortante.

Y el más increíble de todos estaba elegantemente recostado a un lado del Volvo plateado que casi me arrollaba días atrás. Esperando por mí.

¡Por mí! No sabía si enfadarme por eso o por el incesante revoloteo de mi estómago.

―Dime algo, Isabella, ¿Realmente extrañas a tu padre o te sentiste intimidada por mi ardiente declaración? ―se burló mientras abría la puerta del copiloto para mí.

Lo miré a los ojos, tratando de no lucir nerviosa y si parecer desafiante.

― ¿Ardiente? ―repetí, perdiéndome un segundo en sus orbes esmeraldas y luego… reaccionando y escabulléndome dentro del auto.

Él rió, aún sosteniendo la puerta abierta.

―Eso acaba de darme tu respuesta ―sonrió y se acercó, haciendo que me inclinara inconscientemente hacia atrás en el asiento.

Y él, simplemente abrochó mi cinturón de seguridad y se alejó.

―Tranquila ―susurró, cerrando la puerta y rodeando el auto para sentarse del lado del conductor.

Encendió el auto y condujo por el camino bordeado de arboles que nos llevaba hasta la carretera, había olvidado que realmente vivían lejos de casa de Charlie… no podría haberme ido solamente corriendo si me hubiera atrevido.

Y luego, ahí estaba mi torpeza de nuevo cuando Edward se inclino hacia mí y me tensé, alerta, y él solamente encendió la radio.

Ahogue un gemido ¿Qué demonios me pasaba?

Todo él me ponía nerviosa. Desde sus ojos que me miraban como si pudiesen ver incluso mi alma, o sus manos, que con un simple toque me hacían estremecer, o su voz, su suave y cálida voz que me paralizaba. Y era claro que él lo notaba.

Si no fuera así, él no habría sonreído altaneramente cuando se inclinó al asiento trasero en un semáforo, quedando demasiado cerca de mí y si no hubiera notado que mi mirada se centro en sus labios rápidamente, mientras él solo me dio una chaqueta más gruesa que la que tenia puesta.

―Póntela. Estas temblando ―dijo.

Enfadada me puse la chaqueta y me gire hacia la ventana, castigándome a mi misma por mi estupidez.

¡Yo no lo quería! Lo recordaba, si, pero las cosas no eran iguales ahora. Él era un adulto, un doctor –había dicho Alice–, vivía en Seattle, no estaba casado ni en una relación pero… tenía una vida, distinta en su totalidad a la mía. No debía ilusionarme, nada bueno saldría de eso.

Y entonces llegamos a mi calle, con alivio note que Charlie estaba en casa –como cada sábado– y sonreí un poco.

Pero mi sonrisa desapareció cuando Edward se detuvo casas antes de la de mi padre.

Lo mire, interrogante y a punto de echarme a correr si era posible.

― ¿Qué crees que haces? ―le reproché, sintiéndome poderosa en mis dominios.

― ¿No puedo pasar un poco de tiempo a solas con mi prometida?

Parpadeé varias veces, cómo si eso fuese a ayudarme a escucharle mejor.

―Sí, ve a buscarla y me cuentas mañana ―mascullé, girándome hacia la puerta.

Él me detuvo por un brazo, me estremecí y me giré hacia él, enfadada.

―Déjame solo acercar el auto ―rogó. Algo infinitamente mejor que sus órdenes anteriores.

Asentí, apretando la mandíbula, cosa que hizo que él sonriera.

―Sigues igual de testaruda ―comentó.

Estacionó detrás de la patrulla de Charlie, suspiré y asentí de nuevo.

―Bien, adiós ―dije y baje del auto.

Edward me alcanzó antes de bajarme totalmente y caminó junto a mí hacia la puerta de la casa.

―Mira, Edward ―su nombre causo un extraño placer en mi al ser pronunciado―, puede que actuaras 'diferente' frente a Alice y que yo no me negara porque estaba… ofuscada ―admití―, pero nada cambió entre nosotros… no del todo.

― ¿A qué te refieres?

―Eres un desconocido, no sabes nada de mí y yo no sé nada de ti, puede que de niños creyéramos otra cosa pero las cosas cambiaron ―terminé, subiendo dos escalones del porche y mirándolo.

―No, no éramos solo unos niños y… deja de decirlo, por favor ―susurró y noté que su voz era infinitamente más atractiva en su tono normal que en el tono seductor que usaba cuando podía.

―No hay otra explicación…

―Mis sentimientos no han cambiado, Isabella, y si los tuyos lo hicieron, dame una oportunidad de hacer que vuelvan.

Sus ojos me miraron, anhelantes y su ceño se frunció en preocupación, mi corazón emprendió una carrera, tratando de hacerse notar, de decir que nada había cambiado.

―Sólo Bella ―susurré, inclinándome hacia él y dejándome llevar.

―Sólo Bella ―repitió, quise sonreír ante el recuerdo pero no logré hacer otra cosa más que tratar de deshacer el espacio entre nuestros labios.

―Ejem ―se aclaró la garganta mi padre, me sobresalté y enterré mi rostro en el hombro de Edward, él se sacudió con una risa pequeña y yo deseé morir aplastada por un meteorito en ese instante.

―Buenos días, jefe Swan.

―Buenos días, Edward, y nada de jefe Swan, llámame Charlie.

_'Ya que te besas con mi hija_' era lo único que faltaba a la frase de mi padre.

Me alejé de Edward –no por mi cuenta propia, sino por Charlie– y miré a mi padre a la cara, para no ser capaz de resistirlo y mirar al suelo con atención.

―Sí, pues… él ya se iba.

― ¿Tan pronto? ¿No quieres entrar, chico?

―No, no, tiene que irse ya, papá ―repetí.

― ¿De verdad? ―preguntó mi padre, dirigiéndose a Edward― ¿Por qué, Edward?

―Realmente, Charlie, le prometí a Carlisle ir hoy con él al hospital y ayudarle en su trabajo, para aprovechar y tener un poco más de tiempo libre para pasarlo en familia ahora que estamos aquí por un tiempo ―me dirigió una mirada breve.

―Oh, de acuerdo, bien, Edward. Vuelve cuando quieras, chico ―sonrió Charlie, ¿realmente ya había despertado y no estaba soñando o bajo la influencia de alucinógenos?

―Claro, lo haré ―le sonrió de vuelta.

―Muy bien ―acepté, tratando de cerrar la puerta… más Edward me lo impidió.

―Vendré por ti antes de las seis ―dijo, de nuevo en su tono mandón.

―Sí, capitán ―me burlé.

Él sonrió de lado, dejándome un segundo sin aliento.

―Y… ya terminaremos nuestra conversación, amor ―miró mis labios y se dio la vuelta, alejándose.

Volví a respirar con tranquilidad cuando él hubo arrancado su auto y estuvo fuera de mi campo de visión.

Me giré, sin aliento, para ver a mi padre, con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

_«Y tú padre… digamos que tiene un poco que ver con el plan». _Gruñí al recordar las palabras de Alice.

―Tú lo sabías todo ―le dije, frunciendo el ceño.

Él solo rió, sus mejillas enrojecieron y mi padre pareció un poco más joven y alegre que nunca.

―Bien, Bells, lo admito, aunque Alice sólo me dijo un parte de su plan… no es nada malo lo que hizo, ¿Verdad?

Sacudí la cabeza.

―No, es decir, si, ella… quiere que me case con su hermano o algo así ―suspiré, esperando que Charlie se enfadara y me prohibiera ir a casa de Alice, sería una buena excusa para evitar la cena que se venía.

―Y, ¿Cuál es el problema? ―preguntó.

― ¡Papá! ―gemí― ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

― ¿Qué? ¿Qué dije?

―_ '¿Cuál es el problema?' _―realicé una mala imitación de su voz― ¿Tal vez que estas aceptando a Edward Cullen como próximo yerno? ¿Para mí?

―Edward es un buen chico, bueno, es todo un hombre ahora, es doctor, independiente, trabajador,… las jóvenes lo consideran atractivo, ¿Qué más quieres?

―Nuestras vidas son diferentes, no podría…

―Y te mira… ―me ignoró―, como si fueras lo más importante del universo ―aceptó― o algo así.

―Papá ―susurré.

―No estoy obligándote a casarte con él ―admitió―, con tu carácter no podría hacerlo. Pero quiero que cuando llegue el momento y te decidas por alguien con quien compartir tu vida, estés completamente segura. Porque tu matrimonio sí que será para siempre.

Y ese era el mejor consejo que podía haberme dado nadie, y quién me lo dio fue mi padre. Sonreí y me acerqué, para abrazarlo.

―Tú no eres tu madre y Edward no soy yo, Bella. Tú eres distinta. Tú lo mereces.

―Tú también lo mereces, papá ―acepté, sollozando.

―Creo que ya es un poco tarde para eso, Bells, pero no te preocupes por eso, tú preocúpate por ser feliz, pequeña.

Asentí, limpiando algunas lágrimas derramadas. Mordí mi labio.

―Iré… a mi cuarto.

―Bien ―aceptó, repentinamente incómodo.

Sonreí un poco antes de subir a mi habitación y cerrar la puerta con seguro tras de mí, me senté en la cama y luego me recosté, y simplemente, esperé.

Y no sabía exactamente el qué.

* * *

**No les dejaré mi sermón de siempre, dejaré el capitulo y rogaré por su perdón. Y por una boda xD**

- P i n k E g o B o x;


	9. Un trato

**Disclaimer: Crepúsculo no es mío, es de Meyer.**

* * *

**~Wedding promises**

**9- Un trato.**

Alguien me sacudió suavemente, comprendí que me había quedado dormida pero no me importo, estaba realmente agotada –física y mentalmente–, y podría jurar que Charlie, por consideración, me había dejado dormir tranquila.

Suspiré, dispuesta a dormir un poco más.

―Bella… ―susurró _su _voz.

Y escucharla fue como si me hubiese caído encima un balde de agua fría o algo peor. Abrí los ojos rápidamente y ahí estaba, recostado sobre mi cama, y yo… yo estaba recargada en su pecho como si tuviese todo el derecho de estar ahí.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―pregunté― ¿Cómo entraste?

Él sonrió, sus brazos –que habían estado detrás de su cabeza hace algunos segundos– se movieron hacia mí, rodeando mis hombros.

―Por la ventana ―confesó.

Di un vistazo a la ventana y gemí, recordando donde estaba y tratando de incorporarme.

― ¡Eres un tonto! ¡Son más de cinco metros desde el suelo hasta mi ventana! ¡Pudiste haberte lastimado!

Pareció confundido y sin embargo trató de detenerme, para que dejara de levantarme.

― ¿Qué? Bella, ¿De qué hablas? La primera vez que me rompí un brazo fue por caer por tu ventana, ¿no lo recuerdas?

Lo miré, horrorizada, claro que no recordaba eso, era imposible, pudo haber muerto… y entonces, él se echó a reír.

No tardé demasiado en comprender la verdad, así que me levanté de la cama –a pesar de sus esfuerzos para que no lo hiciera– y me alejé de él.

― ¿Tan divertido es engañarme? ―gruñí.

―No, lo divertido es desconcertarte, lo lamento, no lo haré de nuevo ―prometió.

―No sé porque no te creo.

―Lo siento, en verdad.

Al menos eso sonó más sincero.

― ¿Sabes? Eres más atractivo cuando no actúas como un patán ―confesé mientras caminaba hacia la mesita y miraba distraídamente la hora, casi las cinco, había dormido demasiado, pero no quería ni imaginar cuanto tiempo llevaba él junto a mí.

― ¿Lo crees?

―Sí. Eres más… tú ―me sonrojé, lo supe, así que comencé a buscar en mis cajones ropa decente.

Se acercó a mí y me hizo girar lentamente hacia él, aumentando mi incontrolable sonrojo. _¡Basta!_ Me ordené.

―Y tú eres más hermosa cuando dejas de preocuparte ―susurró.

―Entonces siempre debo lucir horrible ―bromeé. Él no contesto a mi broma y me levanto el rostro suavemente.

Observó mis ojos unos segundos, de nuevo tan profundamente como si pudiese ver a través de ellos. No pude desviar la mirada. Ni quise.

―Aún eres la misma niña de la que me enamo… ―puse mis dedos en sus labios, en un intento de silenciarlo, fallé y desvié su atención a mis labios.

―Te equivocas ―musité, tragando saliva e intentando que mi corazón dejara de latir con furia.

―Yo nunca me equivoco ―contestó.

―Oh, pues siempre hay una primera vez para todo y ahora mismo estas haciéndolo.

― ¿Te importaría recordarme la primera vez en que me besaste? Por favor ―dijo.

―A ti te importaría demasiado, así que no ―gruñí.

Tomó mi muñeca y la acercó hacia su pecho, descansando nuestras manos junto a su corazón y logrando que el mío se saltara un latido. Luché contra el impulso de extender mi mano en su pecho o de recargarme en este.

―Solo un beso ―prometió, exhalando su aliento sobre mi frente.

Su brazo rodeó mi cintura, acercándome aun más a él, dejándome ver que era muchísimo más alto que yo, suspiré y él se acercó un poco más.

―No sé porque no te creo ―susurré derrotada mientras levantaba la vista.

Y nuestros labios se unieron inevitablemente.

Edward sabía a miel, su cuerpo era fuerte y cálido, transformando el beso en algo intoxicante y adictivo.

Yo me encontraba atrapada entre su cuerpo y mi armario, me sentía débil e indefensa. Instintivamente traté de intensificar el beso acercándome más a él y Edward retrocedió, lo intenté de nuevo y él tomó mi iniciativa de la forma incorrecta comenzando a retroceder y a llevarme con él.

Y así, torpemente. Caímos sobre la cama.

Sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo, tocando, sintiendo, y jamás se había sentido tan… correcto.

Había ternura y pasión en sus movimientos y yo solamente estaba disfrutando, observando el brillo de sus ojos y los suaves gruñidos que brotaban desde su pecho.

Mi blusa se levantó un poco y sus dedos tocaron la piel de mi vientre, me estremecí y gemí, para luego comenzar a reír con nerviosismo.

Edward se detuvo, me miró, algo confundido, y de pronto pareció que algo hizo un clic en su cabeza, se alejó de mí y se recostó a mi lado en la angosta cama, tuvo que rodearme con sus brazos para evitar que cayera al suelo.

― ¿Hice algo mal? ―pregunté, realmente confundida y sin deseos de que se enfadara conmigo.

―No, no tienes la culpa de ser tan tentadora y ni siquiera notarlo ―sonrió.

Eso no silenció ni un segundo mi inseguridad, ¿Qué quería decir con que yo era _tentadora? _Y entonces… tuve una revelación.

― ¿Tú… me deseas? ―susurré, algo incrédula.

Él acarició mi mejilla suavemente y de pronto desvió el camino de sus dedos hacia mis labios.

―Bella… ―masculló.

Esa era la confirmación que necesitaba. De pronto me sentí poderosa, Edward Cullen me deseaba… claro que lo hacía, me había propuesto_ matrimonio, _pero el hecho de notarlo en su rostro, era alentador.

Me incorporé por sobre ambos y me recosté sobre su pecho, traté de desabrochar los botones de su camisa y Edward me detuvo.

― ¿Qué haces? ―preguntó con recelo.

―Proponerte un trato.

― ¿Qué clase de trato?

―Edward ―dije, evitando mirarlo a los ojos y a cualquier otro lugar, sintiéndome repentinamente incomoda sentada sobre sus caderas, _enfócate Bella_―, yo no estoy preparada para el matrimonio… y sé que me deseas y yo te deseo… la única solución que nos queda… es el_ sexo_.

Él se tensó debajo de mí.

―No tienes que casarte conmigo solo para hacerlo… no tienes que hacer nada, hay pasión entre nosotros y no será difícil aprovecharla.

Su mutismo continuó y yo no pude parar de parlotear como un ave habladora.

―Y ese es el trato, tú dejas de hablar de boda y yo… nosotros tenemos sexo.

― ¿Tratas… ―tomó aire― de convencerme de tener una relación sin compromisos…?

―No quiero nada de compromisos ―traté de que comprendiera.

― ¿Y lo compensas con_ sexo_?

Gruñí ante su tono de incredulidad y enojo.

―Eres un hombre, los hombres buscan eso, sexo, sexo, sexo, te lo daré. ¿Qué más quieres de mí?

Se incorporó, levantándome con él y dejándome de nuevo en la cama mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta totalmente enfadado, cuando creí que se iría, se detuvo y se giro hacia mí dirigiéndome una mirada fría como el hielo, paso una mano por su cabello.

―Todo. Lo quiero todo, Isabella ―gruñó.

Me dejó sin aliento un segundo y mis ojos amenazaron con llenarse de lágrimas, baje la mirada.

―Y yo no puedo dártelo ahora, Edward.

―Entonces esperaré hasta que puedas hacerlo ―abrió la puerta y dudó de nuevo― Yo… te esperaré abajo ―dijo y salió finalmente por la puerta.

A pesar de no comprender realmente lo que había sucedido ahí… supe que lo había arruinado todo.

_¿Por qué rayos había dicho eso? _Pensé mientras una torpe lágrima se me escapaba, gemí y me incorpore, buscando de nuevo entre mi ropa, sin ver en realidad.

Es decir, tal vez ahora él se alejaba de mi, horrorizado por mi indecente conducta… eso sería bueno, nada de bodas y… yo podría seguir con mi vida. Razonable.

Pero no me sentía feliz, para nada.

Tomé un baño rápido y me vestí con unos jeans y una blusa linda, es decir, traté de no lucir demasiado preocupada por cómo me veía… pero ¿Cómo iba a no estar preocupada? Iba directo a casa de los Cullen.

No es como si tratara de impresionarlos realmente, ellos no debían esperar demasiado de mí, pero… estaba feliz en esos momentos llenándome la cabeza de preocupaciones sin sentido y tratando de distraerme del momento en que viera a Edward a la cara de nuevo.

Me detuve frente al espejo, incómoda, y observé el lío que era mi cabello.

Bueno, no era una belleza impactante, pero no era tan horrenda… era pasable y… ¿a quién quería engañar? Era un desastre. Mi vida no se había resuelto milagrosamente en el momento en que Edward Cullen volvió a mi vida, a pesar de que podía haberse resuelto.

Aun tenía mi empleo en New York, mi departamento cerca del centro de la ciudad, a mi padre en la comisaria del minúsculo pueblo de Forks y a mi madre en Jacksonville, a Rosalie como amiga, a mis compañeras de la revista y… era feliz.

Bien, Alice había llegado a mi vida y ella era realmente agradable, podía ser que en el paquete se incluyera a Emmett, Carlisle y Esme… no era incómodo lidiar con ellos.

No era como si Edward lo complicara todo… no era como si su rostro rondara por mi cabeza demasiado y no era como si yo estuviese enamorada de él…

Simplemente era imposible.

Su vida en Seattle estaba demasiado lejos de la mía.

Todo debía ser una mala broma, él era un hombre inteligente, exitoso, su empleo era el que todas las madres desearían que tuviera el esposo de sus hijas, y lo mejor de todo, si señoras en busca de buenos partidos para sus hijas, era atractivo.

Y ¿Qué había de bueno conmigo? Era lista, si, era necesario serlo para sobrevivir, mi empleo no me convertía realmente en una chica exitosa, sino en una chica con suerte, que hacia lo que le encantaba en verdad y… simplemente era yo.

¿Qué tenía Edward en la cabeza? ¿Por qué le resultaba tan difícil aceptar lo que yo le pedía? Si tan solo aceptara mi propuesta seria más simple para ambos. Una relación corta, simple y apasionada.

Sí, yo quería una relación corta, simple y apasionada con él. ¿Por qué iba a aceptar su propuesta de matrimonio solo porque él lo deseara? Yo era una adulta y sabia lo que quería, y Edward lo sabría también.

No iba a aceptar un _no_ por respuesta.

…

Bajé las escaleras unos minutos más tarde, me sentía fuerte, estaba decidida y me sentía atractiva. Y a punto de morir por los tacones que había elegido, pero eso era lo de menos.

―Estamos aquí, Bella ―dijo mi padre, llamándome hacia la sala, donde estaban ambos hombres prestando atención al partido de baloncesto en la televisión.

Sonreí un poco.

―Te tardaste, Bells ―masculló Charlie, no era realmente una reprimenda, si no una exclamación o algo así, yo no solía dudar demasiado en lo que a mi aspecto refería.

―Sí, bueno, quería estar lista ―dije, para luego sentarme en el sofá desocupado.

Edward, que no se había girado a verme desde que entre a la habitación, me miro, tal vez extrañado por mi tono de voz y tuve que sonreír al ver su rostro.

Bueno, el plan estaba en marcha.

Suspiré y me recargué un poco más en el sofá mientras acomodaba la falda que había decidido usar, era linda, Alice había escogido bien esa prenda de color azul hasta la rodilla y yo la había acompañado con una blusa blanca, al parecer mi plan había sido algo precipitado, pero no tenía tiempo que perder.

―Bells, creo que está haciendo un poco de frio allá afuera ―opinó mi padre mientras fruncía el ceño levemente.

Trate de no gruñir mientras luchaba contra el impulso de levantarme de mi asiento y correr a cambiarme de ropa.

―Lo soportaré. Edward, ¿podemos irnos?

Él dudó, pero debíamos irnos ya si queríamos llegar a tiempo, ¿Cuál era el problema?

―Sí, de acuerdo ―murmuró mientras se ponía de pie.

―Volveré después de cenar, papá.

―Oh, de acuerdo. Estaré atento al teléfono.

¿Al teléfono? Asentí y me encaminé hacia la puerta hasta que noté que Edward no me seguía.

― ¿Edward? ―lo llamé.

Charlie murmuró algo entre dientes y Edward caminó hacia mí.

― ¿Listo? ―pregunté reprimiendo un escalofrío.

―Sí ―suspiró.

Tome mi chaqueta y la retorcí entre mis manos, repentinamente nerviosa.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿A quien quería engañar? No podría, no me atrevería…

―Luces encantadora ―susurró, mientras me ayudaba a ponerme la chaqueta.

Lo miré con una sonrisa algo nerviosa y traté de batir las pestañas como había visto hacer tantas veces a Rosalie o Tanya.

―Y sólo para ti.

El viaje hasta su casa fue realmente silencioso, no tenso ni desagradable, simplemente calmado.

Así, de pronto nos encontrábamos frente a la casa de los Cullen.

Conmigo a punto de vomitar.

Es decir, eran los Cullen, los Cullen, ¿Qué había pensado vistiéndome así? ¿Qué pensarían ellos de mí? Estaba tratando de seducir a su hijo, me sentía como una malvada mujer traicionera.

―Edward, no puedo ―susurré.

―Vamos Bella, son mis padres. Claro que puedes hacerlo ―iba a contestar y él bajó del auto, lo rodeó y se acercó a mí.

Abrió mi puerta, dirigiéndome una enorme sonrisa lo cual me distrajo un segundo, lo suficiente como para que el desatara mi cinturón y me ayudara a bajar del auto.

―Sonríe, nadie va a morderte.

Parpadeé varias veces y de pronto noté que estábamos frente a la casa de los Cullen. Bien, no me sentía tan nerviosa y no estaba completamente fuera del juego.

― ¿Seguro que no? ―sonreí y la puerta se abrió.

―Tarde ―nos reprendió Alice―. Niños, está prohibido jugar en el bosque y perderse, ignorando mis indicaciones. Entren ya, todos estamos a la mesa.

Una vez adentro Alice me quito el abrigo y el de Edward, los lanzo en un sofá cerca de la puerta y nos arrastro por el pasillo.

―Muero de hambre, no hay nada mas estresante que estar sin saber nada de ustedes. Creo que me saldrán canas por su culpa.

―Lo siento, me quedé dormida.

―Y mi hermanito disfrutó de eso, ¿A que sí? ―sonrió Allie, rodé los ojos y de pronto llegamos al comedor.

―Bella, Edward ―saludó Rosalie.

―Hola tortolitos ―dijo Emmett, sonriendo abiertamente.

―Chicos, bienvenidos ―agregó Carlisle Cullen, sentado a la cabeza del gran comedor, poniéndose innecesariamente de pie.

Esme Cullen no perdió tiempo y se acercó a mí, rodeándome con sus brazos en un abrazo cálido y maternal que me oprimió el pecho.

―Bella, querida, es maravilloso verte de nuevo.

Le devolví el abrazo torpemente y murmuré unas palabras igual de torpes mientras me ruborizaba.

―Vamos niños, la cena esta casi servida ―dijo abrazando a Edward y guiñándole un ojo.

Alice me jaló hacia la mesa y Rosalie desapareció junto a Esme en dirección a la cocina.

―Tú aquí ―ordenó Alice, sentándome a una silla de Carlisle –que estaba en la cabecera de la mesa– y junto a Emmett.

―Hey, Belly-Bells.

―Hola Emmett ―contesté.

Él sonrió malévolamente.

― ¿Qué tal la luna de miel? ―escupió cruelmente _–al menos así me lo pareció a mí–_ y comenzó a reír.

Me ruboricé y clavé la vista en el mantel, luego suspiré.

―No lo sé, aún no la hay ―contesté.

Esme y Rosalie entraron al comedor y dejaron la comida en el centro, Esme se sentó junto a Carlisle y Rosalie frente a Emmett.

Alice tomó asiento entre Rose y Esme y Edward se sentó junto a mí.

_Destino _tu nombre es Alice.

―Bella, espero que Forks te haya dado una buena bienvenida ―dijo Esme, mientras tomaba un poco de puré.

Sonreí y Emmett rió de nuevo.

―Sí, algo así.

Tomé un poco de ensalada y de pollo mientras esperaba que el bol del puré llegara hasta mí.

―Bueno, tampoco la hemos tenido tan aburrida y además este apenas es su tercer día en Forks, mamá ―sonrió Alice.

Tres días. Vaya revolución que habían dado los Cullen a mi vida.

―Sí, ¿Cuánto tiempo tendremos el placer de contar con tu compañía, Bella? ―pregunto Carlisle.

―Dos semanas si no surge ningún inconveniente ―contesté.

― ¿Dos semanas? Es muy poco tiempo ―me reprochó Esme.

―No creí tener mucho que hacer en Forks ―acepté, y era cierto, Edward gruñó suavemente y me dio por fin el deseado puré de papa.

―Es una lástima, me habría encantado tenerte por aquí más tiempo ―suspiró Esme.

―Volveré ―respondí automáticamente, ni siquiera estaba segura de poder hacerlo pero lo hice―, no es como si fuera para siempre.

―Ajá, tiene _razones _para regresar ―sonrió Alice.

― ¿Demandas por abandono de hogar? ―preguntó Emmett.

―Además de eso ―le sonrió Rosalie también.

―No es como si pudiera tomarme el lujo de darme unas largas vacaciones por el mundo ―mascullé.

― ¿Si, verdad? Es una lástima que vivas tan lejos ―meditó Alice.

―En parte…

―Si pudieses trabajar más cerca, ¿Lo harías, Bella? ―preguntó.

― ¿Bromeas? ―amaba mi trabajo, no lo dejaría solo para estar más cerca de… no lo haría, ¿Cierto?

―No mucho.

―Creo que me encantaría volver ―añadí con un torpe aire soñador.

―Claro que lo harías ―sonrió Alice.

Era malditamente fácil soñar con imposibles.

La cena fue lenta y agradable, Esme y Carlisle preguntaban cosas sobre mi vida en New York y por suerte tanto Rosalie como Alice dominaban ese tema, Emmett soltaba comentarios incómodos de vez en cuando pero bueno, era Emmett, a eso me atenía después de lo del bar.

Y Edward simplemente se mantuvo silencioso y al margen, yo trataba de comentar de vez en cuando pero él se mantenía en su mundo.

Y yo sabía que estaba enfadado, tenía derecho de estarlo. Yo también me sentía algo amedrentada, el nunca me había hablado con el tono tan frio que uso esa tarde pero comprendí que mi juego había ido demasiado lejos, era una lástima porque recién comenzaba.

Si él se escandalizaba lo suficiente se alejaría y… mis problemas se resolverían. Eso era lo que sucedería, Edward nunca caería en mi juego, lo sabía, la única con riesgos de caer en el juego del otro aquí era yo.

Y yo caería torpe y totalmente enamorada.

Dirigí una mirada a Edward solo para notar que él me estaba mirando, quede atrapada bajo su mirada esmeralda y pude retirar la vista sólo hasta que él lo hizo.

Me regañe mentalmente por eso y –totalmente ruborizada– miré a los demás, gracias al cielo estaban perdidos en su postre o en la conversación, sentí la mirada tierna de Esme sobre nosotros y eso sólo logró que mi rubor aumentara.

_Perfecto, ahora su madre lo sabe._

Después de la cena nos trasladamos a la sala, que era enorme con unos ventanales que dejaban ver la luna a la perfección, el equipo de televisión y sonido era enorme y un gran piano negro complementaba la magnificencia de la casa Cullen.

Entonces recordé que era el piano de Edward y las clases que él tomaba cuando era un niño, pensaba que eran innecesarias ya que cuando fuera grande él sería un soldado y los soldados no necesitaban tocar el piano.

Yo solamente le había dicho que tocar el piano era lindo, tan lindo como Edward mismo. Y sí, yo lo recordaba.

Me senté en el sofá blanco mientras ponía atención a la charla de Rosalie acerca del lugar donde vivió parte de su infancia, Francia, junto a su hermano y sus padres y de lo hermoso que era ese lugar.

Emmett la observaba fascinado y tenía razones para hacerlo, Rose al igual que Francia era hermosa.

Instintivamente miré hacia Edward de nuevo, descubriéndolo mirándome, bajé la mirada y lo miré un segundo antes de preguntarme si Rosalie no le era indiferente.

Rosalie era la perfección andando, una de esas chicas a las que veías en las revistas de Sports Illustrated y la comprabas inmediatamente, ¿Por qué no habría de gustarle a Edward?

Es decir, no es como si ya nos hubiésemos comprometidos… ni que eso sucediera, él era totalmente libre, ¿No iba tras Rose por consideración a Emmett?

Edward me miró y siguió mi mirada hasta que se cruzó con Rosalie y pareció comprenderlo todo, una sonrisa se asomó en la comisura de sus labios y algo jugueteó en sus ojos.

Tuve el extraño impulso de gruñirle.

Él simplemente sonrió más y con una mirada me advirtió que hablaríamos luego.

¿Quién se creía? No podía saber lo que yo había pensado, yo debía estar imaginándolo todo. Edward se levantó de su lugar junto a Alice y se sentó junto a mí, paso distraídamente un brazo por mis hombros y me acercó hacia él.

― ¿Quién esta adorablemente sexy hoy? ―susurró.

―Tú no ―contesté.

―Y entonces, ¿Cuándo es la boda? ―preguntó Esme, tragué en seco y la miré, horrorizada.

― ¿Qué boda? ―dije algo más alto de lo necesario, dirigiendo las miradas de todos sobre mí, sobre Edward y sobre su brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

Tanto Esme como Carlisle disimularon una sonrisa, al contrario de Alice que sonrió con todos los dientes.

―De mi prima Kate, se casará pronto, su novio le propuso matrimonio hace unas semanas durante un viaje por carretera, ellos son aventureros así que a Kate le pareció romántico que Garrett se declarara mientras acampaban en un bosque ―contestó Alice.

―Garrett de verdad la ama, serán muy felices juntos ―sonrió Esme.

―La felicidad nos rodea ―guiño Emmett.

―Claro que lo hace ―dijo Rose con un tono digno de un brindis, suspire y trate de disimular no estar cómoda entre los brazos de Edward.

Mientras la conversación se dirigía a la boda que se realizaría en alguna playa de México, gruñí.

― ¿Estamos intensos esta noche? ―preguntó Edward.

― ¿Quieres que lo estemos? ―mascullé.

―No, no realmente.

―Creía que estabas enfadado ―dije―, sólo logras confundirme. Sólo di que te escandalizó mi propuesta y todo acabará, Edward.

―No me escandalizó, me sorprendió. Tanto como me sorprendió lo… difícil que me resulto negarme. Pero no dejare que todo termine Bella, te lo dije antes y te lo digo ahora, no te dejare ir tan fácilmente y sin luchar.

Gruñí de nuevo y estuve a punto de contestar cuando mi celular sonó con una canción calmada, a la que reconocí como una llamada de Ángela. Me sorprendió, era demasiado inesperada.

Me levanté del sofá y Edward me miró, enarcando las cejas, estuve a punto de sonreír pero recordé mi enojo y caminé directamente hacia el recibidor.

―Hola Ang ―contesté alegre―, ¿Qué tal todo?

―_Hola Bella, ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones?_ ―soltó con un tono tenso e impersonal.

―Bien hasta ahora.

―_Eso es genial_ ―masculló.

Un tenso silencio se instaló entre nosotras, carraspeé, nerviosa.

―Eh, Ang… yo…

―_Bella, tenemos que hablar_ ―fue directo al grano, esa era la Ángela Weber que recordaba. Por lástima.

* * *

**Si, eh, aun vivo. ¡Aleluya! Y… la inspiración llegó y… es muy por la mañana, muero de sueño y no quiero que la inspiración muera aquí conmigo así que me voy y ruego que me amen porque… el juego comenzó(? Más de cualquier modo, aquí habrá una boda ;)**

**Felices pascuas y hasta pronto! Roguemos por que sí(yn)**

Pink_ lo-que-sea._


	10. Confía

**Disclaimer: Crepúsculo no es mío, es de Meyer.**

* * *

**~Wedding promises**

**10- Confía.**

―Ang, ¿Qué sucede?

―Oh, Dios, Bella, todo es un caos desde que te fuiste ―gimió.

Fruncí el ceño, ¿un caos? No llevaba lejos de New York ni una semana, ¿qué podía ser tan importante?

― ¿Qué pasó? ―balbuceé.

―La empresa entera se volvió loca. Recién paso un día que te fuiste y todo cambió, comenzó con rumores acerca de que Aro cuchicheaba demasiado con Jasper lo cual inquietó a Cayo y Marcus, _¡Los conoces!_ son unos paranoicos y la histeria colectiva se adueñó de nosotros ―soltó casi sin siquiera detenerse a respirar, Ángela realmente estaba alterada.

―Pero, ¿Qué tiene de raro que Jasper y Aro cuchicheen?

―Que hay rumores de que nos despedirán y que Jasper y Aro se unirán a la revista _Noise,_ y todo terminará.

―Aro jamás haría eso, Ang…

― ¿Estás segura? ―me interrumpió.

Y de hecho… no lo estaba.

―Solamente se están dejando llevar, Ángela, no creo que nada…

―Despidió a Jacob, a _tu_ Jacob, no ha vuelto en todos estos días e incluso vaciaron su casillero y no es el único, Lizzie, Mark, Jenny y Tia tampoco volvieron.

Bien, no estaba segura de saber quiénes eran pero creía conocerlos, no eran personas irresponsables y regularmente todos cumplían con el trabajo en la editorial, no había forma de que fuera una coincidencia que los despidieran pero tal vez Ángela exageraba.

Y Jacob, ¿Qué rayos había hecho Jacob?

―Bien Ang, no te alteres, conserva la calma y… mantenme informada. Por favor.

―Claro que lo haré Bella, y lamento haberte llamado de pronto y que sufrieras mi ataque de pánico, pero estaba desesperada y solo podía hablar contigo.

―Ang, no hay problema ―sonreí un poco.

―Te extraño Bells, parece que te has llevado la tranquilidad de New York.

―Entonces debo haberla perdido en el camino porque aquí no esta.

Ella rió, aun nerviosa y tensa.

Solté un _'no te preocupes'_ y _'llámame si lo necesitas' _antes de despedirme y colgar.

Jacob no se había comunicado conmigo desde que llegue a Forks y por la llamada de Ángela supe que no teníamos problemas de señal.

Fruncí el ceño y marqué el número de Jacob desde mi celular. Esperé. No contestó y el buzón de voz me recitó su mensaje.

―_ ¿Jake? _Soy yo, Bella, y… esta llamada es estúpida. ¿Por qué no me has llamado? Hablé con Ángela y me contó algo que me preocupó mucho. Necesito hablar contigo. Llámame. Da señales de vida. Aún me debes una salida a cenar y ni la muerte te salvará Jacob Black ―bromeé―. De acuerdo, eh, besos, adiós.

Mordí mi labio y me pregunté si debía llamar a Tanya también, pero con lo distraída que era… no era posible que lo hubiese notado siquiera.

― ¿Jacob Black? ―susurró una voz detrás de mí.

Mi corazón se saltó un latido e irremediablemente me embargó la sensación de ser descubierta.

― ¡Dios mío! ―mascullé― ¡Espiar es un pecado!

Edward me miró terriblemente serio. Bien, el tiempo de bromas había terminado.

― ¿Por qué me espiabas? ―solté algo consternada, no me había estado espiando, ¿Cierto? Tal vez yo sobreactuaba.

―No te espiaba ―aseguró―, tardaste demasiado y quise ver si algo estaba mal.

―Pues nada está mal, todo está bien. Gracias por_ preocuparte._

― ¿Quién es Jacob Black? ―preguntó de nuevo.

Parpadeé, confusa.

―Es… un amigo, trabajamos juntos, bueno, no sé si seguimos trabajando juntos exactamente pero tenía que llamarlo. Pero no tengo por qué darte explicaciones Edward ¿O tendría qué?

De pronto la tensión se había adueñado de nosotros, mi respuesta había sido demasiado agresiva y lo sabía.

―No, no tienes qué.

Entonces se giró y entró de nuevo a la sala.

Torpe, torpe, ¡torpe! Maravilloso Bella, arruinando todo.

¿Qué pasa por mi cabeza? Si tengo que alejarlo, tengo que alejarlo, no tengo que arrepentirme ni nada similar. Esto es lo mejor para ambos, sin esperanzas.

Mecánicamente recorrí el mismo camino que Edward había recorrido segundos antes.

― ¡Bella! ―me llamó Esme― ¿Quisieras beber algo? ¿Un café? ¿Un refresco?

―Sí, un café, por favor ―sonreí.

Esme y Alice se escurrieron por la cocina y –sin nada más inteligente que hacer– decidí ir y ayudarles.

Al principio Esme rechazó mi oferta de ayuda, mas cuando notó que eran demasiadas bebidas para solo dos personas, optó por aceptar.

Poco tiempo después volvimos a la sala y repartimos los cafés, refrescos y el vaso de jugo de naranja de Alice.

Paseé mi mirada por el lugar, notando con desilusión que todos los lugares estaban ocupados y que el único vacante era junto a Edward.

Con un suspiro me senté en el sofá blanco de nuevo y me alejé lo más que me fue posible de él.

Él no hizo ningún intento por acercarse, lo cual me enfadó.

¿Qué estaba mal conmigo? Todo parecía indicar que de pronto una crisis bipolar se había adueñado de mí.

Bebí un poco del café con manos temblorosas y luego lo recargué sobre mis piernas con una tranquilidad con la que no contaba en absoluto.

Traté de enfocarme en la charla que Rosalie estaba gobernando en esos momentos, fue malditamente difícil lograrlo.

―…mi hermano, pero de alguna manera todo está de nuevo sobre Bella, ella es la que más ideas otorga a la revista que ninguno de nosotros y nadie en ese lugar la ama más que Aro, en serio, todo debe ser un caos sin ella en estos momentos ―rió mi amiga.

Inevitablemente me ruboricé.

―Rosalie, sabes que eso no es cierto… ―balbuceé.

―Lo es ―dijo, con su tono de niña caprichosa que no acepta réplicas, suspiré.

―No creo que mi trabajo sea tan importante, es decir, no me habrían dejado ir si fuese de otro modo ―sonreí.

― ¿En serio? ¿Quién te llamo hace unos segundos? ―preguntó Alice.

―Ángela.

―Dios, ¿Qué sucedió? ―preguntó Rose también.

―Nada, ella solo quería saludar, Rosalie, no todo significa problemas. También traté de contactar a Jacob pero no lo logré ―confesé.

Edward soltó un bufido, rodé los ojos.

―Whoa, whoa, whoa, ¿Quién es Jacob? ―preguntó Emmett, frunciendo el ceño.

Abrí la boca para contestar, pero Rosalie me interrumpió.

―Su _novio._

Jamás había odiado esa palabra con tanta intensidad más que ese día.

―Jake no es mi novio.

― ¿Otro novio? ―dijo Emmett de nuevo.

― ¡Jake no es su novio! ―me ayudó, Alice― ¿Verdad, Edward?

Bien, no me ayudó del todo.

Esme y Carlisle parecían tomar esto con una diversión envidiable, tuve que contar hasta 10 para no gritar o hacer una escena y, gracias al cielo, tocaron a la puerta segundos antes de que el timbre hiciera repiquetear unas campanillas.

Salvada por la campana, suspiré. Emmett tosió, no muy disimuladamente y suspiré de nuevo. Veamos por cuánto tiempo más me salva.

Edward se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta principal, tuve que mirar hacia el suelo mientras rogaba que algún ninja entrara por la puerta y me sacara de ahí.

― ¿Quién es? ―preguntó Esme después de un rato.

―Es Victoria, mamá ―contestó la voz de Edward, Alice rodó los ojos y Emmett soltó una sonrisa maliciosa, mordí mi labio un poco nerviosa.

Y entonces por la puerta entró una mujer pelirroja justo delante de Edward, su cabello era rizado y largo, su rostro era demasiado infantil pero sus ojos eran intensos, dándole un aire leonino y peligroso a pesar de lo pequeña que lucía junto a Edward.

―Buenas noches ―contestó con una voz igual de infantil que su rostro.

― ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Vicky? ―refunfuñó Alice.

Ella dirigió una mirada a Alice, después la pasó por Emmett y por mí sin detenerse hasta que una pizca de celos la hizo recorrer a Rosalie de los pies a la cabeza disimuladamente.

―Sé que es tarde pero olvidaste esto en el hospital, Carlisle ―sonrió mostrando carpetas perfectamente alineadas en sus manos.

―Oh, los expedientes, creo que estaba demasiado apresurado por llegar a casa ―se excusó, Esme rodó los ojos.

―Siempre lo estas, cariño ―le sonrió dulcemente, Carlisle la atrajo hacia sí y besó su nariz.

―Sí, bueno ―Victoria extendió los expedientes hacia el frente, como si Carlisle fuese a abandonar su lugar junto a su esposa para tomarlos.

―Eh, ¿Edward? ¿Podrías tomar los papeles y llevarlos a mi despacho? ―preguntó Carlisle.

―Seguro ―se acercó para tomarlos y Victoria los apretó junto a su pecho.

―Oh, no quiero molestar. Dime el camino y yo misma los llevaré, Edward.

―Sí, Edward ―rió Emmett―, guíala.

Hubo algo en el tono de Emmett que me molestó, pero fue poco en comparación de la furia que corrió por mis venas cuando Edward extendió una mano, cediéndole a Victoria el paso y esta le agradeció con una sonrisa demasiado extravagante.

Ambos caminaron hasta cruzar la sala en silencio, entonces Edward me dirigió una leve mirada y de pronto una de las comisuras de su boca se estiró, haciendo una mueca burlona dirigida solamente a mí.

Mi boca se abrió levemente, de incredulidad, entonces puse mi mejor cara de no me importa y bebí un sorbo del café que Esme había preparado.

Estúpido Casanova.

―Así que ella es Victoria ―masculló Rose.

―Sí ―dijo Esme y se giró hacia mí―, es enfermera y trabaja junto a Carlisle en el hospital ―me explicó.

―Oh ―atiné a contestar.

¿Qué más podía decir sin sonar tan estúpidamente celosa como me sentía en esos momentos?

―Es… agradable ―murmuré.

―Es porque no la conoces ―gruñó Alice y Carlisle comenzó a reír.

―No debe ser tan… ―y unas estruendosas carcajadas interrumpieron mi frase mientras Victoria y Edward entraban de nuevo a la habitación.

Victoria lucía sonriente y relajada y ni siquiera me atreví a mirar a Edward a la cara, sin saber porque apreté los dientes y guardé silencio.

―Bueno, eso es todo Carlisle, nos vemos…

―Victoria ―la interrumpió Esme―, ¿Quisieras quedarte y tomar algo?

Alice gruñó, murmurando algo acerca de la cortesía de Esme y Emmett rió.

―Claro, me encantaría ―aceptó ella.

Y así, una taza de té después, Victoria se había unido a la conversación, sentándose en una silla del comedor que Emmett había traído hasta la habitación.

Emmett se sentó de nuevo entre Rosalie y Alice, Edward se sentó junto a mí mientras Victoria parecía verme por primera vez.

Le devolví la mirada a sus ojos oscuros y ella pareció decidir que yo no tenía importancia.

Miré a Edward, tan sublime como siempre y comprendí perfectamente lo insignificante que debía verme junto a él.

Pero eso no disminuyó mi molestia porque Victoria llegara a esa conclusión tan rápidamente.

Él me propuso matrimonio, ¿Quién era ella para venir y hacerme sentir menos?

Edward se giró hacia mí, me había quedado viéndolo demasiado tiempo y él me había atrapado haciéndolo.

Me ruboricé torpemente pero también noté con alivio que el enojo en su mirada se había ido.

―Hermosa ―susurró.

Rodé los ojos mientras levantaba la mano y trataba de girar su rostro para que dejara de mirarme.

Lo que no tuvo el efecto deseado, sino que permitió que Edward tomara mi mano entre la suya.

―Eres un… ―susurré también, intentando que ellos no escucharan y continuaran con su conversación.

Él me miró a los ojos mientras acariciaba la pulsera en mi muñeca.

―La conservaste ―dijo, un suave calor llenó mi pecho mientras él sonreía.

―Sí.

Se acercó lentamente, de pronto estábamos _demasiado _cerca.

―Edward, no… ―susurré, a pesar de que lo que menos deseaba era que se detuviera.

―Suficiente ―dijo y se puso de pie.

― ¿Edward? ―preguntó Esme.

―Llevaré a Bella a casa.

―Pero, Bella… ―comenzó Alice.

―Mañana, Alice ―Edward cerró el tema con un movimiento brusco de cabeza.

Me levanté algo torpemente y le sonreí a Alice, tratando de disimular la urgencia de su hermano.

Edward le dio un suave apretón a mi mano y me sobresalté, él sonrió levemente y yo caminé hacia el recibidor.

― ¿Puedo aprovecharme de que estas dando aventones y pedirte que me lleves a casa, Edward? ―preguntó Victoria de pronto.

No me giré y solamente escuché el suspiro resignado que Edward soltó, sonreí.

―Claro, Victoria.

Me puse la chaqueta rápidamente y me despedí con un 'hasta pronto' y una sonrisa. Victoria continuaba despidiéndose y Edward me llevó afuera.

Estaba helando. Más no me estremecí exactamente por eso.

Me giré hacia Edward, él se había acercado pero no pude decir nada pues Victoria salió tras nosotros.

Caminé hacia el Volvo y segundos antes de llegar a abrir la puerta, Edward se me adelantó y la mantuvo abierta para que entrara.

―Gracias ―susurré.

Rápidamente caminó hasta su asiento en el lugar de conductor y encendió el motor.

Segundos después de quedarse junto al auto sin moverse, Victoria decidió entrar al asiento trasero.

Edward comenzó a mover el auto antes de que ella cerrara la puerta y me dediqué a mirar por las ventanas mientras pensaba en lo extraña que debió lucir nuestra salida.

―Así que Edward, ¿Cuánto tiempo contaremos con tu presencia en Forks? ―graznó Victoria, esa es la única definición para el sonido que rompió con el silencio del auto.

―Dos semanas, tres… no depende de mí ―me miró de reojo.

Victoria carraspeó de pronto, me giré y noté que me miraba con insistencia. Alcé una ceja.

―Soy Victoria Hampshire ―anunció su nombre con altivez y me tendió una mano.

―Isabella Swan ―apreté suavemente su mano y me alejé.

― ¿Eres prima de Edward?

―Eh, no.

― ¿Familiar lejana? ―preguntó de nuevo.

―No, tampoco.

― ¿Conocida? ―continuó.

Fruncí el ceño un poco y miré a Edward, éramos sólo conocidos, no alcanzábamos el nivel de amigos siquiera… no al menos ahora, en el pasado, tal vez.

―Amiga de la infancia ―susurré.

―Oh, ¿En verdad? Dime, ¿Edward era así de lindo de niño?

Miré mis manos y suspiré.

―Sí, lo era.

―Oh, Edward, debiste ser una ternurita… ―ronroneó con una vocecita más aguda aún.

Edward detuvo el auto frente a una casa de color amarillo y con arboles pequeños bordeando la entrada.

―Hasta pronto, Victoria ―se despidió Edward.

Victoria parpadeó varias veces y bajo del auto.

―Hasta luego ―se despidió. Le dirigí una sonrisa y Edward arrancó el auto de nuevo.

El Volvo se movió en dirección a mi casa, pero unas calles cerca de ella Edward giró en la dirección contraria.

― ¿Qué…? ―comencé.

― ¿Puedo llevarte a un lugar, Bella? ―preguntó.

―Creo que ya estamos en camino, ¿No?

―Puedo girar y llevarte a casa ―murmuró.

―Bien.

―Bella ―suspiró―, por favor, confía en mí. Solo por ahora.

―Confió en ti ―contesté, realmente _no confiaba en mi―_, de acuerdo. Vamos.

Observé a Edward sonreír de reojo, pero no me giré, sabía que me quedaría viéndolo como boba si me giraba.

―Ahora… ¿puedes hacer algo por mí?

―Oh, depende…

―Cierra los ojos.

― ¿Bromeas? ―reí.

―No, no lo hago.

Suspiré y asentí con la cabeza.

―Debí saberlo.

―Cierra los ojos, Bella.

―Bien, bien ―hice lo que me pidió y me quedé a oscuras.

― ¿No puedes ver?

―No.

― ¿Segura?

Me reí.

―Confía en mi, Edward ―repetí sus palabras de hace unos momentos.

El auto aceleró su marcha y Edward guardó silencio, dejé tratar de adivinar hacia donde nos dirigíamos después de marearme un poco, no era como si yo conociera Forks como la palma de mi mano así que simplemente me recargué en el asiento, derrotada.

Sabía que podía espiar, estaba muriéndome por espiar, una sola mirada no lo mataría…

―No, Bella ―me advirtió.

―No me gustan…

―…las sorpresas ―terminó la queja por mí―. Lo sé. Pero esta te gustará.

― ¿Es un_ sí_ a mi propuesta? ―pregunté de pronto para ruborizarme con la misma rapidez en que solté esa frase.

El auto se detuvo por fin pero Edward no contestó a mi pregunta.

―No te muevas ―me advirtió antes de abrir la puerta y salir del auto. Segundos después mi puerta se abría y su mano rodeaba la mía, instándome a salir.

Una vez que estuve de pie él me tomó en brazos y me levantó.

― ¡Edward! ―me quejé.

―Tardaríamos años en llegar si no te llevara en brazos ―dijo con un tono divertido.

―Disfrútalo mientras puedas ―mascullé.

Nos movió lentamente, alejándonos del Volvo mientras algunos grillos cantaban a nuestro alrededor. Todo lo demás era silencio además de nuestras respiraciones.

― ¿Estás seguro de que no tratas de eliminarme en medio del bosque o algo así?

Su carcajada hizo vibrar todo mi cuerpo, resistí el impulso de recargarme contra su hombro o algo así.

―No, pero ya eres libre.

Me dejó de pie sobre el suelo de nuevo más aun así no me moví, Edward se colocó detrás de mí y sus manos me tomaron por los hombros.

―Puedes mirar ―susurró.

Abrí los ojos y observé el pequeño parque de juegos frente a mis ojos, desde los resbaladeros hasta los columpios e incluso los árboles que bordeaban el lugar.

Una oleada de calor me recorrió mientras recordaba algunos años momentos increíbles que había vivido en ese lugar.

Todos incluían a Edward.

―Esto es jugar sucio ―lo acusé.

―Traté de ser tan sucio como tu oferta de esta tarde.

Me ruboricé y rápidamente caminé hacia los resbaladeros, suspiré el aire frío de la noche y me estremecí.

Me abracé a mi misma y me enfrenté a Edward.

―Bien, lo que sea que… ―«te molestara de lo que dije, lo siento, Edward». Las palabras murieron en mis labios, los que guardaron silencio en el mismo instante que fueron aplastados contra los de Edward.

Sus manos rodearon mi cintura, más después subieron por mi espalda y se alojaron detrás de mi nuca.

Reconfortante. Mientras me besaba con cierta urgencia solo podía pensar en que el beso era cálido, al contrario del clima que nos rodeaba y que era de algún modo como estar en casa.

Él comenzó el beso y él lo terminó. Se separó lentamente pero dejó su frente recargada contra la mía, continúe con los ojos cerrados mientras recuperaba el aliento.

―Edward…

―Deja de fingir Bella, no puedes mentirme.

―Ni a ti ni a nadie ―mascullé.

―Dame una oportunidad, deja de rechazarme. Sé mi novia.

Reí, algo nerviosamente y traté de alejarme, él me detuvo y abrí los ojos, cometiendo el error de perderme en los suyos, que brillaban como esmeraldas, opacando a las estrellas de esa noche y… ¿Qué estoy diciendo?

―No te conformarás con eso.

―Tal vez no, pero te tendré conmigo y eso es lo que más deseo… por ahora. No importa si es como mi novia o mi prometida. Quiero estar con Bella Swan… ¿Bella, quieres estar con Edward Cullen?

Acerqué mis manos a su rostro y por primera vez desde que lo vi de nuevo seguí mis instintos mientras mis dedos recorrían su cara.

―Mmm, no lo sé. Justo ahora suenas como un sacerdote ―reí y me alejé, ahora si me lo permitió.

Frente a él, tomé un ramo de flores imaginario entre mis manos y lo acerqué a mi pecho.

―Acepto ―dije con un aire teatral con el cual no sabía que contaba.

Una enorme sonrisa surcó sus labios antes de que estos se juntaran con los míos en un beso lento que aumentó su intensidad con rapidez.

―Edward… escandalizarás a los niños.

― ¿Qué niño estaría aquí a media noche?

―Yo jamás me iría de aquí si pudiera… ―murmuré.

―No tienes porque hacerlo.

Y de pronto ahí estaba la realidad. Sí, sí tenía que hacerlo.

―Deja de hablar de eso ―susurré―, ahora sólo somos tú y yo.

―Podríamos ser siempre 'nosotros' ―dijo.

―No ahora, no así…

Edward besó mis labios de nuevo y dejé de hablar y pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la sensación de electricidad entre nosotros y lo perfecto del momento.

―Acepto.

Lo miré, no comprendía del todo de que hablaba y me sentía levemente mareada. Aún así deseaba sonreír y dar de saltos por doquier.

― ¿Qué?

―Acepto el trato ―dijo de nuevo y sin agregar nada más, me besó.

* * *

**¿Qué tan malvada soy por dejar el capítulo así? De-ma-sia-do**. **Pero, ¡Miren! Actualicé y aún no pasa un año de mi actualización pasada, más bien pasaron dos semanas… Y con eso de 'las últimas semanas del semestre' de mi escuela esto fue lo más rápido que pude… Y es muy rápido.**

**Bien; espero traerles otro capítulo pronto, ustedes sólo recen por mí para que no repruebe materias y yo haré mi parte escribiendo 1000 palabras por día y estudiando XD**

_Breathe in deep and cleanse away your sins & we'll pray that there's no God to punish us and make a fuss. _(Muse moment) Si alguien adivina la canción le doy un reconocimiento por amar a Muse tanto como yo... y además le pediré matrimonio porque eso va con la dinámica del fic XD

PD: ¿Alguien notó mi momento Killjoy allá arriba? Yo no.

_Pink ego box._


End file.
